YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!
by applepie1989
Summary: She was plump, her looks different from others, and to be sent to Middle Earth with only her vague knowledge is like serving a chicken to a wolf. In her mind, she thought of one thing, "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME". Set before the followship of the ring
1. The Prologue

**You Have GOT To Be Kidding Me!**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT owe Lord of the Ring_

_Author's Note: _

_Hello. Welcome to applepie1989 first LOTR fanfic. I am a newbie in this and thus hope that if there are some wrong information given or some ooc-ness in the characters, please forgive me. Feel free to email me and review on this story. Still unsure if this is a marysue… Dedicating this story to my three best friends in this world. grin_

_ENJOY THE STORY!_

* * *

Prologue

The sky was not covered and the stars shown in their glory that night, but the beautiful scenery was covered by tall majestic trees in the heart of Lothlorien. The Lady of the Wood is residing at her favourite garden that moment, where the Mirror resides.

All was calm and quiet, just like how Galadriel had wanted her garden to be. She was staring at the smooth reflection of herself on the water, her mind enlightened by a new piece of information that her mirror had showed her just a moment ago.

'_Something I have never foresee, and by Valar, something quite unexpected indeed_,' her thought rang in her mind as she begun to turn and walk back to her talen where her husband, Celeborn should be reading during this time. Her nimble feet glided on the smooth golden floor of the garden and a frown formed on her fair face.

From what her mirror has shown her, she knew that not only Middle Earth is in a much graver situation than she had foreseen now…

For it seems that it is not only the One ring that Sauron wants to retrieve for his conquest of Middle Earth, he needs a container as well to take control…… for he seems to set his one eye too on another dimension,

… And that is a world called Earth……

* * *

Well, this is the prologue of my story. It's kinda short, but I hope it will arouse your interest into the next chapter. Happy to receive your reviews. Cheers Mellon!

In the next chapter -----

_Something is wrong... _

_terribly wrong... _

_Why am I here? What's going on! _

_How the HECK did I manage to come to Middle Earth from Singapore!_

"You have something Sauron wants... and your presence and knowledge might affect the fate of

Middle Earth..."

"Welcome my dear to Bag End, and any friend or acquaintance of Gandalf, is a friend of mine as well..."

Stay Tune! For life in Middle Earth is getting more and more interesting somehow. +wide smile+


	2. I found a cursed book, how nice

**You Have GOT To Be Kidding Me! **

****

_Disclaimer: I do NOT owe Lord of the Ring _

_Author's Note: Hello. Welcome to applepie1989 first LOTR fanfic. I am a newbie in this and thus hope that if there are some wrong information given or some ooc-ness in the characters, please forgive me. Feel free to email me and review on this story. Still unsure if this is a marysue… Dedicating this story to my three best friends in this world. grin _

_ENJOY THE STORY!_

* * *

Chapter 1 – I found a cursed book, how nice.

Lord of the Rings, an epic adventure spun from the mind of Tolkien, now had already been made into a 3 – part movie that was never to be forgotten.

Frodo the ring bearer, Sam, his ever loyal friend, Pippin and Merry two jokers who never fails to lighten up the mood yet were forced to grow up, Aragorn a destined king-to-be fulfilling his duty, Boromir, though tempted by the One ring, he did not betray his code of honor and died gallantly, Gimli son of Glolin, the short tempered dwarf who is both loyal and quite skilled with an axe, and finally of course, Legolas prince of mirkwood, the finest archer in Middle Earth and err.. erhmm, well popular with fangirls on Earth in both real life and in the world of fanfictions. Boy, you can never believe how many legomance fanfics are there.

For me, well, sadly to say, I am quite in fact addicted to legomance related fanfics, especially nicely written ones. And I too wish to be able to enter Middle Earth and fall in love with one of the elves there. But hey, it's all unreal!

Why fall in love with an imaginary character? Some more, how will the real legolas be like in both appearance and character if there is really such thing as Middle Earth? Even I feel that Haldir is soo much more beautiful than Legolas in the movie. (No offence to the Orlando Bloom fans grin He has good features.)

I read the one of the three books written by Tolkein himself and it was simply amazing…… In my mind, I was thinking 'Whoa, this guy had actually spun poems and songs all from his own mind and even Elvish!' I hope to get my own set of the Trilogy, perhaps when I have a job with a high salary. I also managed to catch 2 of the 3 movies on it!

One of my biggest dreams is to enter Middle Earth and see the lands and the fabled sceneries of Rivendell, Lothlorien, Mirkwood, Shire and much more! After all, I have seen the scenes from the movies and it was breathtaking… I wished I could go there and draw these scenes down myself… sigh..

Well, enough about that and let me introduce myself.

My name is Jacqueline Chow, an Asian in fact and I lived in the sunny island on Singapore. For those who do not know where the heck is Singapore, it's a tiny red dot on the world map in Asia. grin

I am in fact on my way to become an adult (seventeen… sigh I am growing older..) and am a plump, optimistic and cheerful person. I do not have any beautiful or amazing features, ( a flat nose, chubby cheeks, short jet black hair and a few pimples here and there) and am shortsighted. I am currently studying design in a polytechnic and love to sit back and watch anime, read comics, eat and draw during my free time. But I mostly surf net… (ARGH! FOR GOD'S Sake! I am suppose to work hard for my future ahead and yet I am playing?)

It all begins when I have just started my term break and am busy surfing the net to read fanfictions when….

* * *

"You have got to be frigging kidding me? The website is temporary out of service!" I groaned as I saw the 'out of service' warning on my elder brother's laptop screen. "Now I have to wait for a few days just to finish reading that legomance fanfic…" With a great sigh, I closed off the window and shut down the laptop. I leaned back against the office chair my elder brother; Jonathan, had in his room and closed my eyes in defeat.

Nearby birds could be heard chirping from the nearby HDB blocks and the sounds of heavy traffic filled the hot humid afternoon atmosphere. 'Yup, life in Singapore is always the same… always school, eat and sleep for me,' I thought with a ghost smile on my lips as I remembered the hectic period of my studio project. I have already gotten used to the poly environment and had made many friends of all sorts. Although the Studio Project was over and I was currently enjoying my holidays, I could not help but missed my new classmates and my old friends in secondary school.

_'I wonder how Canthini and Betsy are in their lives now.'_

I grinned at all the fun times I had with my two best friends in secondary school back then. And now, I wished we could stay together still, chatting and having fun, for it seems that we were gradually going apart, even though we sent emails and chatted on the phone with each other occasionally. I sighed again, this time with more sadness.

Although I had made many friends in my poly, I had not have one whom I can really confided myself with. To share my sadness, joy and my darkest secrets with. Canthini had left for her overseas studies in America whereas Betsy had herself busy in her Junior College. I could only depend on emails and phone calls to at least keep in touch with each other, but the bonds we had were loosening. Still, we tried our best to be there for each other, and that, I was most thankful of.

I have always admired the strong friendship Legolas and Gimli had for each other in LOTR. It's quite nice actually to find a bosom friend whom you are willing to die and protect for. I am willing to help my friends when needed and to sacrifice, but, I wished someone will do the same for me too. Perhaps I am still too young to yet experience such friendship in my life…

"Argh! I should stop being so sentimental on myself. Sheesh!" I cried as I immediately stood up from my seat and paced around.

"I am so alone. Mum is on holiday and won't be back til Friday, Dad is working, Jon in NS (National Service aka army) and Jarret in school. So what am I going to do now?"

By cue, my stomach grumbled in hunger.

I sweatdropped.

"Okay… so I shall buy lunch then. " With that, I grabbed my keys, my wallet, my mp3 and my handphone and went out of the door.

And thus I was off to the hawker centre nearby my HDB block.

* * *

I was walking back from the hawker centre and into the an open air carpark, feeling full from the lunch when I saw a book lying on the middle of the road in front of me.

'_Eh? A book?' _I thought.

Being filled with curiosity and seeing that there were no cars coming from both ends; I jogged to the book and picked it up carefully.

Hey, who would not be curious if one saw a nicely made velvet cover book lying on the middle of the road? I would!

"Looks quite new in fact… Quite strange that someone would just leave such a neat book on the ground and forgot about it…"

I narrowed my eyes at the cover of the book and widened my eyes.

"Woah! Why, its 'There and Back Again – A Hobbit's Tale by Bilbo Baggins'! I had never known Tolkein had made this book. Is it a limited edition of the version of 'The Hobbit'? Eh, wait a minute… there's another title… 'Lord of the Ring by Frodo Baggins'…… now this is getting interesting…" I thought in amusement and was about to flip the pages…

"HONK HONK!"

I jumped and only to notice a lorry in front of me, wanting me to get off the road quick to drive through. I grinned apologetically at the driver and jogged back to my block, and entered the lift, panting slightly. I pressed the button to the 21st floor and with the lift doors closed shut, I opened the book.

"Okay… so let us see what this version of the Hobbit and the Lord of the Ring has!" I grinned to myself and started to flip through the pages with renewed curiosity, after all, I had never read 'The Hobbit' yet.

"For two stories by two tale weaver Baggins, this is a very thin book. Now that's stranger… hmm… first page, cool cover page… looks like Bilbo's handwriting itself and I believe the bottom title is Frodo's! Haha, yeah right. I bet this publisher must have requested a person to do such things… Still it's pretty neat though…"

I flipped to the next page and noticed a poem there.

"One Ring to rule them all,

One Ring to find them,

One Ring to bring them all

And in the darkness bind them…

…That's the writings on the One Ring isn't it? I thought… this book should start off with Bilbo's story right?" I stared questionably at the cursive yet unique writings on the page and touched the writings gently.

"_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul..."_

"What the! WOAH!"

Just then, there was an earthquake and shook the entire lift. I dropped the book and managed to grab the metal bar on my left for support.

"_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul…"_

"What the heck is going on!" I screamed and grasped the bar tighter into my embrace as the strange chanting became louder and louder along side with the earthquake.

'_I am going to puke and die! Mom! Dad! Jonathan! Jarret! Canthini! Betsy! Someone! Make this stop! _' I closed my eyes tightly and prayed for all this to end, not noticing the book starting to glow.

"If Lord you can hear me, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! AND I WILL START ATTENDING CHURCHES ON SUNDAY! PLEASE!"

Suddenly a great burst of light came out from the book and before I knew,

I was in darkness……

* * *

Hello Minna (Everyone in Japanese for those who dun know,)

So this is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and continue reading.

The preview on the prologue is for the upcoming 3rd chapter. Sorry for the mishap.

For those who review, thanks a million.


	3. Pigs are flying high

**You Have GOT To Be Kidding Me! **

****

_Disclaimer: I do NOT owe Lord of the Ring _

_Author's Note: Hello. Welcome to applepie1989 first LOTR fanfic. I am a newbie in this and thus hope that if there are some wrong information given or some ooc-ness in the characters, please forgive me. Feel free to email me and review on this story. Still unsure if this is a marysue… Dedicating this story to my three best friends in this world. grin _

_ENJOY THE STORY!_

**Chapter 2 – Pigs Are Flying High**

_Blackness…._

_I can only see blackness around me…_

_Wait a minute, where am I? I am supposed to be in the lift right! Whoa, there's a door in front of me… where does it leads too…_

'_Do not open that door Jacqueline… For it leads you straight into the heart of the enemy himself.'_

_Huh? Enemy! Okay, I am going crazy here… _

'_Nay child, you are not crazy, rest assured…'_

_Who is that speaking! And Where am I?_

'_You are in the Dimension that links two worlds, and it seems that You have been chosen…'_

_Chosen? I don't understand. And I repeat, WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!_

'_All will be revealed in due time… but I cannot say much for it seems that the enemy has already felt my presence… Hurry and pass through the door behind you. I do not know where you may land Child, but at least your presence will remain secret. Stay low, and seek the Grey wizard…'_

_Wait!_

'_Namarie...'_

… _okay…_

_so err, door behind me…_

_Ah! There it is! _

_So… should I open?_

_From the speech the voice made, I guess I have to go through with this…_

_So here goes!_

* * *

"Argh…."

I groaned as I turned my body around such that my back faces the ground. Sounds of crickets and bird chirpings filled my ears. Fresh, earthy breeze, so unlike the air in Singapore could be smelled around me…

"What the hell…" I murmured wearily as I sit up from my position, my right hand supporting my throbbing head and my left hand supporting my body on the soiled ground….

'_Wait a minute! SOIL!' _I snapped up, looking around wildly at my surroundings only to see trees, many many trees.

A wide road is paved on the earth, and I was lying on the middle of it.

"Since when did a lift become a forest?" I said in shock, my eyes never believing what I was seeing now in front of me. "And since when did Singapore has such a forest! Man! It's much more natural and bigger then Mac Ritchie Reservoir!"

I stood up slowly. A bit wobbly at first but I managed to stabilize myself.

'_Speaking which, where am I? And who talked to me in my mind? It sounds so familiar… yet…'_

I looked around me and realized I was all alone. I shivered slightly.

'_Okay… this is not good…'_

I placed both hands on both pockets of my shorts and gave a weary smile.

"Well… at least my wallet and handphone are still with me… HANDPHONE!"

I took out my handphone from my right pocket. Thank the Heavens it was still working with full battery!

'_If I am still in Singapore, at least this handphone should be able to make calls to someone……'_ I immediately checked the connection frequency on my handphone and realized… that there was none!

"Oh Jesus…"

I search through my phonebook in my handphone and tried to dial my elder brother, but to no avail. The words 'Failed – retry?' appeared on the screen and I sighed in defeat, sinking on to the soiled ground.

"Well, at least I know now, that I am somewhere far away from Singapore and the phone has power to last for at least 5 days if I off it and used it with caution... Haha………" I laughed nervously, trying to make myself optimistic, but it's not helping. My fingers laced around the wires of the headphones on my MP3 and tightened.

"ARGH! I am SOOO $ DEAD! I must have done something bad for this to happen to me!" I screamed as I ruffled my short hair in anxiety.

'_Now, what am I suppose to do? I just disappeared from the lift and into this unknown frigging forest! If my family knows of my disappearance… they will definitely call the police! Ooo… I can see the news headlines now on Channel 5 News, '17 year old Chinese girl vanished.' _

_AHHHHH! I have to find out some way to get back home! But first thing first, since I am not in Singapore, where am I?' _

I calmed myself down somewhat and stood up, tucking my handphone back into its position.

'_And also, the cursed book! Where is it!'_ I searched the area where I had some how landed on, but the book was not anywhere. My hands clenched tightly into a fist.

"When I find that FRIGGING &$ book, I am SOOO going to enjoy BURNING it into ashes."

I growled and upon giving up on the search, I had decided to follow the path towards the nearest exit at the end of the forest and walk left, hoping to meet with someone.

'_At least from that person, I can confirm where am I, and also how far I am from Singapore!'_

* * *

'_This forest looks somewhat… familiar…'_

It's been around 20 minutes, and still, I was unable to exit from the forest. I looked up at the clear blue sky above me that was not covered by trees. Actually it seemed that the forest is split into half and the path was in the middle. Come to think of it, the path was made as though for wagons or carts to move on.

"I knew I have seen this scene somewhere… I just… I JUST CAN'T REMEMBER!" I screamed as my outburst caused some resting birds nearby to fly away in fear.

'_All will be revealed in due time… but I cannot say much for it seems that the enemy has already felt my presence… Hurry and pass through the door behind you. I do not know where you may land Child, but at least your presence will remain secret. Stay low, and seek the Grey wizard…'_

I remembered the voice saying that, but why?

"And why should I stay low and seek the Grey wizard……" I paused and decided to take a break from the walk and sat on a large root of a nearby tree to sort my thoughts out.

'Grey wizard… who is he and how the heck am I going to find him? Grey... hmm…… Suddenly, the word 'grey' remind me of Gandalf the grey. He's a wizard too… so…"

I widened my eyes.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I can't possibly be IN Middle Earth! I mean it's IMPOSSIBLE and for God's sake, it's FICTION! How could I be in a fictional world when I am from the real world?" I shouted and stood up, my mind pulling in possibilities and evidence that I may really be in Middle Earth.

Then I paused again and realized the root of my problems.

The accursed book brought me here.

"Well, Jacqueline, its best not to guess. Now the main objective is to find someone and figure out the place I stumbled upon. If I really am on ME, then may the Lord be with me." I said to myself and with a goal in mind, I continued the walk.

* * *

"Sheesh! How far is the exit!" I moaned as I walked for nearly another one hour.

But really, what if I really was on Middle Earth? Then had the fellowship been formed yet?

Shit, there were so many questions in my head that I just could burst. Not only that, my heart had been anticipating the meeting of the fellowship and the different sceneries I might get to see.

But what if I stumbled upon Hogwarts in the realm of Harry Potter? I shivered at that thought.

Just then, I heard galloping from behind.

'A traveler? Yes!' I thought in relief. Maybe that person could also hitch me a ride to the nearest town or city in this area after the questionings.

I turned around and saw an outline of a horse coming towards me quite leisurely in fact, and it seemed to be pulling something.

"Hey! Is there anyone riding the horse or something?" I shouted, upon seeing the horse's front view and behind it, was a wooden wagon just a few hundred meters from me.

I was about to wave both hands up into the air to gather attention from whoever is driving that wagon when I noticed a tall figure on the front of the wagon. That person seemed to wear a huge grey cloak around him and had a tall pointed blue hat that drooped at the end behind. As the wagon came closer, my heart froze as I saw the person on the wagon for the first time.

"Holy Shit… it's not what I think it should be, right?" I whispered as the horse halted just a hundred meter in front of me and the tall person tipped his hat with a pipe in his left hand, revealing a wizened wrinkled yet kind looking face. His long sliver beard shone slightly against the light that seeped into the forest and his black coal eyes stared in curiosity and suspicion from top to bottom. His body posture was hunched, as though he was carrying a burden on his shoulder.

"And who might you be young lad, traveling through this area. And…" His baritone voice rang through the air, his eyes narrowed at me with suspicion. I did not answer his question and quickly looked to the ground, not wanting to meet his piercing gaze. Just then, I heard a gasp.

"By Valar, you are a lady!" He exclaimed, his eyes widened in surprise.

I sweatdropped at his exclamation. _'Well, I would not blame him from mistaking me as a guy. After all, I have really short hair, and am wearing a shorts and a big T-shirt.' _

"Kind Sir," I said in a semi-wavering tone, "yes, I am a girl and I… I believe you are a wizard of some sort are you not?"

The old man's gaze softened, "Yes. I am a wizard and I apologized for the mistake I made. But your dressing is quite… inappropriate for a lady even for a child."

My heart thumped faster at his answer.

"No harm done. Then may I know the name of this wizard?" I asked with a forced smile, but upon seeing his eyes narrowed again, I quickly added, "after which, I will tell you mine." Then there was a great silence in the air.

I locked my gaze with his, black against black. And I heard his answer.

"…I am Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey."

That's when I knew, that pigs are already flying somewhere and some place…

* * *

To think I would meet with Gandalf this soon.

Hope you like the story so far. Thanks to Mirwen Sunrider for the first review and the advice, I will keep them in mind. Glad to see fellow Singaporeans around.

So Stay tune for the next chapter and please review.

Cheers


	4. Let us go to Hobbiton

Author's Note: LOTR is owned by Tolkein, not me.

**Chapter 3 – Let us go to Hobbiton!**

'_Okay pigs have officially flied…'_

I groaned mentally as I looked to the ground, rubbing my temples.

"And your name, my lady?" The old man called Gandalf asked, waiting patiently for my side of answer. I looked up at him with a small smile I could muster out of me for the moment.

"Jac...Jacqueline, Jacqueline Chow. It's a pleasure to meet a wizard like you Mister Gandalf." I said honestly. After all, it's rare to actually meet a wizard in real life… wait, what was real and what was not! I shook my head mentally to stop pondering about reality. Anyway, it's best not to lie to a wizard, especially if the wizard was Gandalf. And he looked so much like the actor in the movie, but yet, he wasn't.

Gandalf's stare lingered on me and I shifted uncomfortably.

'_I must have looked pretty strange to him… after all, I don't think he has seen a Chinese on Middle Earth.' _

I grinned slightly at the thought of Gandalf confronting with a China person. Man that would be hilarious. Just then, I remembered one very important thing.

'_SHIT! I AM REALLY ON MIDDLE EARTH! I AM NOT DREAMING! HOW AM I GOING TO RETURN BACK TO SINGAPORE?'_

I shook my head in despair. I looked up, and saw Gandalf still staring at me, this time with more amusement.

_**Stay low, and seek the Grey wizard… Follow him…**_

That same voice that I heard in the darkness returned in my mind, this time, it was softer. My eyes widened from the intrusion and then the voice was gone again.

My heart thumped faster.

'_Follow the Grey wizard… I can do that. Perhaps, I may know the reason for my presence here… hopefully.' _

"Tell me Lady Jacqueline," Gandalf's voice broke through my thoughts and continued,

"You are not from Middle Earth, are you not?"

I held my breath. _So he knew…_

"Yes Mister Gandalf. I am not." I confirmed and I saw his eyes widened in surprise and narrowed again. I gripped my left arm slightly.

"I will tell you everything. About how I got here…"

* * *

There was a great silence in the air as the wagon moved at a reasonable pace. The occasional bump sounds could be heard as the wagon passed by stones and small rocks on the path. I looked at Gandalf from the corner of my eyes and saw him smoking in his pipe, his thoughtful gaze looking straight at the road before us. I sighed softly.

I had been sitting on his wagon for 20 minutes now since the meeting. I had told him my story and the words that voice told me. After which, he remained quiet.

"So Lady Jacqueline, this book you found in your world…" Gandalf said, breaking the silence, "you said it was written by Bilbo and Frodo Baggins."

"Yes, in fact, come to think of it, it was the same book I saw Bilbo writing in the movie…"

"What movie?" Gandalf's voice sharpened, his head suddenly turned towards me, causing me to jump in surprise.

'_I didn't tell him about my knowledge…'_

I laughed sheepishly. "Well you see… in my world, there are many ways to tell a story, like through books and plays and movies. Movie is one mean to tell a story. It is the same with plays where there is a stage and has actors and actresses in them. But the play is captured onto a device which can be seen and replayed repeatedly…" I explained hurriedly, "and… and I saw Bilbo writing his tale in his book, of his previous journey… and… the fate of the One Ring."

"The One Ring...," Gandalf said, and his eyes widened, "you knew about the One Ruling ring that…"

"Yes, that Sauron, the Dark Lord of Middle Earth, had made, from the fires of Mount Doom."

Gandalf frowned at the new information he heard, his two grey brows tightened together.

"And you know the future of Middle Earth, Child?"

I paused and nodded. "Yes… not totally, but the key events. This world is in fact, a fictional story in my world, spun from Tolkein, the creator of the story. I have never finished reading the books written about Middle Earth and the movies made from the books. But I somewhat knew what was going to happen from fanfictions, which are stories written by those who loved the books and the three movies."

After saying that, I breathed slower, trying to pace my racing heart, and looked at Gandalf to see his reaction. But only to find the wagon suddenly jerked to a stop.

I held myself against the wooden pole that was attached to the wagon beside me to prevent myself from falling.

"So you knew me?" Gandalf asked and his voice edgy.

I gulped.

"Ye…yes. A little, but not fully. All I knew is that you are a wizard and a Maia, though I do not know what that is."

"I see…" Gandalf muttered as he returned to his smoking and started the wagon again. I sighed in relief. For one moment, he looked quite… scary…

'_Notion to self, never piss the wizard unless for dire situations…' _I thought as I looked ahead.

"That voice you said of, it told you to seek and find me. Is it of a woman or a man?"

I thought back hard. "I believe it's a woman. " I answered, turning towards Gandalf.

And with that, Gandalf's face broke into a small smile. He stopped the wagon again for the second time and twisted his body to face me. I looked at him in confusion at his actions.

"Listen well child," he said seriously, "I do not know the reason why you are brought here from your world, but I believed that you might be in great danger for the voice to tell you to seek and follow me. The book that you found and teleported you here might be a tool from Sauron. Ever since the last Great battle, he was defeated and had lost his powers and form, which was the One Ring. And for many centuries, it remained lost til now, for there seem to be rumour of the Ring being discovered and Sauron is regaining his powers…"

I froze at my seat. I knew there was a catch for me to be here!

"You might be sought after by him to obtain your knowledge of the future and with it; he can change the course of fate and eliminate all those who lived on Middle Earth."

I gulped at his speech. '_Great, I am suffering the same fate that all Marysues have to suffer when they stumbled here._' I groaned at the thought.

"Thus, you have to follow me. Though your strange clothing can be changed for something more unnoticeable, but your looks… it is too unique and different. It will be hard for you to blend in easily."

"I know… after all, I don't think Middle Earth has Asians or Chinese as a race here anyway." I grinned.

"Asians? Chanese?" Gandalf's eyebrows rose. I could have laughed at his expression but I forced back the laughter surging from my body.

"Chinese." I corrected and continued, "From where I come from, the world is dominated by Man and there are many different races. Like Eurasians, Malays, Indians, each with their own unique skin colours, faces and their own forms of languages. I am from a race called Chinese and my looks are definitely quite different from the people on Middle Earth. I am sure no one has black hair and black eyes around here."

"True for the race of Man, but for the elves, there are the Rivendell Elves, known for their dark hair." Gandalf said with a small laugh as he moved the wagon once more. I smiled at the loss of tension between me and the old wizard.

"You mean Lord Elrond and his children? Although they have dark hair, but their eyes aren't anyway." I rebuked with a grin.

Gandalf's eyes rose at this. "So you knew about Lord Elrond as well." He added softly.

"Yeah…" I whispered, feeling the tension coming back. "Mister Gandalf…"

"Call me Gandalf, Lady Jacqueline…"

"Then you too call me Jacqueline, or Jack if you want. I am not too fond of formalities Gandalf." I grinned as I swung my two legs up and down slightly. Gandalf laughed heartily before letting a comfortable silence settled in between the both of us.

"May I ask where we are going Gandalf," I asked softly, not wanting to break the peaceful atmosphere, "and also what year I am now in?"

"You are about to enter the Shire, Jacqueline. The year now is 3001 of the Third age, March the 30th in fact."

'_I am like… 17 years before the Fellowship is formed! What the heck! But wait, I am going to the Shire…. That means…'_

"You mean I get to see the hobbits?" I exclaimed loudly, excitement rising in me.

"Yes you will. In fact, I am visiting an old friend of mine there. I am sure you already knew who Bilbo is with your knowledge," Gandalf replied , his gaze softened, "He is about to celebrate his one hundred and eleventh birthday together with his nephew, who is having his coming of age on the same day. I was to deliver fireworks for his celebration." And after which, he pointed at the big bump beneath the cloth that was covering the entire cart with his pipe.

I looked behind and widened my eyes with a grin. "So Bilbo is celebrating his birthday together with Frodo as well!" Then a cold silence splashed at me, and I shut my mouth tight, wondering if I had said something I should not have.

"Jacqueline, don't reveal about your knowledge to anyone, for rumours will spread. And don't say anything about the future, not even to me. Let fate runs its course as it should be. And remain low." Gandalf said, his gaze remained on the road.

I looked at Gandalf and returned my gaze in front. Images of events from the movies I had watched so far raced across my mind. I closed my eyes and breathed out.

"I understand Gandalf. Who knows what might happen if I tampered with it." I whispered, my eyes looking up at the sky.

* * *

We had been traveling for around many hours now I believed. Gandalf and I had been talking much during that period. I told him more about my world, and even introduced him to my handphone and the MP3 player I had with me. Man, you should have seen the look on his face when I played a rock and roll tune from the MP3.

"Your world is quite interesting. I am astounded by how these… machines or technology as you said, are being used. It's unlike what I have ever seen in Middle Earth." Gandalf commented as he observed my handphone with one hand and the other still on the reigns.

"You can never believe it Gandalf." I laughed goodheartedly.

"Perhaps child, perhaps." He too laughed until he noticed a screensaver of Canthini that I had taken with my handphone. I looked over at him and saw it.

"That's Canthini, one of my two best friends in my world." I said, capturing Gandalf's attention. "She is quite intelligent and hardworking, unlike me and we have been friends since our secondary school days… if you wondering what is secondary school, it's a school with a much higher teachings. Do you get what I mean?"

Gandalf nodded.

"Well, we had many great times together, but she had left for overseas studies after we graduate… though we may be apart, we still contacted each other through emails and long distance calls." I smiled at the fond memories and noticed Gandalf looking at me questionably.

"I shall explain to you about emails and long-distance calls later my dear old wizard, as it is quite complicated," I grinned. _A girl teaching a wise wizard, the feeling is kinda great actually _I thought with a mental smirk. Gandalf just shrugged his shoulders and looked ahead thoughtfully.

'_But I wonder, can I return home somehow? What if, I cannot go back to my own home? What if I am stuck here on Middle Earth and never to return!' _I shivered at that thought. '_I cannot stay here… I still have so many things I have wanted to do back home, like becoming a comic artist and an animator for God's sake!' _

"Can you help me find a way back to my world, Gandalf?" I asked, my heart thumping louder than usual.

Gandalf remain silent for a moment.

"I do not know how to bring you back to your world Jacqueline. The book that brought you here may perhaps has the ability or powers to sent you back…"

"I see… But the book should still be in my world, in that lift I was in before I was brought here…"

"Then I do not know any other way. For traveling between two worlds required a great deal of power and wizardry. Still Child, I will help while I can." He gave a kind smile.

I smiled back and thanked him gratefully.

"Jacqueline, look." Gandalf said. I looked forward and saw that we were no longer surrounded by trees. Wide green fields spread throughout the land contrasting with the blue clear sky, and small hills could be seen sprouting from the fields. Small figures could be seen moving down narrow paths that spread wide and far and faint sounds of animals and people talking could be heard. Stone walls of at least two meters lined on the right side of the path and trees and flowers continued to decorate the land. I stared in awed as I felt the peaceful and tranquil atmosphere.

"Welcome to the Shire, Child, the land of Halflings."

* * *

We had entered Hobbiton after another one hour or so, crossing stone bridges, passing beautiful flower fields and ponds and rivers. I even saw cottages and hobbit hills, or smials, as what Gandalf had told me of.

Gandalf was quite knowledgeable about their race. He informed me about their weakness for mushrooms, their lives in the Shire, the invention of pipeweed and so much more. From the way he spoke of the folk, I could see how much he cared for the hobbits and his love for the Shire. Even I could not help but feel that this was a paradise.

But I could not help but noticed the stares and looks of unwelcome pointing towards me and Gandalf as we passed by several hobbits during our trip and immediately felt quite uncomfortable by it. Gandalf later told me that hobbits were quite untrusting with strangers from outside the Shire, which I knew. In the end, I decided to smile friendly at the staring hobbits, but they turned their backs and returned to their duties, ignoring my actions. I shrugged it aside and instead, I asked Gandalf about himself.

But all the old wizard said was, "A wizard should not speak and reveal too much about himself, and I thought you knew much about me Child, with your knowledge." And then he smiled mysteriously.

"Well, I was not such a huge crazy fan of the story to an extent where I know almost everything about each character in it, even to what colour underwear worn." I countered and rolled my eyes, but laughed along with him in the end. The hobbits around us who heard our laughter, just stared at us puzzled and with caution.

We had crossed many smials by now and the wagon was going uphill slowly. When we finally reached the top, a large smial was seen with a huge tree planted above it, giving the area much shade from the sun. The wagon stopped exactly beside the wooden gate and behind it, was a flight of stairs that led to the round green entrance of the smial. There was a small garden below the one of the windows that was in full bloom. I held my breath at the beauty I was seeing before me.

"This is the Bag End, home of Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf said as he got down from the wagon with his staff in his hand and patted his brown horse gratefully. I too got down on both feet and walked towards the edge of the path, which overlook the entire land of Shire and stared in awe. _'I wished I had a sketchbook and a pencil with me. Then I can sketch what I see right now…' _I thought, letting my eyes embraced the breathtaking view, not noticing Gandalf looking at me with amusement.

"Is this how the Shire look like in the movies you have said?"

I turned towards him and smiled widely. "Almost the same, but yet, there are more sceneries that the movies did not show."

Gandalf nodded with a knowing smile.

"Come Child, I shall introduce you to Bilbo himself."

I nodded and followed him through the wooden gate and up the stairs. I stood behind Gandalf as he held his staff up, preparing to use it to knock the round door. My heart raced with excitement at the thought of meeting Bilbo Baggins himself.

"Do not forget about my warnings, Jacqueline. Do not reveal about your knowledge of this world." Gandalf reminded sternly, twisting his body such that he could look at me.

"I swear to the Lord above me. I shall be careful." I swore, raising my right hand up as I took the oath.

Gandalf nodded and used his staff to knock the door. Then we waited.

"… who is it?" A male, middle-aged voice called out from inside the house.

"An old friend. " Gandalf replied loudly and immediately, the green door, swung open inwards, revealing a child. But his face was that of a middle aged adult and his curly grey locks concealed little of the pointed ears that were poking out. Despite his slightly wrinkled face, his eyes told the opposite. They were filled with much joy and untold vitality as he stared at the old wizard. His dressing was quite unique, unlike those hobbits I had seen. He wore a comfortable looking long sleeved shirt underneath and a maroon vest with a wide collar. Three golden buttons was sewn on the vest. His feet was larger than a normal foot like mine and was covered in hair, which the evidence of being a hobbit, besides the obvious shortness of the man.

"Gandalf? My dear old friend!" The hobbit cried with sheer happiness as Gandalf kneeled down and welcomed him into his wide opened arms with a great smile. I smiled warmly at the exchange from behind.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf laughed as he gently pulled away from Bilbo, "It's been a while, my old friend… it's soon to be your one hundred and eleventh birthday. I have brought the fireworks you have requested for…" But when he studied Bilbo's face, he paused slightly before answering, "… and you haven't age a bit…"

I stared at Gandalf and realized that he said the same last line in the movie. But this time, it was before the party. Come to think of it, I had not meet Frodo yet.

I heard Gandalf laughed slightly before standing up and Bilbo just shrugged with a joyful smile. Then he noticed me from behind. I bowed slightly towards him with an awkward smile. Why, this man, err hobbit was nearly one head shorter than me!

"And who is this fine-looking lad that I had never seen before Gandalf?" Bilbo questioned, his eyes filled with curiosity and interest. I sweatdropped at his question. Did I look like a guy in his eyes? Come to think of it, when I first met Gandalf, he too thought at first I was a guy!

Gandalf could not help but burst into a booming laughter, causing Bilbo to look confused and I looking offended, mistaken as a male twice no less. One by a wizard and the other a hobbit. How nice.

"Why Bilbo, you are looking at a lady!" Gandalf exclaimed, his grin still visible. Bilbo widened his eyes at the truth and looked back at me. His eyes shifted toward my chest and his sparkling eyes widened further.

"By Valar, you really are a lady!" Bilbo said in surprise as I smiled weakly at the hobbit. "Your dressing, it is quite inappropriate for a lady indeed and your hair is quite short as well." He continued as he scrutinized me further up and down. "If you are flat chest, you will make a nice looking lad, though the shoulders should be broader."

"Thank… thank you for the compliment Mister Bilbo. " I said and noticed Gandalf's eyes twinkled with sheer amusement at the exchange.

"I am sorry for the mistake I made, my dear. I am Bilbo Baggins, the master of Bag End." He bowed charmingly and gave an apologetic smile.

"Jacqueline, Jacqueline Chow, or Jack for short. No harm done. After all, an old wizard had said the same thing to me when we first met." I looked towards Gandalf who shrugged his shoulders and held his staff close to him. Bilbo continued to look at me with interest.

"Gandalf, I have never seen her race before with such unique appearances. What is…"

"All will be answered in due time, old friend. Now, shall we enter your home and get this lady a more suitable attire?" Gandalf interrupted gently.

"Of course! Where are my manners! Come in! Come in both of you." Bilbo said cheerfully as he walked back into his home, his feet not making any sound against the ground and opened wider the door.

"Lady's first, Jacqueline, " Gandalf said, as he stepped aside to let me enter but I paused.

"Do I need to remove my sandals?" I asked Gandalf, pointing towards my pair of sandals I had on my feet. Gandalf raised his eyebrows and Bilbo laughed, his laughter rang through the halls of his house.

"No need, my dear. Just come in. " Bilbo smiled warmly and with a deep breath, I took my first step into Bag End…

* * *

Hope you enjoy the story so far. Please review.

Cheers.


	5. Bag End

Author's note:

Whew, the fourth chapter is done! Man, One thing is for sure, writing a story is not an easy task. Cheers to all the good writers out there. Be it marysuish or non-marysueish. To those who have keep tracked on my story, I thank you wholeheartedly. I assure you, I will try to make this story as interesting and non-marysueish as possible. To those who stumbled in my realm for the first time, I welcome you.

So you guys just sit back, relax and have some popcorns and coke while you at it, and read. Don't forget to review after that. Feel free to comment on the story. All advices and ideas are welcome. grin

ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to Tolkein.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Bag End**

When I entered into Bag End, I was surprised at the exact likeness of the Bag End I saw in the 'Fellowship of the Ring'. The main hall was painted in a warm cream colour and was handsomely furnished with shelves and chests lining on both sides of the walls, giving it a posh yet welcoming and comfortable atmosphere. It was amazing for the entire architecture of the smial was circles! From the corridors to the doors and the windows. It seemed that all the rooms were on the same level and spread throughout, taking the full area of the hill in good use.

I walked further in cautiously, my sandals making soft noises against the smooth, shiny wooden floor. I noticed above me was a golden chandelier and when I saw Gandalf entering through the door as well and stood up straight, why, his head was about to reach the ceiling! Only then I realized that I was much shorter than him, only slightly above the waistline of his grey cloak. At least, I would not hit against the chandelier with my height.

"You better be careful of your head, Gandalf." I grinned as the wizard took down his pointed hat, revealing his long flowing grey, slivery hair that reached to his hip.

"You need not worry about myself Child, for a wizard is always cautious wherever he goes." His eyes twinkled with confidence. Bilbo was behind us shutting the door and turned towards us with a wide infectious smile.

"Well, let me take that hat and your staff, old friend," he said and Gandalf complied without a word. "Feel free to look around, Lady Jacqueline. I believed you had never been into a smial before, am I right?"

I nodded with a smile and Bilbo gave an amused laugh before passing by me to hang Gandalf's hat against the hooks in front. After which he leaned the staff against the wall beside it.

"Then I have to make you feel welcome. Come, go into the kitchen my dear and I shall make you and Gandalf some tea. Or would you like something stronger, Gandalf? Perhaps the ale in my cellar! I have a few bottles and they are from 1296. Very good year! Why they are almost as old as I am," he laughed heartily.

I saw Gandalf avoiding the chandelier by moving along the sides and bend his body lower as his eyes followed Bilbo's movement.

While Bilbo was saying so, he turned left and hobbled noiselessly down the long corridor. "It was laid down by my father. Shall we open one then?" Bilbo's merry voice rang throughout the hall. I widened my eyes at this conversation. This should be said on his birthday itself, was it not?

_Don't tell me this world doesn't follow the original script of the movie? Or does that mean my presence is affecting this world? _I shook my head to get rid of negative thoughts.

"Tea will be just fine Bilbo." Gandalf said in confirmation. His eyebrows rose as he saw my action but said nothing. He signaled me to follow him into the kitchen, and was about to walk backward when 'CLANK!' his back hit against the chandelier.

I fought back a laugh as Gandalf avoided the rocking chandelier and held its position with his hands. "So… who says a wizard is always cautious eh?"

Gandalf said nothing and turned his body to walk into the kitchen beside him, only to find his head whammed onto top of the entrance. I could not contain my laughter as he groaned at the pain he felt on his head. "I did warn you, Gandalf. "I said as I walked pass him without suffering any injuries.

"Enough said Child. I was… concentrating on something else in my mind." He huffed and with that he led me into the kitchen, watching wearily at the ceiling. I rolled my eyes.

It was amazing how homely Bag End was, kind of reminding me of my home back in Singapore. A huge, cozy looking fireplace was facing me as I sipped on my tea appreciatively. It tasted of apples and a hint of mint, something that I had never tasted in my life.

'Well as long as it is not bitter, I can drink them.' My eyes wandered to the shelves that were installed on the wall beside the fireplace, gazing at the books and glass wares on them. There are a few wooden frames, mostly were filled with real-life drawings of Bilbo. The table in front of me was covered with mostly bread, cheese and apples, sitting on big cutting boards. I turned my gaze towards the enormous pieces of meat and fish that hung neatly on the walls and widened my eyes. Boy, this kitchen was stocked with food!

"Is this the only kitchen you have Master Bilbo?" I asked, watching Bilbo pouring tea to Gandalf.

"Call me Bilbo my dear, for the term Master makes me sound too old. In return, I shall call you Jacqueline. Or would you prefer Jack?"

"Either is fine Bilbo." I smiled at the old hobbit.

"Well then, now back to the question you asked of me," He said and poured himself a cup before taking a seat beside Gandalf. "This kitchen is one of the few I have in Bag End. They are all in the next few rooms down that corridor, all stocked with food. After all, we hobbits love eating."

I stared at Bilbo shocked. Gandalf laughed at my expression.

"Bilbo here is the head of the Baggins family, one of the well respected and wealthiest families in the Shire besides the Took and the Brandybuck. So it is not shocking to know that he has the wealth to build and fill many kitchens." Gandalf explained as he set aside his pipe and drank his tea.

"Oh please Gandalf," Bilbo exclaimed, his eyes twinkled." Soon Frodo shall inherit my wealth and become the head. After all, he is my chosen heir and I say I had selected well, for he has the Baggins spirit within him. And he manages the wealth far better than me for sure." He said proudly and I smiled warmly at his remarks whereas Gandalf looked knowingly at the hobbit.

"Oh yes, Jacqueline, if you do not know about Frodo, he is my nep…"

"She knew about Frodo, Bilbo." Gandalf interrupted, his gaze directed towards me. I saw Bilbo's eyes widened and turned to Gandalf. I looked at Gandalf in anxiety. _Is he going to tell Bilbo of my knowledge!_

"You mean you told her about Frodo?"

"No Bilbo. She already knew him before we met …"

I rested my eyes on the table, my hands gripped tightly around the cup as I felt the tension building up.

"Why I didn't expect Frodo to be known in the race of Man. Why, that boy hasn't set a foot outside the Shire himself, Gandalf. What race is she from? Her clothing and appearance as I had noticed are far too unique and different. She's most definitely not an elf!" Bilbo exclaimed, his eyes boring into Gandalf's.

There was an uncomfortable silence entering into the kitchen and I focused my gaze on the reflection of myself on the cup, not noticing the main door clicked open and shut closed.

"She is not from any race of Men, for she is from another world." Gandalf revealed. Bilbo gasped in amazement.

And at that moment, another gasp was heard.

I snapped up my head and twisted my body to the source.

There at the entrance of the kitchen, was another hobbit. He was around the same height as Bilbo, but seemed to be slightly taller by a few centimeters. He looked thinner and his face was definitely more youthful, like the face of a young adult. His noticeable pointed ears poked out from his curly black locks and his big clear blue eyes widened with surprise. He wore a simple white shirt and brown pants that were slightly below his knees, like how a hobbit would dress.

'_Why,'_ my eyes widened as I recognized his appearance, _'he looks almost like the Frodo in the movie!.' _

"Frodo! You have returned early from the Green Dragon." Bilbo said as he stood up and walked towards the younger hobbit.

"Bilbo, well… Pippin and Merry had something on during the evening at the Brandybuck, thus Sam and I had decided to return home, since after all the both of us have nothing to do." Frodo answered and looked towards his uncle. Then he noticed Gandalf standing up from his seat to greet him.

"Gandalf! You have come!" Frodo cried in surprise as he launched himself into Gandalf's cloak. Gandalf laughed at his actions and returned the hug. "It's no wonder I overheard rumours of strangers entering the Shire! One of which was a grey wizard." He grinned.

"I am glad to see you again, Frodo Baggins. Congratulations on your coming of age."

"Thank you Gandalf. You can never guess how much I waited for this day." Frodo laughed before his gaze turned towards me. I gulped and immediately stood up from my seat.

'_Okay Jacqueline. Don't get all too excited on seeing the ringbearer. Yes, he may be handsome looking and adorable for a hobbit, but you still have to return home and fulfill your dreams. I shall NOT be a Marysue. No way!' _I thought as I walked forward and stood in front of Frodo.

Frodo looked up towards me and I could see a mixture of fear and yet curiosity in his blue eyes.

'_Well, if a being who is twice their size, taller and strange stood before him, I would be shock if he does not feel frightened by my presence.'_

I stretched out my right hand towards him and he jumped slightly in confusion. Gandalf and Bilbo looked on in amusement.

I let go a breath I unconsciously held and gave a friendly smile which I could muster at the moment.

"Good afternoon, Frodo Baggins. I am Jacqueline Chow, an acquaintance of Gandalf. And as what you have overheard, I am from another world."

* * *

Gandalf sat comfortably in his seat, his grin never leaving his face as I had finally finished answering the questions Bilbo and Frodo plummeted me with after that. Mostly were about my world and how I got here. I left out about my knowledge and the dimension between my world and theirs, after all I had promised Gandalf. I believed he would reveal it if he wanted that person to know.

"So which means that Gandalf found you near the Shire?" Frodo's clear boyish voice sounded as he looked at me in amazement, leaning near the entrance.

"More like I found him in fact." I grinned at the old wizard who just snorted. Somehow or the other, I had become friends with Gandalf during the trip to Bag End. Although I did not know much about him yet, I knew I could trust him.

"Well, that says much about your entire appearance and looks, my dear. And I was wondering if there's a new race of Man popping out on Middle Earth!" Bilbo gave an impish grin as he glanced over at my black T-shirt with a yellow logo printed in front. I smiled sheepishly as I placed my two hands on my lap, fingering the hems of my red checkered shorts.

"She is too different. Any person, be it Man, Elves or Dwarfs can easily see that she does not belong to this world." Gandalf said matter-of-factly.

'…_you might be in great danger…' _

"_You might be sought after by him to obtain your knowledge of the future and with it; he can change the course of fate and eliminate all those who lived on Middle Earth."_

Gandalf's words floated back into my mind. There was a definite high possibility that the Dark Lord might search for me for what ever reason and with my looks, I could be easily found and brought over to him, even if I dressed in the clothes made on Middle Earth. Damn. I had to speak to Gandalf later about my situation alone.

Bilbo clapped his hands which brought me back from my thoughts.

"I believed that Jacqueline and Gandalf are weary from their trip. Frodo, my boy, can you show the lady to her new room? I wish to speak to Gandalf longer. We have much to discuss on the celebration!"

"Alright Bilbo." Frodo grinned and left his spot. He caught my gaze and with a shy smile, he motioned me to follow him.

I returned the smile weakly and stood up from my seat, thanking Bilbo for his kind hospitality. I turned to Gandalf, hoping to speak to him privately but only to find him smiling knowingly at me.

"We will speak later, Child. Now go and rest."

I sighed and nodded understandingly. Frodo was waiting patiently at the entrance and I walked towards him slowly, excited of able to be with the hobbit alone.

"Do you want a tour around Bag End before I show you your room? I believe Bilbo have not done so yet." Frodo said softly. I looked down slightly to meet his gaze, and although his eyes still showed fear, but this time it lessened.

I gave a real grin. "Sure."

And with a 'goodbye' to the wizard and the old hobbit, I was off on a tour with the soon-to-be ring bearer as my guide for the day.

* * *

By the time the tour of Bad End was finally over, it was getting dark. Man, this place had so many rooms within one hill!

Frodo had been very patient and quite enthusiastic, worming a place in my heart. No doubt being the heir of the Bag End, he knew which room was which even with the door closed! During the tour, we chatted about the Shire and more about the hobbits, so as to get comfortable with each other's presence and he also told me which rooms were his favorite, like Bilbo's private library and the study room just beside his room, where there were a lot of tools and stationeries for usage! He was quite gentlemanly and polite, acknowledging me as 'My lady', or 'Ms Jacqueline', but I told him to call me by name and he did so for his. All in all, the tour was enjoyable.

When we reached my assigned room, I thanked Frodo gratefully and gave him a friendly pat on his back, which kinda surprised him a little but later graced me with his beautiful smile. I blushed slightly, after all, who would not be bowled over if given a smile like that by a handsome man err… hobbit, but managed to smile back in return.

"The bathrooms are free to use, so you need not worry about bathing. Do you wish to join us for dinner, after you have refreshed yourself perhaps?" he asked, his eyes seem to brighten up by the thought of dinner.

"It's alright. I am feeling tired from the entire thing so I am going to pass the dinner offer. Please inform your uncle that I am sorry."

Frodo gave a light nod and walked away. I stared at his retreating form for a moment, still not believing that I was in Bag End, in the same house with Bilbo Baggins and the two members of the fellowship.

'_Well, life's getting better and better… but… I wonder how I am going to survive on Middle Earth … Never mind… sleep first."_

With a great weary sigh, I entered the room, hoping to use one of the bathrooms and shower. For I stink!

* * *

There was a knock on the door of my room as I sat on my new bed, enjoying its softness.

"Come in."

"So how was your tour, Jacqueline? Frodo said you are not joining us for dinner so I have decided to come in for a moment, after all dinner is not ready yet." Gandalf's voice crept into the room as he entered in, his grey cloak swept past the floor. I gave a wide smile. "It's quite cool actually. Frodo is a great guide."

"Cool?" His eye brows raised.

"It's a slang I used in my world. Meaning… er… interesting, fun!" I explained as I dried my hair with the towel that was provided in my room.

I had just finished taking a bath in one of the bathrooms that was near my room, and I tell you, the bathroom was really amazing. I could not believe that there could be a toilet bowl there. Not the advanced one but a wooden one. Man, there's even a flush system! There was also a big bathtub there too and the entire room is furnished in a plush hobbit style, just as fitting to Bilbo's wealth status. My room that Frodo brought me to was also done in the same style, with a soft hobbit size bed, a rectangular wooden study table and a cushioned chair. There were also a handsome cupboard and two kerosene lamps, one on the table and the other beside my bed. Cozy was the word I gave to my new room.

I had worn back the same clothes that I worn before the entire fiasco had occurred, which I did not mind since I was sure Frodo and Bilbo's clothes could not fit my size.

'_That's because I am fat and weighed 84 kg. That makes it hard for me to get clothes in my world…' _I grinned. I remembered my mother, whenever she tried to bring me to shopping malls and buy female clothes for me; she would always say that it was so difficult to find even one blouse that fit me…

Gandalf looked at my clothes knowingly.

"It seemed that we need to make you some fitting clothes. I have discussed this with Bilbo and he is happy to help you settle here in the Shire…"

"My mum used to complain a lot on my size… saying how much I should lose the extra weight…" I whispered, my eyes looking to the ground. "It was hard to buy clothes for me in my world, thus I usually wear men clothes, especially my brother's, as they were more comfortable and have sizes that fit me."

I looked up only to find Gandalf sitting on the chair near the study table, looking at me expectantly.

"Sorry for hearing my blabbering… I just… I just suddenly miss my home… that's all…" I said softly as I held the towel in my hand. I did not know why, but my heart ached from the loss of my family and friends. I was all alone, alone in this new strange fictional world… without anyone to relate to from my world.

_I wonder how they are… Mom, Dad, my two crazy brothers, Jonathan and Jarret… I missed mum's cooking, I missed Jonathan's laughter, I missed Jarret's bickering, and I missed Dad's comforting smiles… and all my friends in school and in my life…… _

"Gandalf, I don't belong here… although in my world, any girl will die to be in my place to come to Middle Earth, but I rather dream of this than to find this all become true. Now especially since you said I might be in great danger and my looks…"

"I know Child. But you are already here. I am sorry but there is a high chance of you never leaving this world. But if you really are in danger, I will put you away from harm's reach." Gandalf said softly.

I clenched my eyes shut, tears threatening to spill out.

"I thank you for your words and protection. But still, I need to find a way to go back… for I still have many things to do… many things..."

"…"

There was silence in the air as neither of us spoke, each within our own thoughts. For Gandalf, he continued to smoke his pipe, his face thoughtful

"Oh! And Gandalf?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you again… for letting me travel with you despite, you know, being from another world…" I said sincerely.

Gandalf smiled beneath his pipe.

"Sleep Child. You will need it." He whispered before he stood up and tucked me into bed, like how a father would tuck his child to bed.

"Good night Jacqueline."

"Good night Gandalf, and apologize to Bilbo again for me." I whispered and after hearing the click of the door closing shut, I slept.


	6. Months in Hobbiton Part 1

Author's note:

Next up is chapter 6. I swear each chapter is growing longer and longer... thanks to those who reviewed. To those who are reading, I thank you for taking your time to read my story. Enjoy.

(If there are OOCs in the characters or wrong info given, I apologize)

Disclaimer: LOTR is owned by Tolkein.

Chapter 5 – The Months in Hobbiton (part1)

* * *

'_**We will do our best to find your daughter...'**_

_What's going on?_

'_**Please… help us find back our daughter, she is not the type who will run away from home. I believed there might be something bad happening to her!'**_

_Dad? Why, I am in the living room!_

'_**I have called all her friends, Betsy and YiXin especially, **__**but, they say that she is not in their houses or with them.'**_

_Mom, I am here! Mom! Why can't they hear me!_

'_Because you are not in your world Child … you are still on Middle Earth. Don't you remember how you come here…?'_

_That voice. It's you again! What do you want? Why did you bring me here! _

_'I did not bring you here Jacqueline. The book did.'_

_Then, then why did that frigging book choose me?_

_'The book did not choose you… Valar or in your words, destiny has chosen you…'_

_Destiny? I don't understand… _

_'Why, it is you who have picked up the book, and not others who have passed by. Fate works in strange ways…' _

_Come to think of it, other people walk to and fro around that area; yet, they just glanced at it and walked away. Shit! Don't tell me that my curiosity is the reason why I am here!_

_Wait! then tell me why the book dropped in my country? I mean, Middle Earth is equivalent to New Zealand or America! Why in Singapore then? _

'_That I do not know child… I have seen your world, and indeed, I too wonder why the book would fall into a place irrelevant to the context of Middle Earth… perhaps again, it's the work of Valar…'_

…_. Okay… more destiny stuff… I give up… But, I have to know._

_Can I go back to my home? Do you know of any way I can go back from Middle Earth?_

…

…

…

…

_Hello! Voice?_

'_You are here for a reason Child. You can change the fate of Middle Earth, either for the better or for the worst…'_

_Yes, I know! I read too many fanfictions to know that for one from my world come to Middle Earth, he…well… mostly SHE has to be part of the entire Ring FIASCO! But you haven't answered my question! _

_CAN I GO BACK?_

'_No Child… you cannot go back…'_

…

_You mean I am stuck here for all my life! _

'_But for now… much wizardry and magic is required for such a task… but there might be a way…_

_So you are saying that there's still a chance? _

_'Yes… but the possibility is slim child…'_

_Then I will hold on to that. I cannot leave my family and friends in my world and stay here._

_'…I see…'_

_By the way, who are you?_

_'All will be revealed in due time. It seems that you have found Gandalf the Grey… stay with him and remain low Child and may the Valar guide you in your path…'_

_Wait!

* * *

_

"WAIT!"

I opened my eyes, only to face the cream painted ceiling. I groaned and sat up from my bed wearily, my hair all ruffled up and messy. That's when I realized that I had actually slept with my spectacles on!

"Must have been too nervous and too tired from yesterday… Stupid me…" I muttered as I took down my specs to rub my eyes.

"Jacqueline?" A familiar voice came from beside me but was filled with worry. I turn to my left, and met with sparkling blue eyes.

"Fro…Frodo!" I exclaimed in shock, "What are you doing in my room!"

The hobbit looked down, looking at a random spot on the floor. I could see his pointed ears becoming slightly red. In embarrassment I believed. I could not help but giggle mentally at his cuteness.

"You have been talking in your sleep for quite sometime. Gandalf and Bilbo are quite worried for you, especially Gandalf." He said softly from under his curly bangs.

"Do you still fear me Frodo?" I asked outright, for somehow, I could sense fear and distrust emitting from the young hobbit.

Frodo looked up abruptly. "No! I…" then he paused, his face redden deeply. "… I do not fear you Jacqueline… although when I first saw you, no offence, you were quite huge in size, just like the dwarves Bilbo befriended with, but just much taller. I was at first frightened by you but once I have known you a little better, you are quite interesting and pleasant and… you are a friend of Gandalf… so…"

I stared at the hobbit, amazed by his sincere and honest answer. I smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Frodo… and with that, let us reintroduce ourselves again," I stretched out my right hand towards him and grinned widely, "I am Jacqueline. Let's be great friends. Oh yeah, you are suppose to shake it, like that time in the kitchen."

At first he was confused again, but after a while, a beautiful smile graced on his lips and my heart raced a little again. Frodo took my hand and shook it. "I am Frodo Baggins and am honored to be your friend."

"Same here." I gave a toothy grin. "So… You said I am talking in my sleep?"

Frodo nodded, slightly frowning.

"Gandalf was the first to hear your murmurings and he stayed by you throughout the early morning till now…"

'Shit! Don't tell me he heard the conversation!' In alarm, I immediately put back on my spectacles and got out of the bed. Frodo stood up from his seat, bewildered. "Jacqueline?"

"Where's Gandalf?" I asked, walking briskly to the round door of my room. _My main objective now is to confront Gandalf and ask him what he heard about during in my sleep and also what I have to do here in the Shire. Stay low… how am I supposed to do that!_

"He had already left the Shire in the morning." I halted in my track. "He will be back to bring more fireworks for the up-coming celebration so he should returned before the party. Do not worry."

_That old wizard… if he's gone, then what am I going to do here? I am supposed to follow him after all!_ I groaned in despair. Just then, I felt a hand tapping my shoulder from behind and turned to see Frodo handing me a folded paper.

"Gandalf left this letter. He said that no one should read it except you." I took the letter and he walked to the door.

"After which, will you like to join Bilbo and I for lunch? Later, I can show you Hobbiton if you like."

Frodo twisted his body and asked, his eyes promised much fun and interest in the tour.

"Okay… I mean I love to. But, I will like to wash up first." I grinned sheepishly, forgetting that on MiddleEarth, slangs like 'cool' and 'okay' were not in their dictionaries.

"Then we will be in the main kitchen waiting." And with that, the door closed softly, leaving me with some privacy. I immediately unfolded the paper, revealing neat cursive words. I scanned the letter.

It read:

To Jacqueline,

I am sorry for leaving you abruptly after our meeting. If you have received this letter from Frodo, I believed that boy have already told you the reason of my sudden departure. Bilbo is willing to accommodate you in Bag End during my absence and if there are problems with adapting to the environment, he and Frodo will do their best to help you.

Remember Child, be careful in your conversations with anyone. Do not reveal your knowledge to anyone, unless you believed that the person is trustworthy. Frodo has already known about your knowledge, and he has sworn secrecy of it. Bilbo still remained uninformed, for reasons I have yet to confirm.

I will be back soon. For now, enjoy your stay in the Shire. We will discuss of the dream you made when I return.

Gandalf.

"So Gandalf had told Frodo about it… but he did not tell Bilbo yet… must have been because of the One ring he is carrying…"

Gandalf should have already noticed Bilbo's peculiar habit of always placing his hand into his left vest pocket, to feel the Ring. He was a wizard! Of course he was supposed to be sharp to notice that!

Putting the letter in my pockets, I grabbed my towel from the chair and off to the Bathroom!

Time to start off my new life in Middle Earth right.

* * *

By the time I reached the main Kitchen, the smell of roasted chicken filled the entire area. On the rather large hobbit table, there were plates of mashed potatoes, salads, fruits, roasted chicken and… a lot, a lot of meat. I was overwhelmed by the amount of food presented on the table.

"Ah! Good afternoon my dear! You are just in time for lunch!" Bilbo greeted merrily at me from his seat. I smiled back warmly and greeted back.

Frodo stood up from his seat beside Bilbo and walked to me. "My lady," he said and gave a low bow, "I shall bring you to your seat." He reached out his hand to me and gave a charming smile.

I blushed at his actions. Back where I come from, no male had been this gentlemanly towards me for such guys were nearly in extinction. But in Middle Earth, everything was all opposite and Frodo was one living example. _'I better get used to such behavior if I were to adapt here…' _I had a gut feeling that I was going to experience more of such things later on.

Playing along with Frodo, I curtsied awkwardly and took his hand. "My lord, thank you…." I too tried to smile charming at him but all this were too weird for me. "You don't have to do that again Frodo. I am no lady for you to act this gentlemanly." I said with an embarrassed grin.

"Nonsense, you are a lady," Bilbo exclaimed in between his bites of chicken, "though you looked and dressed like a man…"

"Bilbo!" Frodo said warningly at his speech, though his face had an amused smile.

"Your uncle is right you know." I laughed as Frodo guide me to my seat opposite of Bilbo.

"If you wear a dress, I assure you will look like a lady, Jacqueline." With a sincere smile, Frodo returned to his seat and started piling up his plate with mashed potatoes. I imagined myself wearing a hobbit dress and stifled a laugh.

"Nah, it will look weird on me. No dresses can fit for a girl like me."

"Don't you worry, Frodo here shall bring you to the tailor shop in Hobbiton later to make some dresses for you. But for now…" Bilbo said but was interrupted by a knock on the main door.

"Ah! Just in time! Frodo my lad, open the door and welcome our guest in."

"Who is it Bilbo?" The younger hobbit questioned as he went and opened the door.

"Good day Mister Frodo!" A warm, gruff voice came from outside. My mind clicked at the voice. 'Why it is…'

"Sam! What are you doing here? I thought today is a day off for you from the gardening?" Frodo cried in surprise as he moved aside from the entrance.

"Well Mister Frodo, Mister Bilbo has made a request to borrow some dresses from Old Gaffer, and I am here to bring them." A stocky hobbit was revealed as Frodo closed the door.

My heart leapt with excitement and also fear. I did not expect to meet another member of the fellowship this soon, especially Samwise Gamgee. I stood up from my seat, waiting to be introduced. Bilbo too stood up and walked to my side.

"But why would Mister Bilbo want dresses, Mister Frodo?" Sam said with curiosity as he shifted the package he brought in his arms. Frodo did not replyy but smiled mysterious.

"Come Sam, I wish to introduce you to someone."

"Someone? You mean there's a guest here Mister Frodo?" Sam voiced out as he was dragged into the Kitchen by a grinning Frodo. Sam was wearing almost the same as Frodo, with a plain sandy brown jacket above his white collared shirt and a pair of olive pants that stop a few inches above his ankles.

"Good afternoon Samwise Gamgee. Thank you for delivering the dresses as requested." Bilbo greeted with a welcoming smile.

"Mister Bilbo! It's not much but that's all that old Gaffer could provide… " Sam returned the greeting and he was about to walk over to Bilbo when he noticed me for the first time. The reaction I had from Sam was quite amusing for he froze at his spot and dropped the package down on to the floor. His eyes became as big as saucers and his mouth opened and closed like a goldfish.

"Th…This…this…" Sam stuttered as he pointed towards me in shock. Frodo could not help but laughed heartily, his lilting laughter filled the entire kitchen. Bilbo too joined in the laughter, causing me and Sam to both be flustered.

Though I should also laugh at his reaction, in the end, I decided to give a friendly smile towards the flustered hobbit.

"Hello. This is the first time we met. I am Jacqueline." I again stretched out my hand. Sam looked at me and down at my hand cautiously, already out of his flustered self.

"Don't worry Sam, she's a friend of Gandalf," Frodo said, giving assurance to him with a pat on his back. Sam looked at Frodo and back towards me. With a shaky smile, he cautiously took my hand and gave a slight shake. "I am Samwise Gamgee or Sam, Ms…ms Jacqueline."

"Do not fear me Mister Gamgee, for I do not eat hobbits for lunch." I said with a wry grin. Sam gulped in fear as he backed away from me.

"My dear, I believed you have frightened our dear Sam enough." Bilbo remarked in amusement as he picked up the package from the floor and opened it to inspect the goods.

"She may be huge and tall, Sam, but she is quite tamed." Frodo said, trying to relieve his gardener from his fear.

"Tamed?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow as he winked at me. Sam looked at me for a moment longer before blushing deeply and gave an apology for his behavior. I waved the apology off with a gentle smile, which somehow made Sam relaxed slightly, but his guard was still up.

"Come dear Sam, you have joined us at the right time for luncheon. Let's eat!" Bilbo announced. Sam's ears perked up at the sound of luncheon and nodded.

Frodo and Sam took a seat beside each other and I was about to return to my seat when Bilbo handed me the package.

"Here you go my dear, our gaffer's wife's dresses should somewhat fit you. You shall dress in this for a few days before your dresses are made."

I opened the package, revealing neatly folded hobbit dresses. At least three sets, I mused and thanked Bilbo.

"Thank you Mister Gamgee and please pass my thanks to Old gaffer for the dresses. Or do you wish to be called Sam?" I smiled to Sam, who reddened again. "Sam, Ms Jacqueline and you are welcome." Sam said shyly, ruffling his sandy curly hair with his hand.

"Then call me Jacqueline too." I corrected. My gaze turned to Frodo, who gave me another amused smile.

"Go Jacqueline, try them on." Bilbo prompted and with a slight nod, I went to the nearest bathroom to try one on.

To my surprise, it seems that Old Gaffer's wife, or Sam's mother, should be around the same size as me for her dresses somewhat fitted me nicely. For the one I was changing into, it consisted of a plain brown skirt that reached a few inches below my knees, (For a hobbit, I assumed should be quite long.), a pale blue dress that has slightly puffed up sleeves and a low neckline, which I was not too comfortable with. It was slightly shorter than the skirt by one or two inches, and a plain dark blue vest was worn over with strings at the front, which were supposed to be tied and tightened around the chest area to shape the dress, or so I thought. I stared at myself in the mirror and could not help but laughed.

I saw a plump Chinese girl wearing a knee-length 17th or 18th century costume, her black amused eyes looking back at mine beneath her spectacles.

'_Actually, I look more like a cosplayer for Pirates of the Caribbean, the worst kind.'_ I thought, shaking my head at the image in front. _'Perhaps I am more suited wearing a shirt and a pair of pants…'_

After looking at myself in the mirror for the last time, I grabbed my own clothes and the rest of the dresses back into my room without getting lost, (after all Bag End is like a maze of corridors!) and went to the kitchen.

'_I should be thankful that I ever found a dress that fit my size somehow…and __I really need to lose weight… very important…' _I thought seriously, tugging my skirt and dress down slightly.

"From another world? Why that's the queerest thing I have ever heard in my life Mister Bilbo." Sam's voice rang from the kitchen in amazement.

'_So Frodo and Bilbo had told him.'_

"It is indeed queer, but it is also true. You have seen her dressing and her looks. It is the evidence of her world Sam. Also, Gandalf would not have lied to us about her," Frodo reasoned, his plate cleaned from food. "Why did you see the thing on the bridge of her nose, it is unlike what we seen in Shire!"

"It is called spectacles. It is a device that helped improve your eyesight if failed." I explained, as I entered, causing the three hobbits to jump and turned towards me. Only to find them widening their eyes and stared openly at me.

I shifted my feet uncomfortably under their stare. "It looks weird on me doesn't it? Okay, I am changing to my old clothes… Or do you have any shirts or pants that fit me somehow Bilbo?"

"Nonsense! It looks nice on you Child. A lady should wear a dress, not male attire!" Bilbo commented as he scrutinized my appearance from his seat, "…the skirt and dress should be much longer… but I was right in your measurements." He huffed in approval.

Sam and Frodo continued to gape at my appearance. "Frodo? Sam? You don't find it weird?" I asked, pulling my sleeves down self consciously.

"…no…you looked more like a lady now," Frodo said, his face slightly redden. "…a little more like the female hobbits now in that dress…"

"Mister Frodo is right. At first I thought you are a Man, but now, I can see you are indeed a lady Ms Jacqueline." Sam answered sincerely, his face too slightly red.

_He also thought I am a man! Hmm…perhaps I should cross-dress one day for the fun of it..._

I smiled gratefully at the three hobbits and sat down at my original seat. After which, I began to eat some of the food, a few spoonful of mashed potatoes and a piece of drumstick given kindly by Bilbo.

Once all of us have our fill, Bilbo excused himself from the table.

"I believed I have to start on my plans for the big celebration and by then, it shall be the talk all over Shire!" He exclaimed, his wizened eyes twinkled mischievously, promising much surprises. Frodo laughed, whereas I grinned at his enthusiasm.

"Oh yes, Frodo perhaps you can bring old gaffer's dresses to the tailor and have Jacqueline's dresses to be made in that measurement." Bilbo said and with that, he left the kitchen, perhaps to his study to prepare for the big party I know and saw in the movie back in my world.

"So, shall we go to Hobbiton then Jacqueline?" Frodo said, standing up and began to clear the plates. I nodded and thanked him, though knowing thanks were not enough to repay back the kindness and accommodation given. "Sam will you like to join us?" Frodo asked, turning towards him.

"If it shouldn't be much of a trouble Mister Frodo. After all, I still have to do some grocery at Hobbiton for Old Gaffer." Sam piped in, too standing up and thanked for the meal, but his gaze towards me still held a bit of caution.

After clearing the plates to the sink, Frodo tugged his brown vest slightly and straightening his attire. "Well then, shall we my lady?" He bowed and extended his hand with a grin. I laughed and accepted his hand.

"Yes My lord." I curtsied again, this time less awkward, playing along and together, we left Bag End to Hobbiton hand in hand. Behind us followed Sam, who just shook his head and gave an amused smile at our actions.

* * *

My sandals made 'plip plop' sounds on the semi-dry ground as I walked down BagShot Row. Bag Shot row was not as densely populated as Hobbiton which I passed by with Gandalf. There were a few smials lined at one side and fields of vegetation and flowers filled the other side. A few hobbits had already been out and about in the fields and some were outside their smials, tending to their flourished gardens.

The sun was high above the sky, shining its warm rays down to the land and a few white clouds floated across the clear blue sky. All in all, it was a beautiful day in the Shire. I breathed in the fresh humid and earthy air.

'Frodo's eyes are like the sky, clear and always warm…' I mused, reminded of my first meeting with the ringbearer.

I felt stares on me and turned to find the residents looking at me with fear and caution. Those on the fields too stared at me for quite some time, pausing at their duties. I shuddered at the intensity. Just then, I felt someone taking hold of my right hand gently.

"They are just curious and wary of strangers entering the Shire. After a while, once they get to know you, they will stop gradually." Frodo's voice rang softly in my ears as he grasped my hand slightly tighter, giving me somewhat assurance. I nodded with a weak smile and took a deep breath. _'Well for them to know me first, I have to…'_

"GOOD AFTERNOON I AM JACQUELINE AND I SHALL BE STAYING IN BAG END FOR A WHILE. SO HOPE THAT WE WILL ALL GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER SOON! THAT is all." I introduced myself in my loudest and ending with my friendliest smile I could mustered.

I heard silence over coming the Row and I sweatdropped, still retaining that smile. 'Okay… perhaps I might have scared them further…'

Then I looked at those outside the smials. The hobbits were shaking, perhaps from fear and upon seeing me, some nodded wildly before they dropped down their tools and ran back into their smials. Some gave a weak smile before ignoring me and continue their duties, their eyes staying to the ground. I looked towards the fields. I locked eyes with a young looking female hobbit and she jumped. I smiled again, this time softly and nodded towards her. The female hobbit returned the smile shakily and too nodded before turning her back towards me.

"The fields look really beautiful." I complimented loudly to those in the fields, hoping to lessen the tension in the atmosphere and I began to move again, blushing slightly at my actions, not waiting to see their reactions.

'_Well, my action is going to be the talk of the town I believed, so shit…'_ I groaned mentally, walking faster. "Jacqueline! Wait up!" Frodo cried from behind and I halted in my steps. I turned and saw Frodo and Sam running towards me. When the two reached in font of me, Frodo broke down and laughed heartily, grabbing a blushing Sam by the shoulder to steady himself. I stared ridiculously at Frodo as he tried to stop laughing.

"Frodo… it's not meant to be funny." I said seriously, my face became hotter.

"Sorry Jacqueline, but you are the first from the Big Folk or Man to have done that in the Shire! I believed your presence here shall cause uproar with us hobbits, just like Bilbo!" Frodo explained in between laughs. I smiled sheepishly.

"But it was awfully brave of you to do so, Ms Jacqueline," Sam said softly, his face reddening further. "Big Folks have their own notable traits, and though you are the first I have seen and had scared me somehow in our fist meeting, but to be honest, a somewhat nice lady you are."

I stared at Sam incredulously and could not help but smile fondly at him. Though Sam looked so much like the actor playing his role to be a support and loyal friend of Frodo, but right in front of me, was a real and compassionate hobbit who was responsible in his duties, something which I did not get to experience in the films. He too had already taken a place in my heart beside Frodo.

"Thank you Sam, for your kind words." I smiled sincerely at him, in turn causing him to blush further.

"Then… then let us continue to Hobbiton!" Sam exclaimed before he walked briskly ahead, leaving me and Frodo behind.

Frodo and I locked eyes and laughed.

"But, I am glad Sam has trusted me somehow… you hobbits really are quite wary of Man…" I said softly, watching Sam walked ahead.

"There are many tales about the Big Folks in Shire… most are usually not that pleasant...But Gandalf was one of the few that us hobbits knew and respected to. Thus they can tolerate his presence here in the Shire…" Frodo explained. "Don't worry, once they get to know you, they too will do the same. As long as you do not do anything that will cause an uproar, which I am sadly to say, you have already done."

I sighed and looked towards Frodo, who returned my gaze with his. With a big grin, I reasoned. "Well, I always have a knack to do something unexpected… but it's quite rare actually. But… I am glad I have you as a friend." Frodo smiled. "Me too…"

"Mister Frodo! Ms Jacqueline! Let us hurry!" Sam's voice came from the distance.

"Does Sam always be that polite?" I asked as the two of us ran down the path to where Sam was.

"He is always like that… but that's one of his good qualities." Frodo answered and reuniting with an impatient Sam, the three of us continued our trip to Hobbiton.

* * *

When we finally reached Hobbiton, it was bustling with activity. Hobbits were walking about the square of the town, doing their daily businesses. There were small cottages neatly around the town square and wooden signboards were hung outwards, making swinging noises into the already bustling town. A few tables were placed outside one cottage, and were filed with hobbits of both genders talking merrily, eating and drinking. Stalls had already been set up and the tenders had already started to sell their goods.

"Woah…" I muttered as I saw the scene in front of me. Why, everyone were all shorter than me by at least one head!

Frodo grinned at my reaction and gently took my plump hand.

"Come, we must first go to the Tailor."

"Mister Frodo, I will do Old Gaffer's grocery then. I will see you and Ms Jacqueline outside the shop." Sam said and with that, he left to one corner of the town, where stalls of vegetables, fruits and meat could be seen from our distance.

I looked around at my surroundings and again received stares and looks from the passing hobbits.

"'Why isn't that a Big Folk? A huge one in fact!" I overheard one male hobbit say nearby.

"What is she doing here?"

"Look, she's with Frodo Baggins! That means she's a friend of Bilbo Baggins then?"

"I saw her, she was together with that wizard the other day!"

"Look at her face!"

"Is something going to happen in the Shire?"

Murmurs filled the air as every hobbit stopped their duties to look at the new stranger in Hobbiton. I groaned inwardly at the attention. I could understand somehow, who would not find a human girl, twice their size and height coming to a town filled with small-sized hobbits strange? I gripped Frodo's hand more tightly as Frodo led me to a shop as quickly as his hobbit feet could carry him. When we finally entered the shop and closed the door, the mutterings ceased, and the quietness and peacefulness of the shop overwhelmed me.

"Lily! Are you there?" Frodo said loudly as he walked forward to the untended counter in front of me. I looked around and smiled at the simple yet cozy interior in the shop. There were a few shelves built onto the cream walls and on them were stacks of neatly folded clothes, each some what arranged by their sizes and genders. On the counter, there was a huge basket woven from reed and was filled with all kinds of sewing equipments. Rolls of strings, needles, wooden rulers you named it. Long stretches of hobbit styled cloth laid on the top of the counter while behind it, was a huge and enormous shelf that almost covered the wall, filled with rolls of such cloth.

"Frodo? Is that you?" A warm motherly voice came from behind the counter.

"Yes Milady, and I have brought a friend of mine to have some clothes made for her." Frodo answered as he motioned me to come forward.

"I see, then Frodo, do you have your friend's measurement… Oh my!" A female hobbit popped up from behind the counter, revealing a plump, middle-aged woman with grey curly hair that was tied in a messy bun. When she saw me, she too, like Sam, jumped and stared at me.

"Lily, I like you to meet Jacqueline. Jacqueline, Lily Cotton, she's one of the best tailor in the entire Shire." Frodo introduced as I smiled to the female hobbit.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cotton." I said politely with a slight nod. Mrs. Cotton snapped out of her daze and gave a weak smile.

"So you are the new stranger that everyone in Hobbiton has been talking about. You came together with Gandalf the grey are you not?"

"Yes Madam. I did not expect my arrival to cause err… commotion here," I replied sheepishly, fingering the hem of my vest nervously.

"She's staying at Bag End for a while and needs a few sets of dresses for her stay, if that not much of a trouble, Lily." Frodo announced, trying to lessen the awkwardness. Mrs. Cotton smiled at Frodo and nodded.

"So do you have her measurements then?" She asked. Frodo shook his head. "But she was able to wear Old Gaffer's wife's dresses. But the skirt and dress should be longer and it was tight at her waist."

Mrs. Cotton nodded, her eyes staring thoughtfully at me. "You are quite huge for a human, Ms Jacqueline, but I can still make a dress that will fit you and bring out the hobbit in you, though your looks maybe different. Come, stand over at that corner and I shall take your measurements." She said as she pointed to the far left corner of the shop, where there was a hobbit-length mirror. My eyes traveled to Frodo's and he nodded with a gentle smile, assuring me that he would be staying with me.

"Come child. Do not worry. It will be all over within a few minutes." Mrs. Cotton said gently like a mother coaxing a child to eat. I followed her to a corner and there she took my measurements as promised within a few minutes.

After the measurement, she led me and Frodo to another room, which was in fact a kitchen and served us with some hobbit snacks and drinks, for it was the start of third luncheon. (I could not believe how many meals a hobbit could have within a day.) There we conversed.

"How do you find the Shire so far Ms Jacqueline?" Mrs. Cotton asked as she sat opposite me and Frodo.

"It's quite peaceful and interesting." I replied honestly, munching on to a biscuit offered. "I am still trying to get used to the stares though."

Frodo laughed lightly, "It will die down gradually. You can try doing it again like the recent incident at BagShot Row."

"Perhaps I will, after all, I am getting tired from the looks." I rebuked and huffed, taking a sip from my drink. Mrs. Cotton looked at the two of us with amusement.

"It seems that you two get along quite well," she mused as Frodo blushed slightly whereas I smiled at him fondly. "He kind of reminds me of my family back home. he and Bilbo have been most helpful to me during my stay. I could not thank them enough."

"I see...So where do you come from Ms Jacqueline?"

"!Well…… that… I…"

"So how is your daughter, Lily?" Frodo interrupted, causing Mrs. Cotton to turn her attention away from me. "Oh Rosie is quite fine. The Green Dragon is doing well in fact for these few months…"

I sighed in relief at Frodo's intervention.

* * *

"The dresses should be ready within a week time."

"Thank you Mrs. Cotton." I said as Frodo and I walked out of her shop.

"You are welcome Ms Jacqueline, you can drop by into my shop anytime for a chat." She said warmly and I could not help but felt a sense of sadness in my heart. "Take care of her Frodo. I will see you both again then."

"I will Lily, Good Bye." Frodo grinned as the kind female hobbit went back into her shop.

"…She's quite nice actually, like a mother…" I said, my gaze lingering at the spot Mrs. Cotton last stood on. Frodo remained silent as we both stood in front of her shop for a moment.

"Come Jacqueline, we have to find and meet Sam." His hand gently grasping mine and led me away from the shop with slow leisure pace.

_'Mom… she must be disheartened by my disappearance greatly…'_ I thought as I remembered the dream I made last night, remembering my mother's tear-stricken and weary face.

"I miss you mom…" I whispered faintly, looking up at the sky.

"You will get to see your family again… You will go back to your world soon Jacqueline, I am sure Gandalf will find a way…" Frodo said softly, his back still facing me. But I knew he was trying to comfort me.

"I hope so… for if not, I will be getting to know you hobbits a whole lot better." I grinned weakly as I could hear him chuckled in front. Though I still received looks from some surrounding hobbits, but this time, most ignored me and returned to their activities, which I was thankful of.

We reunited with Sam, who was carrying a huge sack, which I assumed where the groceries were carried in, and the two hobbits gave me a through tour of Hobbiton, showing me some of their favourite stalls and shops.

The hobbit shopkeepers when they saw me walking towards their stalls, they turned pale in their skin, (which was quite amusing actually, for I had never seen one who can whitened their skin that fast just by looking at me.). Only when I smiled and speak to them politely do they relaxed slightly and even tell me more about their wares in timid voices.

I also crossed by a stall selling flowers in full bloom, which was Sam's most favorite.

"But to me, the flowers in Old gaffer's garden are the best looking ones in all of Shire." Sam said with pride as he tenderly fingered some daisies in a basket. "So Old gaffer is a gardener?" I asked, though knowing that Old Gaffer was Sam's father and too like Sam, was a gardener.

"Yes Ms Jacqueline and he is one of the best gardeners in the whole of Shire," he answered proudly, his eyes sparkled. I could not help but giggle at his expression.

"Sam here dreams of becoming the greatest gardener in Shire, just like his father, Old Gaffer." Frodo said beside me, grinning towards Sam, who reddened in embarrassment.

"That was just a wishful dream Mr. Frodo, to think you can still remember it."

"Of course Sam and I believed you can be one. I knew you will in the future, for I saw how you tended our garden at Bag End." Frodo said with conviction in his tone. Sam smiled uncertainly, returning his gaze to the flowers. "I don't know Mister Frodo..."

I kneeled beside Sam, taking a stalk of daisy out from the basket and admiring its simple yet delicate beauty.

"You know Sam, when you have a goal or a dream in your life, no matter how big or how small it is, no matter how ridiculous others may find it to be, just go ahead and strive towards it. After all, you only have one lifetime, do you not?" I asked, looking at Sam. Sam stared at me for a moment, as though trying to comprehend my words and nodded slightly. I grinned and continued, "Do not regret for not fulfilling them Sam, and don't be sadden for the rest of your life. Even if you do not reach your dreams or goals, at least, when you look back, you can still smile and say, 'at least I have done my best.' It's not always the end."

Silence surrounded the three of us as I continued fingering the daisy, feeling its soft petals.

"Then,…" Frodo's voice cut through the silence softly, "what is your dream Jacqueline, back in your world?"

I turned my head towards the two hobbits and grinned. "Well, I wanted to become a comic artist… err… some kind of artist back in my world. I am attending err… a school for artists to improve their skills…" Upon seeing the two hobbits somewhat understanding what I was saying, I continued, "But being an artist is risky in my world, no future, that's what my mother will say… but still, I am not giving up on my dream. So you shouldn't give up on yours Sam!" With that, I patted Sam's back lightly.

"… then I will do my best and fulfill my dream, Ms Jacqueline," Sam said, giving a warm and sincere smile to me and Frodo. "I will not let you and Mister Frodo down and will keep your words in my heart." With that he stood up, slinging his sack over his shoulder and his eyes determined.

"Gambette ne?" I said cheerfully, standing up, only to find the two hobbits staring at me questionably again. "Haha… it err… means good luck in one of the languages from my world." I explained. After which, the two hobbits began to bombard me with questions about my world. Like why are there different languages and is there gardening in my world.

By the time I finished answering the second question, the sky had began to taint with red and orange and Hobbiton was lighted up to prepare for the oncoming darkness.

"It's getting late. Let us return back to our smials for the night." Frodo finally announced and the three of us began our hike back to our respective smials, feeling content. After we reached the bottom of Hobbiton Hill, Frodo and I said good bye to Sam before continuing our hike up the hill, where Bag End and Bilbo awaited.

"Say Frodo, you have heard Sam's and my dream, so what's yours?" I asked curiously, though from the movie, it was that his dream was to follow Bilbo and go on an adventure together, but I wished to hear it from the real Frodo himself.

Frodo did not answer and continued to walk forward.

"Well, if you do not wish to tell me, then it's ok…"

"My dream… it was not as big and ambitious as Sam's……" he answered, his voice trailing off as he stared ahead. "But I do wish to go on an adventure with Bilbo, just like the adventures he told me when I was young, of Dragons and Mirkwood! And later, we will both write our adventures into a book and it will be told to generations and generations in the Shire." He continued on passionately, his blue eyes filled with excitement at the thought. Suddenly, he halted in his steps and turned towards me, his gaze became intense.

"Jacqueline, Gandalf revealed to me that you knew about the future… the future of all of us on Middle Earth…from your world…"

I gulped, my body taking a step back. '_Now then he asks me of my knowledge__… but why?'_

"I… I just want to know…"

"…" I held my breath, tensing under his gaze.

"… Will I fulfill my dream… and go on an adventure with Bilbo?"

I stared at Frodo, dazed from his question but I snapped out of it.

"Why do you wish to know Frodo?" I asked gently, looking at him. Frodo reddened slightly, but not quite sure if it's the reflection from the reddened sky and answered honestly, "Since you know of my future, I hope you can tell me…"

"You know I cannot Frodo…" I said and saw Frodo's face fell.

"I understand, and I am sorry Jacqueline… for asking such question… please forget this…" he whispered and continued walking.

I sighed and grabbed his hand, causing him to stop and turn to look at me.

"But I will tell you this...You will not be following Bilbo in another adventure…"

Frodo's eyes widened.

"…but you will be going on a totally new adventure by yourself, with your own friends… and see places that Bilbo himself can never experience, my dear friend." I revealed softly, excluding the part about him having to bear a burden of the One ring and destroy it. "That is all I am going to tell. So be thankful." I grinned.

"I will not be going with Bilbo after all…" He whispered, looking towards the overview of Shire from our spot. "But, you can still tell him of your adventures and write them down into a book right?" I added, waiting for Frodo's reaction.

A slow beautiful smile formed on his lips as he turned to me, his bright blue eyes sparkled. "True...but, there's no harm in continuing dreaming right Jacqueline?"

I nodded with a grin. "No harm at all."

Frodo laughed merrily and held my hand tightly yet with much gentleness. "Thank you Jacqueline. For revealing this… after which, I will not ask of anything about your knowledge again." He promised as he bored his eyes to mine.

I blushed slightly but waved it off with a huge grin. "Then I hold you to that then, Frodo Baggins."

With another smile, Frodo, not letting go of my hand, led me up to Bag End where Bilbo was sitting at the porch, smoking his pipe and waiting for our return.

* * *

I lay on my bed in my old clothes, my spectacles on the study table. I looked up at the ceiling in the darkness as I thought back about the dreams Sam and Frodo had.

'Even if I have my dream … I cannot fulfill them…there is nothing for me to go towards my dream here…' I sighed sadly.

With that thought, I slept.


	7. Months in Hobbiton Part 2

* * *

Chapter 6 – Months in Hobbiton (part2)

The next day, I again, woke up quite late in Bag End. But I had a dreamless sleep that night, no voice invading my mind and… no images of my family.

I dragged my feet to the bathroom to wash up and dressed in the same dress that I wore yesterday before walking to the main Kitchen. There I saw Bilbo alone eating luncheon by himself, in between whistling a lilting tune.

"Ah! Good afternoon my dear. I believe your sleep has been peaceful?" Bilbo greeted merrily. I greeted back with a smile. "Yes I have… but where's Frodo?"

Bilbo chuckled as he finished his plate. "Oh that boy had left for Brandybuck to attend some business there. He apologizes for not showing you more of the Shire today."

"Oh I see…" I took a seat opposite Bilbo and he handed me a plate, asking me to tuck in to the food. I took some salad and some roasted meat and began to eat silently.

"So how's the preparation of your birthday party coming along Bilbo?" I asked, trying to strike a conversation. Bilbo refilled his cup with tea before sipping on it.

"It's going along fine. I am still doing on my guest list. I have confirmed a hundred guests attending, and I need another forty four names into the list, for it's the total sum of Frodo's and my age together. Isn't that ingenious? But, you will be attending the celebration are you not Jacqueline?"

I stared at Bilbo. "I… I don't know Bilbo…, but…won't it be awkward if a big folk is there?"

"Nonsense Child, it's my party and anyone is invited as long as he or she is a friend of Bilbo Baggins! Besides, Gandalf will be there too." Bilbo reasoned, looking towards me with reassurance that I can attend and enjoy the celebration. _'Well, I have always wanted to experience the celebration first hand… so why not?' _

"Will there be a lot of food there?" I asked curiously. "Definitely! After all, we hobbits are big eaters. With this much guests around, food is certainly a must in my celebration, and in very large quantity it shall be!" Bilbo exclaimed, a wide grin plastered on his slightly wrinkled face. "Not only that, my dear, there shall be fireworks! Lots of them! I have already informed Gandalf to bring the finest fireworks that Middle Earth can have, so that the celebration shall be the biggest and joyous in the whole of Shire! The fireworks maybe much better than the food served on that day, don't you think?"

I laughed heartily at Bilbo's child-like behavior when he talked about the fireworks. It was amazing, for one so old to have a heart filled with vitality and joy, well that's Bilbo for you.

"Yes, they will be Bilbo…Then I shall accept your invitation to the celebration. Thank you."

Bilbo smiled warmly and continued to sip his tea, his eyes thoughtful, as though he was thinking about something. I continued to eat my lunch, excited about the upcoming party. Just then, I remembered something. How did Bilbo meet Gandalf in the first place? I remembered in the first movie, Frodo said to Gandalf, 'Before you came along, we Baggins have been well thought of, never done anything unexpected.' When Gandalf met Bilbo, that's how the book 'The Hobbit' was started, of his adventure with Gandalf and… and how he obtained the One Ring from Gollum.

"Say Bilbo, I heard from Frodo that you went on an adventure that has Dragons and Mirkwood! So what kind of an adventure did you have?" I asked, wanting to hear the first hand account of 'The Hobbit' from the main hobbit himself.

Bilbo grinned, as though pleased that I had asked him that question.

"Ah… hmm… where to begin my tale… oh yes! It all began on one fateful morning in the spring of 2941 in this age. I was not like the hobbit I was now, no I was quite like a usual hobbit, living peacefully and enjoying life uneventfully. I was already the master of Baggins and living in Bag End for many years. I was in my garden then when suddenly; Gandalf appeared in front of my house with a party of dwarves……"

* * *

By the time Bilbo had finished one tenth of his entire adventure, (I hated to say this, but this old man had a pretty good memory to remember so many names and details.), it was around 4 in the afternoon which I saw on the clock above the fireplace.

"Look at the time, sorry Jacqueline, but I have to continue my tale later, for I have to continue on the preparation." Bilbo excused himself with an apologetic smile and made his way out of the kitchen, while I nodded and began to clear the dishes.

"Oh yes, before I forget, it seems that we will be having guests over for dinner. You can help yourself with the bread and cheese for the 2nd and 3rd luncheon if you want."

"Guests? But who?" I questioned, only to find an empty spot where Bilbo used to stand. I sighed and started clearing and washing the plates (though Bilbo and Frodo protested of me doing some house chores in Bag End, saying, "You're a guest here. We can do the chores by ourselves." Of course I refused and told them I rather do the chores as payment to the wonderful accommodation they were providing me. After much persuasion, they agreed.).

After that, I decided to take a breather outside and see the whole of Shire from Bag End again. After all, I did not get to appreciate them fully with Gandalf when I first arrived here.

I walked outside Bag End and into its garden, feeling a cool, soothing breeze blowing towards my face. My hair played along with it, and I could not help by smiling warmly at the scene in front of me.

'_The overview of Shire… I could never get bored of it. Man, I wish I have a sketchbook here, at least I can still improve my drawing skills with it and draw the Shire! I want to draw the hobbits, Hobbiton, Bag End, Bilbo, Sam and Frodo! Hmm… I dunnoe whether Bilbo has any blank books to let me use… Perhaps I should ask him…'_

"Ms Jacqueline?" A voice came from beside me and I yelped. I turned to my right to see Sam looking at me with amusement. His cream-coloured shirt was caked slightly with soil and in his hands, he held a shovel and a watering can. His face was covered in a layer of perspiration, perhaps from the gardening and the warm weather.

"Sam, you should have told me you are there!" I exclaimed, trying to stop my racing heart. Sam smiled sheepishly and his face reddened. One thing about Sam, he could be pretty shy around strangers, especially me, why I swore he had blushed like I did not know how much.

"Sorry Ms Jacqueline, but I did try calling you a few times and you were lost in thoughts! Is there anything a matter?" Sam asked worriedly, his eyes showing concern. I shook my head slightly and gave another sigh.

"It's nothing Sam… it's nothing. Say, can you tell me more about gardening? I have nothing much to do anyway besides eat and sleep." I asked, eager to learn some skills from the gardener. _'At least I won't be bored in Bag End that easily.' _

Sam gave a brilliant smile and nodded enthusiastically. "That is no problem Ms Jacqueline, so far, you are the only big folk that I met so far, besides Gandalf, who is interested in gardening! I shall tell you everything I know!"

And with a deep breath, Sam began his long lecture on flowers and plants.

* * *

After around like an hour, Sam had introduced to me all the flowers in Bag End that were grown, including how they should be grown and what medical benefits they have. He was quite knowledgeable and his words were short, understandable and straight to the point. (After all, if a lecture is boring, I would have fallen asleep right at the spot!) If he could come to my world, he could be a great teacher and write a series with the information he was telling me. Sam in a business suit… that's quite nice actually.

I was squatting beside him, fingering the soft velvet petals of a rose from a rose bush as Sam continued talking about ways for roses to grow well. My mind was trying to absorb all the new information he was telling me when I heard a light chuckle from behind.

"Why Samwise Gamgee, seems like you have found a disciple to pass your gardening knowledge!" A lilting voice said while I again heard another deeper chuckle from a different person. Sam twisted his body to the source of the sound and widened his eyes in surprise.

"Master Peregrin and Master Merry! What brings you two to Bag End?"

I widened my eyes and too turned to see, only to find two hobbits standing behind us. One had a small, rounded nose and shining jade-green eyes. His thin lips formed a smirk and his hand was folded. His curly locks were of earthy brown, and he was dressed in the same style as Sam, but his breeches were of dark blue.

The other too had a round nose, but it was somewhat more prominent than the latter. His narrowed black eyes danced with amusement as his carrot-coloured hair swayed with the coming breeze. He too dressed the same, but he had on a white shirt with a yellow wide collared vest.

"Why can't we be here?" the hobbit questioned, before laughing.

But when the two noticed me, they stared at me curiously. "Why, isn't she the lady that Frodo had been telling us Merry?" The green eyed hobbit said in an accent that sounded foreign to me, but it was lilting and filled with untold mischief and surprises. Merry's eyes widened at me and nodded furiously. "She is! A rather large big folk with short ebony hair and eyes, that's what he said!"

"Check yourself Master Merry," Sam said as he frowned slightly towards Merry who grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Sam, but that's what Frodo described of her! A tall large human, but with a gentle and compassionate heart is what he told us, isn't that right Pippin?" Merry explained, looking towards the other hobbit who grinned widely. "That is true Sam, word for word."

I looked at three said hobbits and could not help but be amazed on that fact that I was here, on Middle Earth, with the four main hobbits that shall change its fate. Speaking which, where was Frodo? Just then, I heard panting from behind Pippin and Merry and all heads turned to see a flushed Frodo glaring.

"Peregrin Took and Meriadoc BrandyBuck! To think you two actually ran off without me!" He scowled between each gasp of breath.

"Of course Frodo! Why, we are utmost curious of the lady you spoke so much of and besides, I am starving for the third luncheon!" Pippin piped as he grinned mischievously at Frodo, who redden slightly. I chuckled lightly on the scene in front of me, enjoying the atmosphere for a moment. Frodo heard my chuckle and looked towards me with surprise.

"Jacqueline! What are you doing outside Bag End?" He asked

"Sam here is teaching me all about gardening, and he is a good and patient teacher." I grinned, nudging towards Sam, who smiled brightly.

"Milady, its best if you don't compliment him too much, for it will go over his head!" Merry jested and grinned to me merrily. I was quite shocked in my mind in fact, for these two hobbits unlike those I have met so far, had been quite accepting of my presence, and not jumping out of fear or caution. But I was glad though.

Sam rebuked, "At least there's someone who appreciates the art of gardening and wishes to learn, unlike someone."

"There now both of you, there's a lady in our presence. Let's put this aside and we shall eat our third luncheon and later dinner, how about that?" Frodo interrupted gently, but was further interrupted by a loud growling sound. We all turned to the source, and stared at Pippin, who laughed nervously, "Sorry, I am really starving. I can eat three whole chicken at one go if I can. So… shall we eat? I can't wait much longer." He said hopefully, emphasizing his state of hunger.

Frodo, Sam and Merry laughed heartily, shaking their heads, the previous talk forgotten.

Frodo opened the door and let Merry and a hungry Pippin in to ransack his kitchen.

"Sam, join us!"

"Alright Mister Frodo, but I need to inform old Gaffer. I shall be back soon." Then, Sam ran down the stairs and disappeared at a turn, leaving me and Frodo alone.

"So how was your day?" Frodo asked, his blue eyes looking to mine. My heart thumped slightly faster, but I waved it off with a slight grin. "It is ok. Woke up late, eat lunch with Bilbo, listen to Bilbo's adventure and you just heard from Sam, I am learning more about gardening."

"Bilbo is a great storyteller, isn't he?" He said softly, looking towards the Shire. "…He is the one hobbit that will be known in the entire Shire for generations to come for his tales…"

"He will be… " I nodded, my eyes straying to Frodo, studying his face a little more. Come to think of it, his face had somewhat a tinge of feminine features , unlike most male hobbits I had come across, his most striking features was his wide blue eyes that spoke volumes of his emotions. And… his pure soul… was soon to be tainted by the One Ring……

Suddenly, Frodo turned his face towards me, looking at me amusedly. "What's wrong, you are staring at me."

I blushed and looked down. "Haha, well… I was wondering, do you have any girl that you like yet Frodo, in Shire?"

"Why do you ask suddenly Jacqueline?" He asked back, his voice curious. Suddenly I felt his hand reached my face and lifting it up to face his. I blushed further at the intense gaze he was giving at me. I mentally hit myself, ruffled my short hair and grinned. "Just feel like asking. Besides, a handsome hobbit like you should be quite popular in the Shire… and besides, I am planning to ask Sam later. So?"

Frodo broke the gaze and laughed, his laughter was in fact quite musical, that I did not make up.

"So you find me handsome, my lady? I am thankful of your praise." He said, bowing to me like a gentleman.

"Don't let this get over your head, hobbit. To me, all men are handsome and all ladies are beautiful in their own ways. Besides, there are better looking men and er… hobbits out there that I have yet to see." I said sternly, but only receiving more laughter from Frodo.

"But, so far……" He trailed, looking towards me seriously. I returned the stare and waited for this big juicy news to be revealed.

…

…

…

"So far?" I raised my eyebrows, wondering when he was going to tell me.

"… … I think I better not tell. It's best to keep it secret. Women can be great gossipers." Frodo grinned widely before turning towards the door. I nearly fell from that answer.

"Why you little……, then you should have just said that earlier!" I cried, glaring at the hobbit.

Frodo turned around and gave a cheeky smile. "Why my lady, it's more fun to see your reaction that way." He teased and entered the smial, with me behind glaring, only to find two smirking hobbits at the door way.

"Merry! Pippin!" Frodo exclaimed in surprise, "I thought you two will be eating at the kitchen!"

"We can't eat first without the host can we now Pippin, no matter how hungry we are, for we have good manners." Merry said, looking towards Pippin who nodded furiously.

"But Frodo," Pippin said, his bright green eyes looking at Frodo and me seriously, "I did not expect you and the lady to be a couple. And a weird couple it is."

I stared ridiculously at Pippin. Frodo blushed and protested, "We are not a couple, Pippin, we are just friends. Stop this nonsense."

"Frodo has been very kind and polite as a host to me during my stay. He is becoming more like a brother to me, Master Pippin and Master Merry. Nothing else." I defended honestly, and I ruffled Frodo's hair affectionately, feeling his soft curls for the first time. Frodo laughed and did not protest my action. Merry and Pippin stared at the two of us and looked unconvinced. "If Milady said so… but we believed that there's something more behind this. For the Brandybuck and the Took are good in finding the truth." Merry said finally, smiling.

"Oh yes! How forgetful are we, we did not introduce ourselves to the lady." Pippin said in alarm. I was about to say it was alright, (after all, I had already knew them from my world and I also heard their names from Sam and Frodo.) when Pippin took my hand and gave a light shake.

"As you heard, I am Peregrin Took, son of Paladin. But I rather you call me Pippin." He said in a bright accent with a lopsided grin. "Hello Pippin, please to meet you." I grinned, returning the shake.

"And Meriadoc Brandybuck is my name, or you can call me Merry Milady," Merry said with a charming smile and bowed.

"Nice to meet you too Merry. I am Jacqueline." I said, my eyes looking at the two.

"And I am Bilbo Baggins. Please, what's with all the ruckus, I can barely concentrate on my work!" Bilbo suddenly appeared behind Merry and Pippin, his expression grim. I gaped.

"Bilbo, since when did you come?" I asked astounded.

"Just. You all just did not see me coming." Bilbo replied with a satisfied grin, as though he was pleased to know that he could sneak on to us easily.

"Good day Master Bilbo!" Merry and Pippin greeted while Frodo apologized for the noise made. Bilbo waved off the apology and shuffled all of us to the Kitchen, saying that besides, he was in the mood of eating anyway.

By the time Bilbo and Frodo prepared finish the food, Sam arrived and we all tucked in. It was a lively affair, where Pippin and Merry told us jokes and interesting events occurring in their lands, me telling two very curious and awed hobbits about my world, Sam talking about Old Gaffer and Bilbo and Frodo, discussing on their upcoming birthday celebration. Laughter and jovial conversations rang the air, which made me felt right at home with my new family. I wonder… how Gandalf was now…

* * *

The next four months in Hobbiton were quite eventful. Frodo had by then given me a through tour of the Shire, bringing me on trips to places where Bilbo had some business there for the celebration. Sam, Pippin and Merry too joined along for the fun of it, pestering me during the trips about my world. It's quite funny to see the hobbits' reactions when I told them that there are no hobbits in my world. Their jaws almost reached the ground! I remembered Pippin crying in dismay, "Why, a world without hobbits! That's such a sad world you lived in."

Within a short time, I had become quite close to the four hobbits, always hanging around and telling stories and jokes. I could not remember how many times I laughed during my stay. As I get to know the four of them better, I noticed more qualities in them that the movies or books did not display. Like Frodo's mischievous side (especially that one time when he poured water on me to wake me up for breakfast, for which I had yet to pay back), Merry's love for eggs (I heard from Pippin he could eat at least 10 eggs a week!), Sam's dislike for peas ( it's kinda weird from him) and Pippin's love for songs and poetry (he knew like what hundreds of songs and poetry and even sang for us one song live! He had a really astounding voice that could make all females in my world swoon.).

Merry and Pippin even brought me to Bucklebury and Tuckborough, their homeland and introduced me to their family, who did not accept me well at first, but gradually they tolerated my presence and even gave me a brief history of the two oldest families in the Shire. From there then I remembered that Frodo was a cousin of Pippin, since his mother was a Took. Frodo joined us a little later at dinner and we even stayed for the night! (I slept on the floor that night, for the guest bed was well… small.)

Pippin was the youngest, and Sam the oldest. ( Sam kind of reminding me of a elder brother, who always watch out for the younger siblings…) Pippin usually complained a lot of wanting to reach adulthood, after all, being an adult could do a lot of things that a 'child' could not do, that's what he said.

Oh yeah! I even been to Green Dragon and met Mrs. Cotton's daughter, Rosie. She was quite pretty and kind, with a demure and welcoming smile and dimples to match. Sam kept on stealing glances at her from his seat, his affection and crush for her obvious to the rest of us, who just grinned at our lovesick friend. Somehow, Rosie and I became friends, despite warnings from the other hobbits about the 'Big Folks' and we chatted for a while during her breaks, knowing more about each other and also asking about Mrs. Cotton. It was great though, at least I knew I could count on her when my monthly periods arrived.

Bilbo on the other hand, gradually became busy as the months past, locking away in his study during the preparation and occasionally came out to make important trips and eating meals. Dwarfs and hobbit chefs came to our door to discuss with him, and Bilbo certainly knew what he wanted for the party. But he did set aside some time to have long conversations with me, asking me how was my stay in the Shire, had I been eating well and what I was doing, like how a father would ask. Sometimes, he would continue his tale, and Frodo would always come and sit beside me and be enraptured by his adventure, even if he had listen to his tales countless of times.

When there were no trips made, Frodo would usually bring me to Bilbo's library, where there were countless of old books and maps for me to read and explore. Luckily, I could read the writings (Westron and it was just like English, just that the writings had more dots and curves.) and the library had become my favourite hangout in Bag End.

I had gotten my dresses already from Mrs. Cotton and they fitted perfectly with the skirt and dress reaching just above my ankles, making me feel like a princess already. Bilbo promised that there were more dresses to come and said it was alright to spend a little on a dear friend despite my protests. I thanked him for his kindness. Also, he even gave me a blank, maroon hard covered book and a feathered pen with an ink bottle, knowing from Frodo about my love for drawing. That book, became my precious treasure on Middle Earth and I never failed to update the pages with sketches of Bag End, Shire, my four hobbit friends and Bilbo. It was also a journal, of my stay in ME and as evidence that it was not a dream.

To repay back everything Bilbo had done for me, I cleaned Bag End with everything I had, leaving out the studies and the bedrooms (after all it's best not to enter these rooms without permission. Hey... I should clean Frodo's room, perhaps I could find something to blackmail him with... hehehe...).

Frodo helped me out too, although I wanted to do this by myself. "Friends should help each other out." That's what he said each time he joined in my sweeping. Merry, Sam and Pippin too would joined in whenever they dropped by to Bag End, but we always ended up laughing and joking away, never getting any chores done.

But, I could see the Ring had began to take toll on Bilbo now, his hands always wandered to his vest pockets, where It was, keeping sure of its presence beside him. I saddened at the fate of the kind and generous hobbit changing for the worse before my very eyes, for Bilbo was a dear friend, a mentor and advisor to whom I could turn to and a father.

Bilbo kept me and Frodo occupied with duties as the days moved closer to the party, preparing gifts and invitations to the one hundred and forty four guests on that day, though Frodo said those without invitations would still go anyway.

Then days passed to weeks and weeks passed to months and finally the month of September, or Halimath, as what Frodo told me, came as quickly as a breeze.

Soon, the celebration that Bilbo had planned for a long time, shall begin in its grandest…

* * *


	8. Heart Felt Talks

Author's Note:

Nest Chapter up. Okay one thing I have to tell you guys. This may get marysueish. Dun like it, can;t blame ya, but I hope the story will pull it through. To all those who reviewed, thanks a million. To those who just read my story, thanks for reading and welcome you back in again for the next chaper. Oh yes, please review after reading. grin

* * *

Chapter 7 – Heart Felt Talks

"Now all that's left is the arrival of the food… and more gifts……" Bilbo's determined voice could be heard from his study down the corridor. I smiled amusedly outside his study as I peeked in, only to find the said hobbit busying himself with stacks of papers around him, his hands moving swift and quick to the eye.

'_He could have made it into the world's records of fastest writing.'_ I mused before I left the study, walking to the kitchen to make myself a drink.

It's the 14th of September, nearly five months since that cursed book brought me here. Now the preparations of Bilbo's and Frodo's birthday party was about to be finished and the days to the party was just a few days away!

Most of the goods and gifts needed and prepared was scattered around the smial and I jumped and dodged to avoid breaking any of them. I looked at the messiness of the place and grimaced.

_Once this party was over, this smial will have to face the wraith of the Cleanliness Monster Jacqueline! MUAHAHAHAA! No dust shall escaped from my broom, so beware you foul creatures! _I laughed wickedly at that thought as I reached the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs, my legs propped up on the chair opposite mine (Quite unladylike Bilbo said when he caught me doing that, and he lectured me on the ways of being a lady for a long time… After which I wonder, why he knows so much of women?).

At this period, I seldom saw Bilbo and Frodo in Bag End now, only to meet them during meals and coincidental meetings at the library for Frodo. Bilbo was getting really frantic as the party drew even closer and began to lock himself for even days in his study, eating snacks that Frodo and I left for him outside the study entrance.

But for the past few days, I barely see the young hobbit anywhere. "He should be reading outside, that boy of mine," Bilbo told me one time, when Frodo started to go missing in Bag End, "he loves reading at around this time, autumn. Which I could not blame Frodo, it was nice and peaceful and cool." I looked at the clock and saw that it was about to be noon.

"Alright, time to start behaving like an evil and scary monster for Bilbo." I grinned as I grabbed a broom and stayed outside Bag End at the porch to guard the smial from unwanted guests and adventurous hobbit children who wanted to sneak into Bag End. Sam would not be doing gardening for today, for it seems that Old Gaffer had some important errands for him to attend to, thus I would be alone to guard the smial.

I had been doing so for the past few days in Bilbo's request, instructing me to send "the more enthusiastic well-wishers" home, but to allow those few that were really there on Party Business in, like cooks, decorators and so on to confirm and make last minute changes. Even with the notice of "No admittance except of Party business" made and nailed on the gate by Bilbo himself, they still kept coming, he cried in despair that time, leaving him with no peace and quiet. There were also several last-minute deliveries were going to be made that evening made by the Dwarves he continued, saying that I should know how they looked like, for I met a few during one of the trips with Frodo and him for the celebration.

It was great fun scaring the children, who were adorable, with their pointed ears outgrowing their head. I remembered I caught three hobbit boys trying to climb over the fence during my first day as a guard. I had decided to draw some faraway views of the Shire into my journal to pass the time when I heard some soft chattering where I was sitting. I looked to my right from my seat and saw those boys one on top of the other at the fences. I went and stopped them, which shocked and frightened them as I gave a grim face and looking down at them from my height. "What do you boys think you are doing at Bag End?" I asked seriously, trying to create a tensed atmosphere. The three boys gulped and huddled together in fear.

"We… we are trying to sneak into Bag End Lady, just to look for Bilbo's treasures that's all!" Then I gave them an evil smile and told them if they did not leave this place within ten seconds, I would have to use a broom on them. But before I could even count to ten, the boys scurried off, and since that incident onwards, I had been deemed a fearsome and terrifying creature known to all the hobbit children, some even came to Bag End to see this 'creature'. Of course, I had to live to their expectation.

When Merry and Pippin heard tales of the creature called Jacqueline, they immediately dropped over to Bag End and questioned me about it. "Why, to think our dear Jacqueline here is deemed a terrifying creature in our land." Merry said to me, his eyes shining with mock horror that time, receiving a knock on the head from me. Then Pippin would tease and said, "Why my dear Merry, it also seemed that only the two of us, Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee can tamed such a creature. Perhaps we should provide the children our services and purged such evilness from her and regain back our sweet and kind friend?"

With that, to purge the 'evilness', they tackled me and tickled me senseless. Frodo who just so happened to appear mysteriously like Bilbo, caught us in the middle and decided to join in, trying to find my ticklish spot, ending the day with Bilbo looking at us in amusement when he came out to check the noise and me tickling back the three hobbits as payback.

I laughed at those memories as I stared at the overview of Shire from my same seat, keeping the broom closed to me.

'_Five months huh… I wonder if time passes back home… how long I have been gone… I hope Gandalf had managed to find a way back home soon, though I doubt so…' _I thought wistfully as I stared at my bare feet, wriggling my toes for fun. Suddenly, a wave of fatigue overcame me, and my body became weak without a reason.

"What…...the………" I murmured weakly, trying to stand up, but my body had become too heavy for me do so, as though it completely shut down.

Then, darkness overcame me.

* * *

_I woke up, only to find myself no longer at the porch, but in complete darkness! I was all alone._

'_Great, now what?' I groaned as I began to feel frightened and wrapped my body with my hands tightly, feeling a wave of cold air blowing towards me. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of bad thoughts and began to walk straight, hoping that I would find some source of light._

…

…

…

…

…

"_Hello? Anyone? Voice? You brought me here didn't you?" I shouted but receiving no answer in return. My heart thumped faster as my breathing becomes heavier and erratic._

"_Relax Jacqueline, relax. It's all just a dream."_

'_And it is, my dear…' A voice said from nowhere, but unlike the first voice that was soothing and gentle, this was dripping with evilness. I halted in my steps and shuddered at the voice. I furrowed my eyebrows as I gripped my shoulders tighter._

"_Who are you, what do you want from me?" I questioned weakly, trying to calm the growing fear within my heart. Suddenly, the entire place began to glow in orange and red, and in front of me, a great orange light shone and something move towards me with great speed. _

_Within seconds, a great eyeball burning in fire stood in front of me, its silted black iris moving down to look at me. My eyes widened._

'_I have seen you… now you cannot escape from me, since I know now you are in MiddleEarth!' The dripping voice rang in my ears and without a second thought, I screamed and turned away from the eye, running towards the opposite direction._

'_You can't run away from me, for you shall fulfill your task…'_

"_Frodo! Bilbo! Help me!" I cried as I looked behind, only to find the frigging eye behind me, coming closer and closer to me, as though it was about to devour me in its flames. _

"_Sam! Merry! Pippin! Anyone!"_

'_No one can help you now Child, for you shall be MINE!' And with that, the great eye loomed closer towards me as I tried to run faster, turning to see my body nearly touching the flames and I could feel my entire being getting sucked into this evil._

_I shut my eyes and screamed. _

"_GANDALF!" _

_Just then, in front of me, a great burst of light came and went passed me towards the giant burning eye. I could hear it's screeching in pain as I ran on, not turning back to look, my heart bursting with sheer relief. _

'_Come to the light Jacqueline! Quickly!' I heard a familiar voice said in my mind and with newfound courage and energy, I ran into the blinding light.

* * *

_

My eyes burst opened as I gasped for breathe erratically, my eyes unknowingly streaming with tears. A few inches from my face, I saw a familiar wise old wrinkled face, his black coal eyes looking towards me with worry and relief. His grey hat was not on his head, revealing the brightness of the sun to my eyes as I realized that I was on the ground and he was propping my head to make his eyes meet mine.

"…Gandalf?" I whispered meekly, unbelieving what I was seeing in front of me.

"Yes Jacqueline… I am here, you are safe now." Gandalf said in that warm baritone voice which was the same voice that saved me in my dream. He gave a fatherly smile.

"Welcome back."

Tears swelled up in my eyes as I hugged the old wizard tightly by the neck. "You bloody wizard, where have you been all this while! If you came any later, I would have…" I scolded weakly as I pressed my face against his grey cloak.

"I am sorry Child… But it shall not happen again…" He whispered as he stroked my short hair, trying to calm me down.

In the end, I broke down and cry for the first time in my stay on Middle Earth.

* * *

After I cried for what it seemed a while, Gandalf helped me up and I was surprised to find Bilbo standing beside Gandalf all this while, his once sparkling eyes now filled with worry.

"You had me worried my dear," Bilbo said as he too helped me into the smial, "I was in my study when I heard your scream outside. I dashed outside, only to find you lying on the ground unconscious, screaming for me and Frodo."

I kept silent, as Bilbo continued on softly, "Why your body was covered in an orange glow, and you continued screaming for us. I tried to shake you awake, but my hands were nearly burned by the glow, as though they were flames! But luckily, Gandalf came at the right moment and brought you out from your nightmare."

"I see…" I whispered as Gandalf and Bilbo brought me into my room and I sank down to the comforts of my bed, closing my eyes for a second.

"Then, I shall bring you something warm Jacqueline. And I guess its tea for you, my dear Gandalf." Bilbo said in a fatherly tone, giving a side glance to Gandalf who smiled.

"It will do nicely." With that, Bilbo hobbled away to the kitchen, leaving me and Gandalf alone.

"I was glowing?" I questioned wearily, as I stared at the ceiling, not wanting to sleep in fear of meeting the eye again.

"Yes you were. I could sense great magic and evil at work when I reached Bag End and saw you unconscious at the porch. Luckily, I managed to bring you out of your dream before your body was engulfed in the glow…" Gandalf said seriously. "Tell me Child, what did you dreamed of…"

"I saw him…" I whispered, the image of the eye and its silted pupil still fresh in my mind.

"I saw the great eye. It was Sauron."

Just then I heard something fell to the floor and I sat up, only to find Gandalf looking at me grimly, his pipe laid still on the ground.

"Tell me everything that you saw."

* * *

"So Sauron has seen you and discovered your presence. This is not what I have expected from the dark lord, to seek you in your dreams." Gandalf said at last, pacing around in my room, his eyes narrowed in thought.

"But that confirmed the fact that his powers are growing and he needs you in his plans, but your purpose or task as he had said, is still unknown yet. You will be sought after greatly by his minions from now on, since he knew how you looked like, child. But the utmost importance is still the One ruling ring for him to regain back his true powers and form. From now on, you shall always stay at my side, unless due to circumstances."

I nodded, staring at Gandalf who leaned against the wall in front, his face looked older and grimmer now than the time I saw him.

"I am sorry Gandalf, for everything."

Gandalf looked towards me and smiled gently. "There's nothing for you to apologize, Jacqueline. But I am glad to see you looking well. I could see that the Baggins have been treating you well. So are you excited of Bilbo's party?"

I grinned back at the old wizard, pushing back the image in my mind. "Yup, and it shall be the grandest party the Shire can ever have. Food and everything! Not forgetting your fireworks. So what kind did you bring for the party?"

But before Gandalf could reply back, the door swung open, revealing a windswept Frodo.

"Jacqueline! I heard from Bilbo when I returned! What happened?" he said worriedly as he went to my side, grasping my hand. I smiled fondly at the hobbit. "Sheesh Frodo, I am alright. See no injuries or anything." I said, trying to rid Frodo of his worry for me, but he narrowed his blue eyes.

"But you cried didn't you, your eyes are red." He cupped my face, looking into my eyes with his. I was about to get lost in the blueness when Gandalf coughed, causing Frodo's gentle hands to leave my plump face abruptly. I sighed in relief and a little in disappointment.

"Gan… Gandalf! Sorry, I did not see you there!" Frodo exclaimed in surprise, reddening slightly. Gandalf gave a low chuckle and waved his apology off. "It seems that you two have become quite good friends." He mused.

"They are often together reading and with their friends. It's no wonder they will share such care and concern with each other, dear Gandalf." Bilbo said as he appeared in front of my door, in his hands was a tray with two mugs.

I grinned at the old hobbit. "Of course my dear Bilbo, since my stay here, you two have become like a family to me. Frodo here," I motioned to Frodo to come closer and ruffled his hair affectionately, "is a dear younger brother to me."

"I am in fact older than you Jacqueline. So I should be your older brother, am I not," Frodo pouted, and he ruffled back my hair in the same fashion, causing it to be in disarray. I laughed and said teasingly, "But I am taller than you my dear hobbit."

"But I am still older and more matured than you, Milady."

"Who say, I can be matured if I want to be."

"That I have yet to see!" Frodo laughed merrily as the two elders looked at us in amusement

"Come Gandalf, we shall leave those two youngsters alone while we have tea at the kitchen. Shall we?" Bilbo asked, looking at his friend. Gandalf nodded with a grin and left for the kitchen.

Upon seeing that we were alone, Frodo sighed and sat on my bed, turning towards me with an apologetic smile.

"I am sorry Jacqueline, for leaving you in Bag End while I ran off to my hideout to read. If not, I could have done something."

I shook my head. "It's alright, besides, I am quite fine being alone. Besides, there's nothing you can do if you are there at the scene with Bilbo."

Frodo looked at me guiltily and said nothing. Just then, I saw something flickering in Frodo's eyes.

"Frodo look at me,"

When Frodo did hesitantly, I could see that he was troubled.

"It's about Bilbo, wasn't it?" I asked, and Frodo gave a slight frown and nodded.

"You have noticed it, haven't you Jacqueline," He whispered, looking towards the ground. "He's leaving isn't he? Your knowledge, did it say about him leaving me and Bag End, for real?"

My voice numbed. 'Should I tell him? Should I? There's no harm in telling him right?' My heart wrenched at the hobbit in front of me.

"I…"

"I'm sorry Jac, I should not have forced on you to tell me of the future, since I made a promise not to… besides, Bilbo always wanted to have another adventure, I knew him very well indeed. He had made all those ambiguous comments about his Party Joke, of him disappearing and never to return to create the largest commotion in the Shire. The old maps he was seeing whenever he thought I was not looking… Gandalf would not even tell me when I asked him why Bilbo is acting so weirdly these past few days." His clear blue eyes displayed a tinge of sadness.

"I am sorry Frodo…"

"It's not your fault Jacqueline, you have to keep your secrets, just like Gandalf," Frodo grinned towards me, but my heart saddened further. I propped my spectacles up and sank into my bed further.

"You are always away from Bag End, don't you wish to spend more time with your uncle? Since… you know…"

Frodo gave a light chuckle. "If I stayed, I will only be a hindrance amid his work my dear Jack."

I smiled softly, knowing what he meant. Bilbo, that hobbit usually handled all his preparations by himself, never allowing Frodo to helped him in most of the decision makings and dealings.

"I want that boy to not be worried over such matters before his birthday. Besides, youngsters should enjoy their youth while they still can, don't they not? Soon, Frodo will have to do all these by himself, without me beside him…" Bilbo confided to me one time, amidst all his invitations. I could see clearly in his eyes and actions, how much he loved and cared for Frodo, much like a father, and also, his determination to leave Bag End.

"But now," I laughed, giving Frodo a pat on his back, "spent the left over time with him. Create a nice memory with just the two of you before the party. Okay?"

Frodo smiled and suddenly, he came closer to me and leaned his forehead on my shoulders, his ebony curly hair brushed against my flat nose.

"Frodo?" I questioned, feeling my heart raced from his action. Frodo said nothing as he lay in that position for a moment.

"You will be staying in Bag End, will you not Jacqueline? After the party?" His soft, alto voice rang in my ears as I could hear Frodo's breathing.

"I should be… but I do not know Frodo, for it all depends on Gandalf…" I whispered as I gently do stroking motions onto his back, not knowing why but I felt it was the right thing to do. Frodo remained silent but made occasional sighs, leaning his head further to my shoulder.

"If Bilbo really does leave, at least, Bag End will not be so lonely, for I have you with me…" I halted in my action, as my heart thumped faster at his words. "I hoped you will stay with me in Bag End, till you find a way back to your world..."

My eyes softened and I smiled. He sounded like a child not wanting his pet to abandon him. I continued stroking his back as I thought back of my dream with Sauron. "I too hope to be able to stay with you in Bag End…" _'… but I fear Sauron might sent his minions here and the Ring would be found together with me… I cannot allow that. Damn, I sound marysueish.'_

Frodo lifted his head and gave a small grin. "You know, Jac, when you do that, you are like a mother..." He said, gazing into my eyes.

I snorted in an unladylike manner.

"Why, for an age so young, I already have a thirty-two year old son! I wonder when I have married to have you. Before I was born! Who was your father!"  
I cried in mock horror and grinned when Frodo laughed heartily at my act.

"But if I have a son like you, I would have been proud of you and loved you with all my being. I am sure Bilbo felt the same way for you Frodo." I said sincerely, thinking back of my parents back home.

Through my stay in Bag End, I began to see how real Frodo Baggins was. Though he was known to be curious, adventurous, polite and compassionate, he was too very mischievous, charming and a little childish and stubborn in fact, and was a good friend to all who knew him. All these made what Frodo who he was, and I liked him dearly as friends.

Frodo gave a beautiful smile. Then he did something that I did not expect.

He leaned closer and gave me a peck on my left cheek, before reddening slightly as he pulled away and stood up. I froze, my eyes staring at Frodo wildly; the spot where he kissed could be felt warmly against my skin.

"Thank you… and I am glad that Valar had brought you to us." Frodo said warmly as I felt my face going really hot. "You will definitely make a great Mother when you grow up, and whoever is your child in the future will be lucky."

I pressed the spot with my hands and returned the smile, blushing slightly. "And besides, I already have you and the other three, Merry, Pippin and Sam as my sons, so for now, it's enough." I retorted, grinning slightly and getting out of my bed, "unless of course, you don't wish for me to be your 'mother'?"

Frodo laughed merrily. "You are younger than me Jacqueline. But yet, you always act like a mother around me and with Merry, Pippin and Sam, like telling us to be careful and nagging us to eat more vegetables because they are healthy…"

"I have always been like that. Back in my world, my friends sometimes called me Mother due to my nature... and soon, I will have lots of 'children' before I die." I explained, reliving memories of my friends in my world in my mind. I sighed.

"So shall we go to the Kitchen and joined our two old friends, my Son?" I said cheekily.

"Of course, Mother. Besides, second luncheon is starting." Frodo said, played along and together we joined Bilbo and Gandalf in the Kitchen, who seemed to have finished a serious conversation, which I believed, was of Bilbo's plans to leave.

* * *

"Jacqueline? You are not sleeping yet?" Bilbo's voice came softly as he peeped into my room through the door.

I looked up from my writings and drawings of my journal, hurrying hiding the portraits of Bilbo and Frodo below the book, and motioned the old hobbit to enter in.

"What's wrong Bilbo? Is there anything a matter?" I asked, watching him curiously coming into my room with a rather large package in his hand.

"I believed you have no party dress for yourself to wear for the celebration, have you not?" Bilbo questioned as he sat on my bed, placing the package beside him. I paused and shook my head, examining Bilbo's weary face, but his eyes still sparkled underneath the light from my table lamp, as though he had something in stall for me.

"I could wear my normal dresses, they are quite comfortable… and Bilbo, you look tired." I said and pointed out with a gentle smile.

"Of course I will feel tired, with the party getting closer each passing day, there are still so many things to oversee and settle on. Luckily, Gandalf had brought the remaining fireworks now… But those blasted Sackville-Bagginses, calling at every odd hour of the day or night," huffed the hobbit, swinging his hairy feet in a child like manner.

I nodded knowingly, for I had experienced such disturbance from the S.B., knockings and shouting for Bilbo late in the nights and even in the days. I shuddered at the experience.

"Even with the sign on, they still keep coming, why just this afternoon, they dropped by again!… I don't even know what they want of me my dear. Bag End? Definitely not, for it shall go to Frodo, my heir! For there shall always be a Baggins living here, not a Sackville." He announced finally, his face grim. I smiled fondly at the old hobbit.

"And it will stay that way, my dear Bilbo." I took his wrinkled hands and patted gently. Bilbo smiled warmly and patted mine back gently in a fatherly manner.

"Come here Jacqueline, I have something for you to wear for the party." He said excitedly as he pulled the package to his lap and motioned me to come closer.

"Bilbo, it's alright, you don't have to!" I protested, not wanting to be further in debt to the kind old hobbit, for he had given me too much. Bilbo waved my protests away and pressed the package to my lap.

"It's my last gift for you my dear… please accept it." Bilbo whispered, and I stared at the hobbit, my eyes widening.

Bilbo sighed and propped his body with his hands against the edge of the bed, his body slouched, and making him looked older and grimmer, totally different from the enthusiastic and jovial Bilbo that I saw most of the time.

"I have heard from Gandalf about your knowledge my dear… and it was quite shocking in fact when I heard it. But somehow, I knew it was true, coming from Gandalf." He said softly, boring his gaze towards mine. I held my breath and kept silent; wanting to hear the rest of what Bilbo had wanted to say.

"You knew of my departure, do you not Jacqueline? My plans after the Party."

I nodded mutely. Bilbo chuckled as he took my hand and held it tight.

"Please keep it a secret from that boy, Jacqueline, I do not wish to see him all sadden before his birthday."

"I understand Bilbo, but he already suspected of your departure…"

"Of course… after all, he's a Baggins!" He huffed and I stifled a laugher. "Gandalf have already told me of it… Frodo told you of his dream, didn't he? But, he still not ready to leave the comforts of the Shire yet, and besides, he cannot abandon his friends to follow me…"

"Bilbo…"

"Come on Jacqueline! Hurry! Open the package! We haven't got all day!" He said merrily, our previous conversation ended.

I laughed at his impatience and opened the package. I gasped in awe and pulled out the dress.

The Party dress that Bilbo had gotten for me was simple. The dress was of pure white that somewhat made especially for my plump figure that reached above my ankles by a few inches, just like my normal dresses with slightly puffed up sleeves. There was also a dark blue dress, which acted like a vest with strings in front to tighten at my chest, but there were gold intricate designs on the bottom rim of the dress of flowers that seemed to shine slightly in the light.

The sheer simplicity of the dress created a beauty in it, which I could not help but admired it.

"I have it made from a friend of mine with your measurements from Mrs. Cotton, a great tailor he was, outside the Shire. It just arrived yesterday in fact, but I am planning to give you a surprise today." Bilbo grinned at my reaction.

"It's…it's beautiful Bilbo. But, I cannot wear this. For its beauty will be degraded with me wearing it…" I said softly, putting the dress back into the package and was about to return it back when Bilbo shook his head gently.

"I want you to wear this Jacqueline," he insisted, "for this dress only accepts you as its wearer. You will not degrade its beauty my dear, for I can see you wearing this, and astound us with your presence. You are beautiful Jacqueline, it's just that you are thinking lowly of yourself."

I laughed lightly, "You may say that now Bilbo, but if you go to my world and see my kind, I believe you will take part your words of me being beautiful."

"Nonsense, beauty comes from both the outside and the inside, your heart." To emphasize that, he pointed towards his heart. "No matter how beautiful a lady can be on the outside, if her heart was filled with evil, she will become ugly in the eyes of people. Each lady has a beautiful side to them, and you my child, have it. So you shall wear this dress for me in the party, no more protests, for my ears cannot handle anymore, especially of the ruckus during the preparations. And also, I have to see my lectures of being a lady being put into good use!"

Tears formed in my eyes as I heard such heart felt words from Bilbo and I held the package tight in my embrace. "Thank you Bilbo… for this gift then, thank you so much for everything…" I choked as I embraced Bilbo tightly, crying now for the loss of such a wonderful hobbit in the Shire, remembering all the fun and humorous memories we had together for the past few months, of our trips and our meals…

Bilbo just returned my embrace and let me cry on his shoulder, patting my back comfortingly.

"It's not the end you know," Bilbo said softly," who knows what Valar might have installed for us."

I pulled away from the embrace and smiled. "We will meet again Bilbo that I promised… in Rivendell…" The old hobbit looked shocked, but he chuckled and shook his head. "Although you knew of my final destination of my journey, but, you cannot go the Rivendell and visit me my dear. Besides… I need you to help me watch over that boy in Bag End after I leave."

I stared at Bilbo as he stood up from the bed. He walked to my table and looked at my journal, flipping pages slowly to look at my drawings. "You made quite good use of the book I gave you my dear, and your drawings are beautiful." He said, as I stood beside him and saw him lingering on a picture of him and Frodo sitting at the library peacefully, reading their book.

"I am getting old Jacqueline, though I may look younger. And…this adventure meant a lot to me, like a holiday…" Bilbo whispered. I noticed him placing his right hand into his right pocket of his maroon vest nervously and suddenly a wave of nauseas overwhelmed me. I held myself on the table and blinked my eyes, trying to not to faint on the spot. I thought I heard whisperings when he did that, and a pull…

"Bilbo…" I said weakly and took his free hand gently, capturing the attention of the hobbit as he pulled his hand out from the pocket, and a sense of relief filled me. "I know… but now till then, create the best memories you can ever have before you leave my dear old hobbit. I shall wear this dress, as promised. Now, go and have a good rest, before finishing the rest of your preparations. Frodo will be worried sick if you suddenly faint from your dealings." I grinned slightly and pushing the hobbit gently out of my room.

"As though I will faint that easily." Huffed Bilbo, before walking away. "Good night my dear…"

"Good night, Bilbo." I whispered as I saw him hobbled off, my heart tightened at the thought of him leaving… and the fate Frodo would face after the Party.

"Bilbo had a long talk with you, I can see," Gandalf said from behind me. I yelped and turned to face the tall wizard, who stared at Bilbo's retreating figure. "Yes, a long chat about the preparations, about Frodo, and his departure." I revealed softly, clutching the package against my chest. Gandalf noticed the package and smiled knowingly.

"So you have received the dress… It will look beautiful on you…"

"Bilbo said so too… but I prefer wearing shirts and pants though" I said, receiving soft laughter from the wizard.

"Why did you tell him Gandalf," I asked curiously. "of my knowledge now?"

Gandalf looked towards me with a slight frown. "You have noticed his habit of placing his hand in his right pocket, where he kept his ring… a magic ring. Ever since after the last adventure I had been with him, I am sure Bilbo must have told you of; he had been acting strangely and did not age like how a normal hobbit should. Thus, I was worried and cautious of the ring he found…"

I kept silent as he continued, "but nowadays, his actions towards the ring becomes… somewhat possessive outwardly… but he's still the same old hobbit I knew, trustworthy and eccentric he is that hobbit, never failing to amaze me. Thus now, I have decided to entrust him with your secret. Though I have doubts that the magic ring Bilbo has…"

"I see…" I trailed as I looked down at the package in my hand. The pull… I could feel it when he touched it. Whisperings could be heard in my mind… of wanting me to take it and into the hands of Sauron… I should tell Gandalf that the ring Bilbo had been in fact the one Ruling ring, but… I promised him not to tell him anything… perhaps I could hint to Gandalf…

"Gandalf," I said, causing the wizard to look at me expectantly, "that ring Bilbo has, when he touched it in front of me in his pocket just now, I… I felt a weird sensation, a pull… towards the ring… prompting me to possess it as my own…"

His coal eyes widened at the new information and his face became grimmer.

"I should let you know this… Gandalf…"

"I understand Child…" Gandalf said with a small knowing smile. "Now, you better sleep. I still wish to chat with Frodo and Bilbo to build up bonds. I will be sleeping in the room beside yours, in case if you have any more of those dreams you made." He winked and with a gentlemanly bow, he bade me good night and left with a sweep of his grey cloak.

I grinned and shook my head slightly, before returning to my room and closing the door. I sat back at my table and flipped through the pages of my journal. I lingered one page, where it was a sketch of me, Frodo and Sam underneath a giant oak tree, Pippin and Merry chasing each other in front of us. The page beside it was of Bilbo, sitting at the fireplace reading. I could not draw real portraits of people well, but I hoped I managed to catch their essence in the sketches. I smiled fondly at the faces.

"Within a few days, Frodo shall inherit the Ring from Bilbo… and the fate of Middle Earth shall start from that point on…" I murmured as I traced the faces of my friends. "Canthini, Betsy… if only you can see me now… I am so gonna die in this world…"

One thing was for sure, I would expect great fireworks soon….

* * *

Stay tune for the next :) 


	9. The Party! Part 1

Author's Note:

Alright! The next chapter is up. Sorry for the slow development of the story but soon it will start on the main one. Thanks to the reviewers for their reviews and comments, and the readers who is reading my story. Okay. So Sit Back and enjoy the next chapter.

Disclaimer: LOTR is owned by Tolkein.

* * *

Chapter 8 – The Party! (Part 1)

After that night, Bilbo became in his most frantic mode, rushing all around in Bag End, ensuring all gifts were prepared and invitations given to all families that were on his list. Gandalf was beside him all that time, smoking his pipe casually, seeing the hobbit giving orders and hobbled wildly to and fro in the main hall, muttering whether if there was anything undone.

Whereas for me, I resumed my duty as the guard of Bag End, chasing away curious hobbits and unnecessary party visitors with my reputation and size. (Man! I love the power.) Gandalf had cast me a weird spell at me, which were a series of mumblings and foreign language I could not understand, saying "It's a spell that prevents You know who from entering your dreams again… hopefully it would last." And seem like it did, for so far, I had not experience that weird nausea sensation.

Sam returned to his job as a gardener and also became an unofficial guard, keeping me company and chatting with me about gardening and plants and stuff. "You must be careful of those Sackville-Baggins," he warned, "nasty folks they are, it's best not to get close to them, always bothering Mister Frodo and Mister Bilbo all year round." I nodded knowingly, hearing much complaints of the S.B from Bilbo himself. After which the conversation switched to Rosie, which always ended with Sam blushing red in his face, which was adorable. Actually in fact, that hobbit had everything a girl would want for a husband, kind and compassionate and gentlemanly, a house err smial and some wealth to last a few generations in his family, I mean, he's a perfect catch in the Shire. And though I did not read the last book and watch the last movie, somehow, I knew that Sam would get his lady in the end... it's just that he needed more pushing. Hey! I could ask Frodo to help out in matchmaking at the party! Hehe, prepare to get hitched Sam.

Merry and Pippin too dropped by to Bag End, keeping me company and chat about random stuff of the Shire. I too kept them occupied by teaching them games from my world. Like tic-tac-to, which Merry always won and Pepsi Cola, which the two hobbits always join forces together and attacked me without mercy at the feet. After that, I regretted teaching them any games.

"Say Jacqueline, do you know of any dance?" Pippin asked in his light accented voice, playing with my short hair absent-mindedly from behind.

"You mean there are actually dance moves to learn?" I said, surprised of his question. Merry gave a gasp of horror.

"Pippin! This is really bad! We cannot let her go unprepared to the Party without knowledge of us hobbits famous dances!" Merry cried, doing a dramatic sigh in despair.

"Then we must train her now til the Party! Time is precious Merry! Come Jacqueline, after we teach you these moves, you shall be the bell of the ball!" Pippin grinned, giving a knowing nod to Merry who too grinned widely beneath his pipe that he popped out from his vest.

_Me! Dancing! More like I will cause the Earth to shake, _I thought in grimace. Dancing was never my cup of tea. _I rather see people dance, not me dancing. It is just so wrong! I mean, look at me! I am big and fat, if I dance, all the fats will be bulging about… not a pretty sight. Perhaps I should excuse myself now…_

"Haha, it's okay guys, you don't have to teach me," I said nervously as I stood up from my seat and turned to the entrance of Bag End quickly, "besides, I'm not too fond of dancing and I rather see you hobbits dance and also I feel like having a cup of milk……"

But before I could even take a step further into the main hall, to my horror, I was stopped by two strong grips on my shoulders. I turned my head, only to find horrifying grins on the two hobbits' faces, each promising much torture and suffering. "Oh no you don't Milady. I thought you will be quite interested in this." Merry said too cheerfully.

"Yeah, in seeing you guys dance, not me! Sam, save me! Tell them not to teach me! I don't want to dance!" I pleaded to Sam who just looked at me amusingly from his spot in the garden and seeing me being pulled away from the door and dragged down the stairs by the two hobbits.

"No can do Ms Jacqueline. You must learn some dances for the Party. Mister Frodo would love to see you have some fun in the Party!" Sam smiled apologetically as he turned to ignore me into his gardening, but I could hear him chuckling softly. My eyebrows twitched.

"Samwise Gamgee, if you don't help me out now, you're going to regret this." I growled, showing him my angry side that I rarely showed in my life. Hey, with two grinning hobbits, especially if it were Merry and Pippin, it meant that they were going to make me suffer really badly. That was not a good thought!

Sam was looking hesitant but Merry and Pippin covered my mouth before I could say anymore further and continued to drag me to a deserted yet beautiful clearing with grass and flowers where it became my practice arena with two enthusiastic and laughing hobbits. I cursed my luck as Pippin patted my back with a charming grin and Merry with his wide smile.

"Now with Sam away, we can get to business!" Merry chimed as he sat down and patted the space beside him, motioning me to sit there. I raised a questioning eyebrow, wondering what those two hobbits could be cooking in their minds.

"Business? What business?" I asked, only to find Pippin grinning even wider, revealing his white teeth and a slight opening at the front teeth. I narrowed my eyes. Then something clicked in my mind.

"Don't tell me you are going to do something 'grand' on Bilbo's party?"

"You know us too well milady," Merry laughed with a slight bow, "and Pippin and I hope you will lend us your hand in this plan of ours."

"Why me?"

"We can't possibly ask Frodo to help; he was never too fond of such things, though he's great fun in minor pranks and games." Pippin reasoned, sitting beside me on the right.

Merry smiled at his friend and continued the reasoning, " Besides, Frodo is too the host of the Party, and he is too in our plan. Sam, that hobbit detests such things, especially the two of us doing them. If he heard our grand plan, he would have stopped it no matter what!"

I laughed knowingly. Pippin grinned and hugged me from behind lightky. "So, will you join us Jacqueline? It will be great fun! I promised!"

It had somewhat become a custom for Pippin to hug me, especially Merry and Frodo lately, which I did not mind, for I could get to ruffle and feel the hobbit's hair, which were quite unbelievably curled and soft. "You make a great pillow!" Pippin piped when he started the custom, causing the rest of them to hug me occasionally like a pillow. Sam of course was an exception, a gentleman. Besides, I believed he would rather make Rosie as a pillow when he sleeps…

I paused thoughtfully, wondering if I should join in their pranks. "So what do I get in return if I joined in, and what are we doing first?" I asked curiously. Merry and Pippin did a motion of their mouth zipping tight.

"We will only reveal our plans if you want to join in. Returns, hmm having fun? Seeing Bilbo and Frodo laughing?" Merry grinned again, plucking out a blade of grass from his left side and biting it. "So Milady, are you in or out? Either way, the two of us will have to teach you how to dance as promised."

I groaned at the word 'dance' but the proposition did not seemed bad… besides, I bet Bilbo and Frodo would need some excitement in their party beside the fireworks. I turned to the two expecting hobbits and grinned.

"Alright, you two had got me. So, what's the plan?"

Finally after a few days of non-stop dancing lessons by the two crazy masters, (which involved a lot of jumping and moving of legs and arms) and we must not forget, the planning of the grand prank, the day of the celebration arrived!

* * *

I was in my room, already dressed in the Party dress Bilbo gave me, feeling quite awkward and yet happy, as I stood in front of the mirror. A Chinese girl wearing a English dress… somehow or the other, the dress Bilbo gave me complimented me quite nicely. Black against white and blue. Bilbo could give fashion advice to ladies, and I was sure he would make a lot of money.

I laughed at that thought as I lifted half of my short hair up, wondering if I should tie my hair like this. Thus my hair would not fly around that easily. I looked around, noticing I did not have any rubber bands around me. I shook my head and decided to just let my hair be, besides, I was not into beautifying myself for events such as this. Just then, I heard a knock on the door and it being opened. I turned to the door, only to find Gandalf at the entrance, in his same grey cloak, his slivery beard and hair looking exceptionally smooth and silky today. His coal black eyes sparkled in approval as he looked at my appearance.

"Today will be the only rare times you will ever see me dress like this Old man," I grinned as Gandalf raised his eyebrow and laughed.

"Indeed Child, I believed this is the only time I will ever see you behaved like a lady." The wizard said as he walked in, his cloak sweeping behind him. I looked at his appearance.

"Say Gandalf, why don't you wear something more… festive?" I asked curiously. Gandalf said nothing as he sat on my bed and withdrew his pipe.

"I liked my dressing. Besides, hobbits' parties are quite informal," he said with a small smile. I was about to convince him to at least wear some hobbit shirts, but Gandalf dressed as a hobbit, that I could not imagine. I stifled a laugh at that thought which caused Gandalf to look at me weirdly.

"Anyway, in the end, this cloak looks more like you. You wore this everyday?"

"Yes. Everyday."

"Without washing it?"

"Of course I washed my clothes once in a while. Even I as a wizard, do have personal hygiene Child, unlike an orc." Gandalf reasoned with a snort. I laughed at his expression.

"So… have you been having any dreams lately Jacqueline?" Gandalf questioned casually, giving out small puffs of smoke. I looked at him and shook my head slightly.

"So far, no. It's been nearly eight months since I have last heard the lady's voice. And it seems that your spell is working well. For Sauron did not enter my dreams after that day."

"Ah…… that's good…" Gandalf whispered with a small smile. I looked towards him questioningly, wondering what he was thinking about beneath his smile. Gandalf noticed my look but gave me an assuring smile. "Come on Jacqueline, I believe our two hosts are getting impatient." He winked. I grinned and went with him to the main hall.

* * *

When I reached the main hall with Gandalf, I saw the four hobbits and Bilbo in their most formal attire I had seen so far during my stay. Bilbo was looking at a long piece of paper, which I assumed was his guest list, and was mumbling some stuff about last minute changes and stuff. He wore quite lavishly today, wearing a smart burgundy vest with a large black collar and cuffs. A red, double-breasted waistcoat was underneath it with two rows of shiny gold buttons. His grey hair was especially puffed up, making him looked younger.

Frodo and Sam were leading against the left wall of the hall in a comfortable silence whereas cross-legged on the floor were Merry and Pippin, laughing and joking as usual, smoking their pipes. Each of them wore a white shirt and a fine colored vest that had intriguing designs on them, with Sam wearing a brown coat as exception.

"Good day my dear hobbits, looks like the Party will be well by the look of the weather," I smiled, glancing at the wide open door and the bright surroundings of the porch outside. _Yup, it will be a great day for the celebration as expected in the movie, _I thought happily, my heart bursting with anticipation for the Party. But I was only greeted with silence.

"Indeed! Why my dear, you look like a lady more than ever!" Bilbo commented with approval from his spot. "I wonder which handsome, charming and wonderful hobbit gave you such a dress?" He teased, his eyes sparkled mischievously.

I laughed and gave the most charming smile I could give to the old hobbit. "Why, I believe he was indeed a charming and handsome hobbit, a master of Bag End I heard. I have yet to give my thanks."

Bilbo laughed heartily and gave a charming bow. "Then your presence alone is enough to repay it, my dear." I smiled gratefully at the old hobbit and tugged my dress down slightly.

"Though, I would rather wear a shirt and shorts…" I trailed, feeling uncomfortable at the waist area. Gandalf laughed softly and Bilbo grinned.

"But you took quite a short time to dress up, compared to normal females. Why they took at least two hours to dress themselves in their rooms!" Pippin exclaimed in his lilting voice and gave a wide grin and too a look of approval at my appearance. "Haha, I am unlike other girls my dear Pippin, I prefer fast dressing," I explained with a wink. Pippin tilted his head, I believed in confusion.

I turned to Merry, who I noticed was staring mouth opened at me. He noticed my questioning look and jumped, blushing slightly. "It… it looks nice." He stuttered slightly, but regained his usual grin. I smiled at the hobbit and gave my thanks.

"You look really nice Jacqueline. Bilbo has done it this time, to make a large lady like you a swan within a second," Frodo teased, walking up towards me and held my hands gently.

"So which means I was an ugly duckling before that huh?" I narrowed my eyes, feigning disappointment in my eyes. Frodo laughed and ruffled my hair. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of Frodo's gentle hands.

"You look quite nice Sam," I complimented, half opening my eyes towards Sam, who blushed slightly. "Thank you Ms Jacqueline. You too." The stocky hobbit replied sincerely as Frodo stop his action and smiled at Sam.

I motioned Sam to come closer. "You better use this time to get your girl, my friend. It's a great chance." I whispered into his ear. Sam blushed deeply and nodded, though he looked quite uncertain.

"Well, my dear old friend," Bilbo clapped his hand, looking towards Gandalf with a jovial grin, "shall we go to the field?"

"Of course Bilbo, we must not be late." Gandalf smiled and together they left Bag End, with Bilbo talking excitedly about the fireworks Gandalf had brought.

I looked towards Frodo and the two of us grinned. I was about to follow behind Bilbo and Gandalf when Pippin stopped me by the arm.

"Wait Jac, let's do something about your hair!" And within a few minutes Pippin made an intricate braid that had three smaller braids in it that tied up half my short hair. When he finished, Pippin tickled my neck slightly and I felt the braids with my right hand, feeling amazed by its complexity. I could feel the silky ribbon he used tied tightly to the braid.

"Where did you learn such braiding pippin?" I asked in awe, looking towards him. Pippin gave a sheepish grin. "Well, I always braid my sisters' hair, thus I learned much about braiding. At least your hair will not move about that much when you dance," he said, giving a shy smile.

I gave Pippin a big hug and gave my thanks.

"Well Jacqueline, let us see our teachings come to great use! You are going to dance with us as payment for the teaching!" Merry said merrily, pulling Pippin to his side, tucking his pipe back into his vest. "Two for each of us, but after seeing our dear Jacqueline dance; I believe many male hobbits will want to hog her. We must keep her to our side Merry!" Pippin piped in, taking my right hand and began to pull me towards the entrance of Bag End.

Frodo laughed, his blue eyes sparkled. "If you two kept on keeping her at your side, Sam and I will not be able to have a few dances with her!"

"Haha, well my dear cousin, we will definitely lend her to you for a few dances, after all you are the birthday boy," Pippin laughed, "how about five?" I gaped at Pippin and Frodo.

"I am not going to dance that long like crazy! At the most, only two each." I protested, not liking the thought of dancing. Frodo patted my hands in assurance. "Don't worry, I will make sure you will dance and have fun throughout the party, and you will not leave my side," Frodo teased, flicking my head with his index finger. I narrowed my eyes.

"Then I will have to run away from the Party after eight dances since you said so, Frodo Baggins." I snorted, causing the four hobbits to look at each other. They nodded and gave a huge smile at me, which caused me to gulp. _What are they planning?_

Out of a sudden, Pippin and Frodo grabbed each of my arms and began to pull me out of Bag End. I turned to the two at both sides, "He..Hey? What are you hobbits pulling?"

Merry laughed whereas Sam just gave a wide smile, walking and seeing me being dragged.

"It's not good to run away halfway through the Party Ms Jacqueline. So we shall take turns dancing with you continuously and make sure you stay." Sam said with an apologetic smile, though his eyes displayed much amusement. I sighed in defeat, which Frodo and Pippin heard.

"Come on Jacqueline, is dancing that bad?" Pippin asked.

"After you and Merry made me dance like crazy for the past two days, I would say, yes." I frowned, remembering the training they gave me. Merry laughed.

"And the Earth shook quite well in fact underneath your feet," Merry jested. I snorted. "That's because I am a big large scary monster," I grinned.

* * *

After being dragged by two grinning hobbits and two laughing hobbits, the five of us reached the field, where rather large tents were set up across the fields, streamers hung up high and flying. The guests had not yet arrived. The party should start at two but we came earlier at twelve.

_So… this is where everything shall start huh? _I thought sadly, glancing towards Frodo beside me, who was looking at me with a small beautiful smile. Then I felt a tug on my skirt and saw Merry doing signals behind Sam. I widened my eyes at the message he was sending and gave a nod.

"Jacqueline, you better not be planning something with those two," Frodo said suspiciously, looking towards Merry who grinned at him. I gave a small mysterious smile at the hobbit that had been with me for six months and held his right hand with my left, getting Frodo's attention back to me.

"Well, this is it. Happy birthday, Frodo Baggins. You are an adult now." I grinned impishly. Frodo tightened my hand and returned my grin with his. "Thank you Jacqueline. Now, let us have fun!"

I laughed at Frodo's excitement and allowed myself be dragged by the Birthday boy. I looked up at the clear blue sky and smiled. Just then, I felt a sudden nauseas coming to me and I halted, grabbing my head.

_What the heck? This nauseas, don't tell me…_

I turned around frantically, searching for Bilbo. But I could not see him nearby. I frowned slightly and rubbed my forehead. _This means that either Bilbo had fingered the ring… or… something had happened… _

"Jacqueline? What's wrong?" I could hear Frodo asking me with concern. I looked towards the young hobbit and gave a small shake on the head, saying nothing. Frodo stared at me a little longer, before shrugging and retaking my hand into his, leading me to a large tent in front.

* * *


	10. The Party! Part 2

Author's Note:

Whoa... the nest chapter is up quite fast... well, hope you all will enjoy it. It may get marysue at some point, you have been warned. Thanks to the reviewers, especially 

Mirwen Sunrider for her constant reviewing and encouragement.

Okay, so just sit back once again with your whatever bevarages you have at the moment and relax and enjoy. CHAPTER 9 UP!

Disclaimer: LOTR owned by Tolkien

* * *

Chapter 9 – The Party! (Part 2)

The next firework burst up into the cloudless night sky, revealing a great tree in the black backdrop as the sparklers flowed down and disappear within seconds. Great cheers erupted from all sides of the fields as most invited guests had already arrived and tucked in to the great barrels of ale and food prepared for the party in great merry. Lanterns and torches were already lit to illuminate the entire field.

I looked at the dark sky from my seat and looked back to see hobbits dressed in their best laughing and joking under the night sky around me. Many young hobbits male and female were already dancing in couples as the hired orchestra played lively hobbit tunes. Just then, I heard another firework being fired up into the sky and I shifted my gaze to the other tall person in the party, who was seen smiling and laughing away as the hobbit children crowded around him for more. I smiled at the merry expression of Gandalf and shook my head at his love for hobbits.

_Everything is going according to the story…_ I thought, noticing Bilbo darting around the tables and tents, greeting guests and chatting with them as a good host he was. _But… that nauseas… I hope that nothing wrong will happen though…_

I caught a few hobbits looking towards me and I gave them a nod and a friendly smile, hoping that somehow, they had come to accept my presence here. After all in the afternoon, Frodo and Bilbo introduced me to most of them when they arrived; this involved shaking hands with very hesitant hobbits.

Luckily, it seems that they did and they gave a slight nod and too a small smile, before resuming back to their conversation.

"The fireworks are beautiful, aren't they Ms Jacqueline?" Sam said in amazement as a great fish erupted into the sky of red and blue. "They definitely are my dear Sam." I agreed and I noticed Rosie dancing the 'springle-ring' in the circle of dancers. She caught my gaze and gave a pretty smile and a wave before resuming into the dance. I grinned at her and waved back, noticing Sam staring at her as always longingly.

"Sam, you should pull up your courage to her. Now is the chance! She's one rare female hobbit to have for life!" I encouraged. Sam hesitantly looked towards the dancing Rosie and looked back to his lap.

"I… I don't know Ms Jacqueline… look at her, she's being surrounded by many male hobbits and they are all good looking…" Sam protested weakly. I turned back my gaze to the dancing ground and indeed, many male hobbits were trying to capture her attention, but none honestly were as handsome as Sam… okay… perhaps one or two, but Rosie after dancing with them, brush them off without a second look. I could see Frodo dancing quite well in the circle, his cheeks flushed from the dance as he twirled a female hobbit beside him.

"Sam, how do you know if Rosie likes any of them? Give it a shot! Besides, you have not been dancing so far!" I sighed, watching another firework fly up. Sam said nothing but just drink his cup of ale in silent. I groaned mentally and just patted Sam at the back, before resuming to watching dancing hobbits in content. Just then, Pippin came and sat beside me, his face brimmed with his smile.

"How are you enjoying yourself so far Jacqueline?" He said merrily, holding my hand with a tight squeeze. "It's good, with the food and fireworks." I grinned. I pulled Pippin closer to me.

"So when are we going to execute your plan?" I whispered into his pointed ear. "Soon. I will give you the signal when it arrives!" Pippin whispered back, looking towards Sam, whose attention was all on Rosie, "at least we need not worry of Sam catching us, since his eyes are filled with Rosie!" I laughed and nodded knowingly. Suddenly, Pippin grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my seat with surprisingly great strength from his lithe body.

"Pippin? What are you doing!" I cried in surprise as he pulled me nearer to the dancing circle. My eyes widened. "No way! I am not going to dance!" I protested as I tried to pull away from Pippin's strong grip but to no avail. My feet were bare in Bilbo's insistence and I could feel the cool grass beneath it.

"Oh come on Jacqueline, you promised two dances for me! I will dance slow…" Pippin countered, his jade eyes saddened and his expression looked so forlorn. "I…" Before I could even stop to consider on dancing, Pippin placed his hand on my waist and with a great grin, he pulled me along with him into a fast moving pace into the dancing circle. "Pippin! Wait!"

My bare feet tried to pace along with Pippin's experienced ones as Pippin guided me into the dance with great vigor, my head bobbing an inch over everyone's. "There ya go Jac, you are doing great! Seems like our teachings have finally pays off! Now I shall do a twirl on you…" Pippin commented, pleased at my footwork and did a twirl as said. "If all that training did not work, then I would have step on your toes already!" I said with a slight pant and stumbled a little, but Pippin managed to pull me back to track and laughed merrily, giving me a mischievous wink. I scowled, but in the end, I laughed along and enjoyed the dance with him.

* * *

After two dances had ended, Pippin gave a deep bow and a kiss on my palm. "Thank you Milady for the wonderful and amusing dance," he winked, causing me to laugh as I tried to catch my breath. "And you too Pippin. Now, I think I shall have a break…" I said in relief and I was about to leave Pippin's side to Sam when Merry appeared beside Pippin.

"I see you have managed to make our dear Jacqueline dance! Good job Pippin. May I cut in?" Merry grinned at his cousin who nodded and grinned at me. "She's an excellent student Merry! Go on! I will be checking Gandalf."

I was about to protest but with the change of the music in the air; Merry took my waist and gripped my hand. "You had two with me," Merry reminded with a wink and within a second, I was swept into the circle. I sighed, not bothering to hide a smile on my face as I tried not to hit Merry's toes.

After dancing with Merry as promised, (with lots of toe stepping and laughing from Merry), being quite into the mood, I pulled a reluctant Sam into the circle, dancing with him in a slower pace. At the same time, I chatted with him about random stuff like gardening and Old Gaffer, trying to bring his mind away from Rosie for a while and have fun.

"Sorry Sam, may I cut in?"

Sam and I turned our head to the voice and saw Frodo standing beside us, his face flushed from his dancing. "Frodo!" I said happily for I did not manage to see much of him in the party. Sam gave a smile to Frodo.

"Of course Mr. Frodo. Though I had much fun dancing with Ms Jacqueline, I am quite tired of dancing. I shall go take some ale," he said, and with a bow to me, he excused himself and disappeared into the crowd. _I hope that hobbit could muster up some courage_, I thought and stared at the retreating Sam, not noticing Frodo had already held my waist and gripped my right hand gently.

"He's still quite shy over Rosie…" Frodo said softly as he led me into the circle. The orchestra had played another tune, but this time, it's much slower, which allow me to be able to follow Frodo's footsteps without stumbling.

"It can't be helped, Sam's like that…" I whispered as Frodo did a twirl on me. "It's been a long time since we last chat like this… you are always not around in Bag End."

Frodo gave a light laugh as he tightened his grip on my waist and his pace became faster along with the music. "I am sorry Milady for unable to spend more time with you, but I shall make it up to you by having more dances with you."

I gasped in horror. "You better not be kidding me! Can't you do something else to make it up? Please, no more dancing!" Frodo grinned at me and pulled me even closer to him.

"You are doing quite well Jacqueline… and you have been spending too much time with Sam, Merry and Pippin all this while… so I want to be with you as long as I can…" Frodo whispered, his blue eyes gazing towards mine. I could not help but give a small and gentle smile to the adorable hobbit in front of me.

"Say Frodo, do you like me?" I asked curiously, and my question seemed to shock Frodo lots, for he halted in his step, causing me to nearly fall over him, but his grip held me steady. I stared at Frodo ridiculously, wondering why he suddenly stopped when I saw his face reddened deeply. I widened my eyes at his redness and without knowing why, I too blushed slightly at the awkwardness between us, looking down to the floor.

After a few seconds which seems like hours to me, I felt Frodo moving, and the two of us dance again, but this time more slowly.

"I was just joking Frodo, you need not answer that," I said softly, trying to break the awkwardness, but Frodo shook his head and gave a soft smile.

"I like you Jacqueline… you are a really great friend that us hobbits could have. You have told me much of your world, and showed me much care and friendship you could give," Frodo whispered and did a twirl again, "I enjoyed your company a lot… and… I like your smiles, for they give much security and warmth to people's souls."

"Why, I did not know I could have such an effect on people, perhaps I should charge these people money for every smile I give then," I grinned. Frodo laughed, and the awkwardness between us seemed to blow away with it. I continued, "But for you, dear Frodo, I am going to charge you free, so you can always come to me and talk alright? Treat this as a birthday present for you."

Just then, the Orchestra had played their last note of their tune and Frodo stopped with me, breathing deeply from the dance. "Then, I thanked you for this wonderful gift Milady," Frodo whispered as he took my right hand and kissed it gently, signaling the end of our dance. I gave a grateful smile and reddened slightly at his action.

"Turn around Jac," Frodo said, and I looked at him questioningly but I complied with his request. I turned behind, wondering if there's someone behind me when I felt something is placed at the top of my braid. "What are you doing Frodo?" I asked curiously, as Frodo pulled me back towards him and smiled. He took my right hand and placed a bunch of small white daisies onto my hand that had a beautiful red ribbon tied at the stalks. I looked at it in awe as I felt the soft petals with my fingers gently.

"Sam was growing these daisies in his garden when I dropped by, and they somewhat reminded me of you… so I asked Sam to let me have some." Frodo explained softly, reddening slightly.

"Then on my hair…"

"I have used some of the daisies as decorations for your hair. You look really nice with them." After hearing that, I quickly reached for the braids, feeling the petals on them. I could not help but give Frodo a tight hug and a light kiss on his right cheek.

"Thank you Frodo for the flowers and the dance." I whispered and gave a big smile to Frodo, who smiled back. Just then, Gandalf appeared beside us and asked if he may cut in. Frodo graciously let him.

"Frodo, make Sam dance with Rosie!" I grinned. Frodo laughed and gave me a wink before disappearing into the crowd.

"So taking a break from the fireworks Gandalf?" I said, turning to the smiling old wizard. Gandalf gave me a mysterious smile and said nothing, taking my plump hand into his wrinkled and bony fingers and led me into the circle once more into a face paced dance, which I dreaded the most.

"After the party Gandalf, will you be leaving?" I asked curiously. Gandalf gave a thoughtful look. "I still do not know yet Child, depends… depends. But for now, let us both enjoy the warmth and fun of the hobbits." I laughed and agreed.

* * *

Now, I was standing at the kitchen tent, where Merry and Pippin were busy washing the dishes under Gandalf's supervision, both covered in soot at the face.

"Make sure you two scrubbed every single dish clean," Gandalf said seriously, smoking his pipe. Merry and Pippin groaned and continued their washing. I looked at the two pitifully and sighed.

In one of their pranks, they wanted to set off the largest firework they could find in Gandalf's wagon. They had asked me to join in, after all, Gandalf and I seemed quite close, but I refused their offer for this particular prank, knowing what would happen later on. I warned them to be careful in firing that firework, trying not to disclose too much of the movie to them, but in the end, they fired it in a nearby tent and created a big commotion in the Party, with a great dragon swooping down from the air and flying up again to the sky, bursting into a gigantic firework of gold and sliver. They got themselves caught in the end by Gandalf, and now, they were punished.

"Now I know why Jacqueline warned us to be careful where we set that firework," Pippin said sadly as he scrubbed a plate. Gandalf heard that and he raised an eyebrow at me. I grinned sheepishly.

"So you helped those two rascals out in their pranks Jacqueline?" Gandalf said, with a grim smile. I gulped at his expression. "I only helped out at the pushing the birthday boys' heads into the cake. Nothing else. I did warn them about stealing fireworks from you though," I said nervously, remembering just now when Bilbo and Frodo had to cut the cake and I did my share of the prank by smashing them on the face with some cake. Of course, Bilbo and Frodo fought back with me with their own cakes. Gandalf said nothing and puffed out circles of smoke thoughtfully.

"You are become more and more like those two since you spent so much time with them," the old wizard reprimanded from his spot causing me to feel guilty. "But… at least the pranks made Bilbo and Frodo laugh right guys?" I defended, turning to Merry and Pippin, who nodded furiously.

"That's right! At least it caused much fun and laughter in the Party. Without us, this Party would have been not exciting!" Pippin continued, and Merry gave a defiant look.

Gandalf looked at us and laughed heartily. "Indeed… indeed… I would have wondered why you two have become silent in you actions today. Anyway, continue washing you two and you Child, shall wipe the dishes."

The two hobbits groaned and did as they were told. Whereas for me, I took a cloth and started wiping without complaint.

"At least, you are with us to suffer, Milady," Merry winked in his washing. Pippin looked at me apologetically and I gave him an assuring smile.

"Hey, at least even washing can be a fun job with you two around," I grinned and ruffled the two's heads with my free hand. The two hobbits pouted and laughed.

Just then, from our position, I could hear a couple of cheers erupting from the dining area. "Speech, Bilbo… let's have a speech, now!" and Bilbo stood up, his back facing from where I was watching. My heart started to beat very fast as my eyes followed his movements up the stage. I could see he was readying himself for what he was about to do, his last speech… for the Shire.

"My dear People," he began composedly with a small smile as the flood of heads turned towards him expectantly. Shouts of "Hear, hear!" could be heard from a couple of impatient groups. I smiled at the scene in front of me, wishing I could have my handphone now to videotape this moment. Frodo's yell of "Speech!" was heard quite distinctively as the lamplight played on Bilbo's smiling features. Just then, my eyesight began to waver. I nearly dropped the plate I was holding and used my free hand to grab something to support me.

"Jacqueline what's wrong? Did we push you too hard on the dancing?" Pippin's concerned voice rose into my ears and I realized I had grabbed his arm. I shook my head in assurance as Merry turned his attention away from Bilbo's and looked at me worriedly. "But you look pale," He noted. I could see Gandalf was still focused on Bilbo and I gave a shaky smile.

"Don't you boys worry, I am okay. Just slightly dizzy that's all."

Merry and Pippin looked at me unconvinced, but returned their attention back to Bilbo. I let out a breath I was holding and looked to the stage, seeing Bilbo had one of his hands in his vest pocket, where I believed the Ring was. _So it has begun…_

"My dear Bagginses, Boffins, Tooks, Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, and Proudfoots — "

"Proudfeet!" shouted an pompous elderly voice from somewhere in the back of the gathering, near the kitchen tent. I grinned.

"Proudfoots," said Bilbo firmly, his smile fading slightly. "Also my good Sackville-Bagginses that I welcome back at last. Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday!"

"And Frodo's thirty-third," I said softly under the cheering and applause, knowing that Frodo did not mind of not being mentioned by his uncle. He should be somewhere near the stage, beaming at his uncle, just like in the movie.

"Now," shouted Bilbo, licking his lips, "I have called you all together for a Purpose. Or perhaps it should be said, _Three_ Purposes. First, I mean to tell you that I am immensely fond of all of you, and that eleventy-one years are too short a time to live amongst such excellent and admirable hobbits." Much approval and pleased comments erupted from the audience from his compliment.

But Bilbo's voice came abruptly over them, "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." Then there was a great uncomfortable silence overcoming the audience.

"And the second Purpose, of course, is to celebrate the birthdays of both my nephew, Frodo, and me. He comes of age and into his inheritance today. Together we score one hundred and forty-four. Your numbers were chosen to fit this remarkable total: One Gross, if you will pardon the expression. Thank you very much for coming to my little Party." The silence grew deeper. I turned to Merry and Pippin.

"What does one gross means?" I asked curiously. The two hobbits did not answer and continued to look at the stage. I looked towards Gandalf and saw him looking grimly at Bilbo.

"Thirdly, and finally," Bilbo said solemnly, causing me to turn back towards the stage, "I wish to make an _announcement_." The last word was spoken with such loudness and intensity that everyone jumped and sat up apprehensively, even Gandalf, who sat rigid.

Then another wave of nauseas overwhelmed my senses, but it was weak. I gripped the rag I was holding tightly, as Bilbo's tone softened, though I could still hear faintly of what he was going to say next.

"I regret to announce that this is the end. I am going now." Everything, the lights, the banners and the brightly colored streamers did not seem so cheerful anymore. My eyes widened as Bilbo breathed deeply, swallowing, staring down at his feet. His gaze slipped up to Frodo at the front, paused a second, slid over to the back where Gandalf was, and lastly came to rest on me. He swallowed again and gave a shaky smile. My heart thumped loudly against my chest.

"Goodbye."

Just then, my eyesight wavered wildly as I lost my balance and fell to the floor in a thud, as though a tidal wave had hit me, causing the plate I had in my hand to fall and shattered into pieces.

"Jac! Are you alright!" Pippin cried as he knelt down beside me, watching me gasped for air. "You are scaring me, what's happening to you?" Gandalf stood up suddenly and I saw him raising his staff and aimed on the stage. Within seconds after that, a great burst of light erupted, causing much gasps of shock and wonder in the audience as the burst of light gradually faded.

I shut my eyes from the whiteness, not saying anything as my mind began to race wildly. _Bilbo… Bilbo has worn the ring…, _I thought in panic as I shook my head, trying to rid my mind of the nauseas that had returned. "Where… where's Bilbo?" I asked Pippin, who turned towards Merry, who saw the entire scene. Merry did not answer for a moment.

"Bilbo… Bilbo, he… he disappeared into thin air…"

* * *

After Bilbo's disappearance, furious whisperings and yells came form the audience, about Bilbo's insanity and for more food and ale. I stood up shakily with Pippin's help and looked towards Gandalf, who had procured his pipe from somewhere, and began nonchalantly puffing smoke-rings. He caught my gaze and returned with a solemn yet knowing look. I sighed and bent down to pick up the remains of the shattered plate as I heard some of the audience had already resumed their feast and ale, despite seeing Bilbo left a few moments ago.

_Bilbo… those hobbits did not know what they have lost in the Shire… a great storyteller and kind hobbit… _I thought with a frown. I quickly picked up all the pieces and placed them in the pile of rubbish nearby.

"Jac, feeling better?" Pippin said softly as I washed my hand in a bucket of clean water for washing. I looked towards the jade eyed hobbit and gave a small smile. "Yeah… I am alright now. Sorry about that Pip," I assured, patting his shoulders lightly.

"Jacqueline, what should we do now?" Merry asked as the mutterings grew louder and I could even hear some about me causing Bilbo's disappearance. I frowned even further. That's when I realized that Gandalf had too disappeared.

_To Bag End just like in the movie, to see Bilbo off and convinced him to leave the Ring to Frodo… I have to at least see Bilbo for the last time, to thank him! Oh yes! Frodo!_

"Merry, Pippin," I said, causing the two hobbits to look at me in slight wonder. I gave them a weak grin and held both their hands. "Go find Frodo. He needs you two now."

The two hobbits widened their eyes at this, knowing that Frodo may need all the help he could get due to his uncle's disappearance. They nodded knowingly. "Then what about you Jacqueline?" Pippin asked, his worried eyes gaze towards mine.

"I have to do something very important…" I said softly, "stay beside Frodo til after the party. I will be back soon." With that, I left the Kitchen tent and made my way through the crowd out of the field. I bumped into the Sackville- Baggins, who looked pretty much enraged. When they saw me, they glared at me before they jostled roughly pass me and stalked away. I pointed a middle finger at them and stuck out my tongue before rushing out of the field, grasping my Party skirts up for easier brisk walking down the Road.

"That is why, I prefer shirts and pants than dresses, they are so much MORE comfortable and flexible," I murmured between pants as the moon above showered light on my path up Hobbiton Hill, seeing Bag End at the top against the black star-filled sky. _I hope Frodo is alright back at the Party, he will be…_ I thought as I listened intently to the whisperings of the wind. I gathered up more of my skirt and break into a run, hoping that Bilbo had not left Bag End so soon.

* * *

When I finally reached the smial, I halted, trying to catch a breath and supporting myself using the fences. _That's the first I had tried running up a hill for a fat girl like me… _I thought wistfully as I wiped my perspiration with the back of my palm.

"You know, I had just figure out an ending for my book…" Bilbo's soft voice floated into my ears and I perked up. There, at the entrance, was Bilbo, dressed simpler with a green comfortable looking cloak around his neck and with his bag slung and his long wooden stick holding him steady. Gandalf stood behind him, his coal eyes looking at the old hobbit as Bilbo continued on, "… and he will live happily ever after…"

"You will, my old friend," Gandalf said warmly, and that was when the two friends noticed me at the gate.

"Jacqueline! My dear! Why, shouldn't you still be in the Party?" Bilbo exclaimed in wonder as I entered the garden and walked up to the porch.

"You suddenly disappear and caused much commotion in the Party, so I left, knowing you will be here…… so you are really leaving Bilbo…" I said, taking the hobbit's wrinkled hands into mine. Bilbo's eyes softened and gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm afraid so… it's been six months, hasn't it, since you came to Bag End with Gandalf?" Bilbo looked towards Gandalf, who smiled fondly at the memory. "Indeed it has, my old friend…" the old wizard said, his gaze locking to mine. I smiled at the memories.

"I am sorry my dear, for leaving you and Frodo like this, but it is time… it is inevitable, and you knew that, with your knowledge…" the hobbit whispered, putting his hand to my right cheek and caressed lightly. Tears flowed down my eyes as I listened, leaning in to Bilbo's fatherly touch and warmth, which I knew I could not feel for a long time. I gave a sad smile and nodded.

"Thank you Bilbo… for everything. The dress, the book and so much more… I… I will never forget your lectures and… and your tales…" I hugged the old hobbit tight. "Thank you… for being a father to me…"

Bilbo chuckled as he patted my back consolingly. "Remember my dear, it's not the end… you told me we will meet again… and so we will…" he whispered into my ear as I held him tighter, suddenly, not wanting to let him go into his adventure and stay in Bag End. _But he has to…_, I thought sadly and I pulled away, wiping my tears and gave a confident grin.

Just then, Gandalf tapped on my shoulders and I turned to him, only to see a piece of paper on his hand, which was a portrait of Bilbo that I drew in ink. Below the portrait was a birthday greeting from me. I looked towards the old wizard in shock, wondering how he knew of the portrait but he pushed the paper gently into my hand and gave a knowing smile.

I thanked him and turned back to Bilbo, who was looking at the two of us curiously.

"Here Bilbo, happy birthday." I said, passing the old hobbit his portrait into his hands. Bilbo's eyes widened at the portrait. "I still haven't mastered the art of portrait drawing yet, but this is the best I could do. So hope you like it."

Bilbo's face broke into a jovial smile and held the paper closed to his chest. "It's a wonderful gift my dear… thank you. It shall be placed in my book as remembrance of you," he said, giving me another fatherly hug.

"Bilbo, it's running late. You better start your journey." Gandalf reminded solemnly as Bilbo pulled away from me and nodded.

"Take good care of Frodo, Jacqueline. At least he will not be alone in Bag End even when I am gone. Watch the two of them Gandalf."

"I will watch them with both eyes, my friend." Gandalf assured, "now go."

"Good bye Bilbo." I said, smiling towards Bilbo as he walked down the stairs and out of the gate.

With a last look towards the both of us, Bilbo gave a beautiful smile that showed much content and began to walk down the path, starting a new adventure on his own… to Rivendell, singing softly.

My gaze lingered at the disappearing form of Bilbo for a moment when suddenly, I felt a sharp pain at my head.

'_The Ring… take the Ring now that the Halfling is gone… …'_

A voice began to chant in my mind as I sank to the ground, clutching my head. I turned towards the entrance, only to find the side profile of Gandalf in the main hall and the One Ring that Bilbo had given up sitting innocently in front of me. As he bent down to try and touch it, the chanting got louder and louder with every inch.

"Gan… Gandalf…" I said weakly as I saw the look on Gandalf's face when he saw the Ring, my heart thumped louder and faster. My eyes widened as his fingers touched its exterior and suddenly, I was greeted with an image of the Eye, its black slit pupil focused on me.

'_Take the Ring wizard… and bring the Child to me!' _My eyes widened.

"Gandalf! Don't touch the Ring!" I shouted, as Gandalf pulled back his hand, too slightly shocked by the image of the Eye that entered his mind. He turned towards me and wordlessly helped me up, his face grim.

"Come inside Jacqueline, and stay away from the Ring," he said seriously as he guided me in and walked against the walls into the kitchen. The pull towards the Ring grew stronger than ever as I walked pass it, its taunting voice ever present in my mind, asking me to take it. My eyes stared at the Ring, and I could feel my body yearning for the Ring, fighting against my will to take it.

"Don't look at it," Gandalf instructed firmly as he brought his arm over my shoulder. He pull my head into his chest and led me into the Kitchen. I sniffed at his robe.

"You stink…" I murmured as I clutched his robe tighter. Gandalf gave a low strained chuckle. "Do I child?"

I nodded and let go of his grey robes, seating down at one of the chairs. Gandalf sat opposite me and we both sat in grim silence, each with our own thoughts.

_To think just by one touching that Ring, it has such an effect on me… what's going to happen from now on? Frodo… _I thought, looking at Gandalf who already had his pipe on and puffing, his face solemn.

After a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence which seemed quite long, Gandalf took out his pipe and said the next few words that caused my heart to almost stop beating.

"Pack your bag Child, bring only necessary items. Once Frodo returns, we will leave."

* * *


	11. Leaving of the Shire and Goodbyes

Author's Note:

Whoa... the next chapter is up quite fast. grin all the more better for you readers out there.

Alright then, thanks to all the reviewers who reviewed so far and commented so far good stuff on the story. And thanks to the reviwer stfu n00b for the enlightenment of Mary sues. To all those who are budding LOTR fanfic writers, you must check this out.

Enough with this nonsense now, so let's get on with the story shall we? grin

CHAPTER 10 UP!

* * *

Chapter 10 – Leaving of the Shire and Goodbyes

"What do you mean? I am not staying in Bag End?" I asked in shock as Gandalf turned his gaze to the Ring at the main hall with a solemn look. His eyes flickered with some emotions that I could not tell of and managed to tear his gaze away from it back to me.

"You saw how the Ring tries to tempt me into taking it and how it does to you… you are in danger Child. This ring, I believed is the One Ruling Ring, and Bilbo had somewhat confirmed my suspicions. Bilbo nearly succumbs to its temptations, but luckily, his will was strong to resist it to the end… quite amazing for a hobbit." Gandalf smiled grimly.

"So which means…? Bilbo would have taken me with him if he failed? To Him…"

Gandalf gave a nod and hunched his back, making him look older and grimmer. I let out a shaky breath and ran my right hand through my hair.

"And I by then, would not have the powers to stop him… Frodo inherits the Ring now… perhaps he too might have Bilbo's resisting powers… but you Child, are of the race of Man, though you come from another world and time. You too have felt the pull and powers, have you not?"

I nod my head weakly and grabbed an apple from the table in front of me, biting into it to calm my racing heart down.

"Every time Bilbo touches the Ring, I always experience that nauseas sensation, but when he was far, it was weak and when he was near me, it hit me strongly," I recounted to Gandalf nervously in between bites, my eyes straying to the grim look of the old wizard and down to the table.

"When he wore the Ring just now, the effect was far greater than I imagined on me. When you nearly touched the Ring, I could hear its Voice, it is calling me to take it, and also to you too… with me along to its master…"

"I see…" Gandalf whispered as he sucked in from his pipe and puff out small rings of smoke. "You knew about the Ring… the One Ruling Ring, haven't you Jacqueline. You knew Bilbo had it……" I gave a sad smile.

"But I am glad Bilbo had given up on it. He will be happier now… without the burden of it weighing on his shoulders…"

"Indeed… but now the burden is passed onto Frodo. It's best if you follow me in my journey… for both you… and Frodo's sake… Come, pack your things and change to a more suitable attire for the journey, for I need to check on more information about the One Ring… after the last Great War," Gandalf said as he stood up from his seat and pull me into my room, making sure I avoided contact with the Ring that was sitting innocently on the floor at the Main hall.

But I could still hear its call in my mind… its call for its true master…

* * *

Gandalf instructed me on what to bring and handed me a brown sack out of nowhere from within his thick cloak.

"Gandalf, you are like Doramon," I laughed softly as I held the sack close to my chest.

"Dor…mon? What in Valar's name is that?" Gandalf questioned, his lips twitched into a small amused smirk.

"It's a… erm… a play I watch in my world, about a being… that can take out anything from its pocket. It's quite funny." I explained slowly, making sure I said in such a way Gandalf understood. Gandalf gave a hearty laugh, the first I had heard from him after the Party and patted my shoulder.

"I see… well, enough said. I shall wait in the Kitchen for Frodo. Remember take only necessary things. It will be a long journey ahead of us…" After that, he closed the door and I could hear fading footsteps down the corridor.

"To think… I will not be staying with Frodo till he has to make his trip to Rivendell…" I murmured sadly and walked to my bed and sit on it, feeling the softness for the last time. I stood up and went to the cupboard, to start filling the sack.

"_Take good care of Frodo, Jacqueline. At least he will not be alone in Bag End even when I am gone…'_

"_If Bilbo really does leave, at least, Bag End will not be so lonely, for I have you with me…"_

"_I hoped you will stay with me in Bag End, till you find a way back to your world..." _

_Frodo…_ I thought sadly as I took out two plain yet comfortable dresses and started folding them. _In the end… I cannot fulfill Bilbo's request in taking care of his dear nephew… Frodo had seen his uncle left, but what if he too knows that I have to leave as well? All these on his thirty third birthday…_

"How nice," I said sarcastically as I dumped in the folded clothes, my shorts, my mp3, my wallet and my undergarments into the sack. I quickly changed out from my Party dress and wore on my black shirt, which was already washed and dried by me. I let out a relieved sigh as I felt the bagginess and the comfort of my old shirt before putting on a pair of brown pants that Bilbo had given to me during my stay.

_Good old Bilbo… he knew me of my taste in clothes. _I grinned as I stood in front of the mirror and gave a twirl. I looked at the plump girl in front of me and gave a snort of approval. "Yup! This is more like the real me!" I said aloud and gave a smile to my reflection.

It had definitely been long since I wore such dressing on Middle Earth, why that old hobbit always insisted on me wearing dresses all day round, only at sleeping times then I could enjoy such luxury of my shirt and shorts. And now, that Bilbo could no longer give me those long lady lectures I had grown fond of…

_And till now, I have no dreams of my family back in my world… I wonder how they are coping with my disappearance now? And I also wonder if Betsy and Canthini… even Yi Xin knew of it. I am slowing forgetting them… forgetting my world… SHIT! Get a grip Jac! Remember, you must go back; you have to go back to your world! No matter what the course. Okay?_

I let out a deep sigh and took a seat beside my study desk, opening my journal that was sitting in front of me. Stuck out with one of its corner was Frodo's portrait, which I had finished on the same day as Bilbo's. "So that's how that old wizard had gotten his hands on Bilbo's portrait," I said aloud as I traced the contours of the lines on the paper. He probably figured out I would have come and find Bilbo to hand the drawing to him before he left… a sharp wizard he was.

I flipped through the pages and let the waves of memories plummeted in my mind of my six months stay in the Shire.

_Indeed, I have met many interesting people and made many wonderful friends I had never dared to ask for… Ah, I remember this sketch, Mrs Cotton doing her sewing when Frodo and I dropped by her shop for another visit…. There's Rosie serving her customers in green dragon… Frodo reading his book against a huge oak tree, and Sam, Merry and Pippin doing a tackle on each other… Bilbo drinking his afternoon tea, Gandalf smoking his pipe…_

Just then, I came upon a page filled with chibi images of people I know from my world… recognizable faces with their names beside them. I grinned at my scribbles of my fun times I had with these people, and even added their interests and habits beside them.

_I missed them… all of them… six months are by far the longest I have been separated from my family… Man, I broke my own record of one day! _

I laughed at that thought and closed the journal, tucking it into my sack. But my heart sank again.

_But… I do not know if I shall stay here for all my life now… _

I reached out for my handphone on the desk, switched it on and took a picture of my room before switching it off again and tucking it safely into my pocket. I slung my bag over my right shoulder, grabbed the portrait and opened the door.

"Thank you… and goodbye." I said finally as I took one last lingering look at the room and lastly the Party dress that was laying flat on the bed. And with a deep breathe, I closed the door.

* * *

I took a peek at the main hall from the end of the corridor, to find the Ring had disappeared from its spot. My heart leapt with untold happiness. _Frodo, Frodo he's back!_

I grasped my sack tighter and jogged to the kitchen where Gandalf said he would be, but only to hear the anguished voice of Frodo ringing in the air.

"…Jacqueline is leaving as well!"

I halted in my steps just outside the entrance of the kitchen, only to find Frodo facing his back at me and Gandalf already up from his seat, his eyes softened at the younger hobbit.

"It's best if she follows me Frodo, for I am after all her guardian in this world, am I not, Jacqueline?" Gandalf said gently, and turned his gaze towards me solemnly, causing me to gulp. Frodo turned around abruptly and faced me, his once clear jovial blue eyes now expressive with emotions. On his hand, was an envelope, where I presumed was the temporary home of the Ring.

"It…it's true Frodo…" I confirmed, looking down to the floor, not daring to look at Frodo's saddened eyes. Frodo looked down; his ebony curly bangs covered his eyes.

"I see…," his soft alto voice floated into my ears and my heart wrenched. "But… but can't you let her stay here in the Shire? I'll take care of all her accommodations and needs, just like what Bilbo will…"

"It's for the best Frodo… for both of you. She cannot stay here in Bag End with you… for reasons I have yet to confirm of…" Gandalf interrupted, walking towards Frodo and patted his shoulder consolingly. "Take this time now, to say your goodbyes…" the wizard said finally to me before walking out of the kitchen, leaving me and Frodo alone.

I shifted uncomfortably at the choking silence. The fire lit at the fireplace in front of me was alive; bringing much light and warmth, yet to me, the room suddenly grew colder by the minute.

_This is going to be harder than I thought… saying goodbye to him… _I thought, rubbing my forehead to stop a headache from coming.

"Within one day…" I jerked my head up to Frodo, his head still down. "I have become an adult, the master of Bad End, inheriting Bilbo's wealth and possessions, and unable to see him off before he departed on his journey…"

My throat tightened upon hearing his sad voice. "Bilbo would rather go undiscovered… and it was expected of you… to be the master of Bag End now after he left. You should be happy for him Frodo…" I whispered, looking towards him with a sad smile.

"I… I know… you told me of this… but, I did not expect you will be leaving with Gandalf as well…" Frodo looked up towards me with sadness. I winced and looked away from his eyes.

"I too just know of this matter after I came back to Bag End… I am sorry Frodo."

"I know, for if not, you will not be dancing in the Party due to your mood on this matter," The younger hobbit gave a weak grin before coming closer to me and took my plump hands into his.

"Ah… Oh yes," I cried, hitting my head mentally and redrew my hands from Frodo's and took out his portrait that was tuck between my left arm. "Happy Birthday Frodo Baggins, this is my gift to you," I grinned as I handed him the drawing.

He looked at the drawing and gave a beautiful sad smile. "It's beautiful Jacqueline, but alas, this birthday does not seem to be a happy one to me."

I gave a light punch to Frodo against the head, causing him to look at me in confusion. I bent down slightly and pulled him into a hug, my head resting against his shoulder. My eyes burned from holding back my tears, as I tightened the hug.

"Frodo Baggins… why are you sad for? You should be happy, for there will be no large monster like me to nag at you anymore… I should be the one who is sad," I choked, as I felt Frodo encircling his arms around me, pulling me closer.

"It's too much for me Jacqueline… too much… first Bilbo now you! I… I will be alone here in Bag End… all alone…It will not be the same without you two around…" Frodo whispered, burying his head against my shoulder. I pulled away from his warmth and gave a teary smile.

"I know… but in the Shire, you still have Merry and Pippin, and your ever loyal Sam sticking beside you Frodo, you are never alone. And I will always be here, beside you, in memory and in spirit my friend. Though I will be gone with Gandalf for who knows how long, our paths will cross again, that I assure you…" I said firmly, my black eyes never leaving his blue ones. Frodo kept silent and we remained locked in our gaze.

"What does your knowledge say Jacqueline?" he whispered. I paused and pondered for a while.

"It says, we will definitely meet again. But don't you tell that old wizard of this, he will turn me into a frog if he knew of this," I winked, causing Frodo to chuckle and bore a small knowing smile.

I stood up straight, feeling immensely pleased to see Frodo looking happier. Frodo suddenly ruffled my short hair and I pouted at his action. "You know, the way you dressed reminded me of the time we first met. Looking as boyish as ever… Bilbo will not be pleased if he sees you like this," he teased. I laughed, not defending myself, enjoying his ministrations for the last time.

"Tell Merry, Pippin and Sam… I am sorry for suddenly leaving like this."

"… I will… and you will be greatly missed Jacqueline, especially by my two mischievous cousins. Don't you think I do not know who pull you into that scheme of pushing Bilbo's and my head into the cake, I have yet to settle my score on you three."

"Then I will be waiting for it," I grinned and silence overcame the two of us as our gaze lingered at each other.

"So…" I smiled weakly, taking Frodo's hand to mine, "it's time I should go. Better not leave Gandalf waiting…"

Frodo returned the smile sadly and together we both went outside Bag End hand in hand.

* * *

"So you two have said your goodbyes? Which I say was quite long…" Gandalf looked at us in mild amusement as we dragged our feet towards him at the gate. I gave an apologetic look whereas Frodo looked at him with a strained smile.

"Come Jacqueline, you shall ride with me on my horse. He should be able to support both our weights and ride reasonably fast to our destination," the wizard said and gave a short, yet loud whistle. Just then, I heard a horse neighing from a distance and within a few minutes, a brown healthy looking horse, which I recognised was the one that pulled the wagon, galloped up the path and halted in front of Gandalf.

I gulped at the sight of the rather big and tall horse in front of me and tightened my hold on Frodo's hand.

"It frightens me too… but thank the valar, it is tamed," I heard the hobbit whispered, squeezing my hand in assurance, though I could feel him shaking slightly from the intimidating height of the horse.

"Yeah… luckily… but the problem is, how am I going to climb on to that horse with my size?" I groaned aloud, and Frodo gave a small chuckle as he looked at me up and down.

"That is one big problem," he agreed and turned to Gandalf who looked at me and waved his hand dismissively.

"It's not a problem young Frodo. All you need to do is to lift her up," the wizard announced and motioned me to stand beside him. I let go of Frodo's warm hand reluctantly and stood beside the wizard, realizing the horse just reached above my shoulders.

_Oh God Oh God Oh God Oh God Oh God… _my mind chanted as I saw Gandalf linked his two hands together and bent his body down, such that his clasped hands nearly reached the ground.

"Come Jacqueline, do not be afraid. You shall step on my hands and I will lift you up on to his back," Gandalf instructed, looking towards me expectantly. I swallowed my saliva, feeling my heart racing again.

_Okay Jac, just do what he say. Step, and up. Step and up… Step and… fall to the other side of the path… ARGH! Just get it over with! _

With a deep breathe and clutching my sack tighter, I stepped onto Gandalf's hands and I pulled myself over the horse's body with his lifting.

"Oof!" I groaned again as I somewhat managed to land on the horse's body with a thud. The horse neighed in surprise at the sudden huge increase of weight on its back and tried to shake me off, but luckily, Gandalf stopped it before I was thrown off.

"It seems you really need to lose some weight Child," Gandalf grinned at me and I snorted. "Well sorry for being this fat. I like it like this, thank you very much." The wizard laughed and pulled himself up the horse, sitting behind me close. His wrinkled hands took the reins as he adjusted himself slightly on the back. I turned to look down at Frodo, who looked at the both of us with a sad smile.

"I guess this is goodbye then Gandalf, Jacqueline…" the hobbit said as he moved back slightly from the horse. Gandalf gave a small knowing nod.

"Remember Frodo, keep it safe. Keep it secret…" the wizard said solemnly.

"I will Gandalf," Frodo nodded and clutched the portrait close to his chest. "Have a safe journey, both of you… I shall return to the Party to see off the guests… after all I am now the master of Bad End…"

"It's expected of you to do so Frodo," Gandalf said in approval as I gave the hobbit a weak grin. "Don't punish Merry and Pippin too hard on the cake prank after that," I winked and Frodo gave a lilting laugh, which somewhat lightened my sinking heart of our seperation. Just then, an idea struck my mind.

"Gandalf! Wait for a moment!" I said abruptly and rummaged through my sack for my journal, while Gandalf looked at me in slight confusion.

"Did you forget something Child?"

I gotten hold of my journal and pulled it out. "Ah! Got it! Wait for a while…"

I flipped through the pages and scanned them. _There it is,_ I thought happily and tore the page out.

"I am giving this to you Frodo," I said solemnly and handed the page to the hobbit, who took it with much confusion and curiosity. Frodo's blue eyes scanned the page and widened.

"Jacqueline, this is…"

"Take this as a parting gift from me. At least with this, you will not forget me… or the friendship we had for each other in the Shire," I explained, blushing slightly as I held my sack tightly in front of me, waiting for Frodo's reaction.

Frodo did not say anything and continued to stare at the picture. Then he raised his head to me and gave by far, the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. "Thank you… I will keep this as part of my precious keepsake."

I blushed at his smile and nodded mutely, while Gandalf, who was silent throughout, gave a small laugh. "I believe we better leave, while we are still under the cover of the dark," he said finally and with a jerk on the reins, the horse neighed and began to turn around, facing the path downhill. After which, it began to gallop downhill along the path in a reasonable pace.

"We will meet again Frodo! I would not forget all of you hobbits!" I cried as I turned back to see Frodo standing at the top of the path, his clear blue eyes filled with remorse. He gave a weak smile and nodded. After a turn, he was gone from my vision.

I turned back to the front and shifted my body to a more comfortable position as Gandalf held his reins securely.

"Who knows? Perhaps you will see him again Child," Gandalf said softly. I smiled sadly. "If the God above permits my friend, if your God above permits… but now, where are we going Gandalf?"

"To Minas Tirith Jacqueline, the City of Kings."

And with that, he gave the reins a big wave and the horse increased its pace, out of the Shire and to the destination.

* * *


	12. A strange encounter

Author's Note:

Sorry for the late update. School has started for me and was bombarded with alot of homework (which I still have not start doing yet... sigh) Ok. So the next chapter is up! Enjoy my friends. Hope you will like it. Oh yes, please review after reading.

Disclaimer: Tolkein owes LOTR.

* * *

Chapter 11 - A strange encounter

_Where am I…_

…

_Wait… I am in my living room again… this has got to be another dream… _

'_CRAASH!!' _

_Huh? What's that noise!? _

"_You must be having an affair outside right? Our daughter is missing right now and yet you!" _

_Mom…?_

"_How can I be keeping a woman when I have to concentrate on supporting my family and now with Jacqueline missing as well. Please, stop thinking like this about me, I am sick and tired of this…"_

_Dad? What's going on??_

"_STOP RAISING YOUR VOICE AT ME! So, you are saying you're tired of me?! Oh I see… you are saying that I am boring? FINE! Go and find a woman who can entertain you and the children then! Once Jacqueline is found, we shall get a divorce!"_

_Divorce?!?! Mom, wait, dad didn't mean that way, his voice is naturally loud. Please mom, stop this…_

"_STOP PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH! To think you can still say about divorce when our child is out there missing! Why can't you trust me more?"_

_Dad… mum is more insecure now, and lower your voice before she'll misunderstand you more!_

'_Jacqueline…'_

_I have to go back… I can't let this continue…_

'_Jacqueline...'_

_I… I…_

'_Jacqueline wake up...'_

… _I don't want to see my family broken down further because of me… _

_Please… let me go home… I don't wish to be on Middle Earth anymore longer…_

'_Jacqueline!'

* * *

_

My eyes opened slowly as I could feel my body rocking front and back in rhythm with Gandalf's horse. I winced at the amount of light entering into my eyes. My hands gripped my sack tightly as strong gusts of wind rushed past my face.

_Eh…? _I touched my right cheek and it felt wet.

"You are having a nightmare…" I could hear Gandalf's baritone voice close behind, "I was worried Sauron could have made another attack in your mind… but… from your tone, it's something more personal… am I wrong Child?"

I shook my head slightly and leaned against the surprisingly broad chest of Gandalf, wiping my tears away. "No Gandalf, you are right… I… I dreamt… something unpleasant…"

The wizard did not say anything as the horse continued to ride amazingly swift now through the vast fields that were spreading before my very eyes. But I knew that wizard must be looking at me questionably from behind. "Say… how long have we been riding?" I asked curiously, trying to switch a topic, pushing my dream to the back of my mind.

"For nearly a day now… it should be the late afternoon if you are thinking about the time. We shall make a stop at Bree, an ancient colony in Eriador shared by both Hobbits and Men. There are dwarves there as well. If you are luckily, you might even catch an elf or two." Gandalf replied, and my eyes rose at the information.

"Bree? But I thought we are making our way straight to Minas Tirith? Without any stops?"

Gandalf laughed. "If I am by myself, yes, it will be without stops. But still, we shall stop at Bree to build up our provisions for our journey. And I am sure you still not well-equipped for the journey."

I smiled sheepishly in front. Indeed, when we were riding out of the Shire before I fell asleep, I realized I forgot about bathing things, like soap, toothbrush (which was actually in fact a twig specially crafted for brushing teeth) towel, and also other important stuffs like a cloak, to shield myself from rain.

"We better buy you a cloak immediately when we reach Bree… there are many different types of people around in Bree. Hobbits, dwarves, men and many others… and there are those whose identities unknown. It's best not to let your face be seen by anyone, unless they are trustworthy… for there may be spies of Sauron already dispatched…"

I twisted my body to look at Gandalf to see if he was joking, but I was received with a solemn and grim face. I gave a curt nod and turned back to the scenery.

"So which means I cannot roam the area freely like in the Shire?"

"Yes Child… but, I will have to follow you around if you want to. Besides, I believe you do not have the money to buy all your necessary provisions right?"

_That's true… but wait a minute!_ A big question entered into my mind.

"Gandalf! I was wondering, are you wealthy?"

"… Why do you ask such a question Jacqueline?" I could hear amusement and curiosity in his voice.

"well… you wear such erm… dressing... but yet you could have the money and the ingredients to make all those fireworks for Bilbo! Unless of course you are a thrifty wizard, and hide your wealth beneath those grey old robes of yours," I explained, my gaze never leaving the view.

"That, my Child, is a secret that I do not wish to tell."

I rolled my eyes at his answer as a view of a long tall wall appear to view in front of us.. "Fine, keep your secret. But are you sure you have the money to pay? I think I will have to buy quite a lot!"

Gandalf gave another laugh before halting the horse in front of a tall wooden gate. "Enough said Child. We have reached the West-gate of the village of Bree."

I looked at the gate and stared appreciatively at the likeness of it with the movie. Suddenly, Gandalf threw his cloak around me from behind, covering my face.

"Wear this for now until we pass through the gate and enter into a cloak shop there Child. Remember, do not speak unless I say so, "Gandalf whispered in my ear and I nodded mutely, pulling the grey cloak down to further covering my face and tightened my hold on it. I felt Gandalf getting down from the horse and pull the horse closer to the gate with me. I heard a few hard and loud knocks on the gate made by Gandalf's staff and I could hear the small hatch on the gate sliding opened.

"What do you want, and where do you come from?" a throaty voice asked demandingly.

"Gandalf the Grey. I have come from the Shire to do some business here in Bree and I have a very sick companion with me. I wish to seek a healer here before continuing our journey up east." The wizard said in his most convincing tone. In his cloak I raised an eyebrow, _so that's how he's going to bring me in… _I gave a few coughs and wheezes, hoping that the gatekeeper would hear it.

There was a small silence before I heard the gate opening for us to enter. Inwardly, I was dancing for joy. _At least now I could get myself some food, _I thought as I could hear my stomach growled softly.

"Of course Gandalf the grey, you are most welcome to Bree with your companion. I pray that he will be healed for his sickness soon." That same throaty voice replied and with that, I felt the horse moved again. _He?! Why am I being looked as a guy again?! Can't he see my womanly curves from the outline of the cloak?! _I thought miserably as I looked at my stomach within the cloak and squeezed at the large lump of fats.

Once passing the Gate, I was plummeted with bustling sounds of people around me as Gandalf lead the horse up a hill and down a slope. I looked around slightly, lifting the cloak slightly up above my eyes.

There I was at the main road of Bree which ran down the middle of the village. It was lined on both sides by stables, paddocks, and cottages and was a wide avenue, dry and slightly pitted due to the warm weather right now. The windows were opened and I could see hobbits, dwarves and men walking pass us doing their daily activities as Gandalf led on.

"Why hello Gandalf, nice to see you again!"

"Gandalf!"

"Look it's Gandalf the Grey!"

Many greetings and murmurs were heard around me and Gandalf greeted back with a smile to the passer-bys. _So our dear old wizard is quite well-known and popular in this area… _I mused, holding my sack tightly, making sure it did not leave my side.

I could feel their curious gazes on me from behind and I sweatdropped mentally.

_Who wouldn't stare if they saw a a cloak covered being on his horse? They must be wondering if I am a leper or something… _I thought sarcastically as I felt the horse halted with a slight jerk.

"We're here Jacqueline. Can you get down?" Gandalf said gruffly and a little breathless, perhaps from the distance traveled on foot. I looked down from the right of me only to see that I was in fact quite far from the ground. _Are all horses that tall? _I shook my head and leap down from the horse…

…… only to lose my footing and landed face flat on to the soil ground. **'SPLAT!'**

"…" _Okay, THAT'S FINAL! I AM SOOO NOT GOING TO RIDE A HORSE AGAIN IN MY LIFE!!!_

I raised myself from the ground and glared hard at the soil, cleaning myself away from the dirt on my face. I heard Gandalf stifling a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, laughing at a fallen lady like me. How gentlemanly you can be Gandalf the Grey," I said sarcastically and patted my shirt and pants.

"Look at that girl!"

"She has black hair and eyes! Look at her face!"

"Where do you think she comes from?"

I froze at the murmurs that were rising behind me and I realized the cloak had fallen away from me when I fell. I looked around for the cloak frantically and found it right beside me in a heap, stained by the soil. Just then, I felt Gandalf's hands grabbing my shoulders and I was pushed into the shop immediately.

* * *

"What the!?" I cried in shock when I found myself being surrounded by weapons of all types and kinds. Many were hung neatly on all the walls and there were a few cloaks folded neatly at a shelf nearby. The entire shop was of cream color and for a shop that sells weapon, it had somewhat of a welcoming feeling.

"Bofur! Are you there?" Gandalf, who apparently had wore back on his dirtied cloak again, gave a low yell as he gently pulled me closer to the counter, where on it was a wide array of small deadly weapons displayed. Daggers, small bows you named it.

My heart gave an excited leap as I saw the weapons laid before my eyes, half looking towards Gandalf, who was waiting impatiently for this 'Bohur' to appear. I caught my eyes on an intricate looking bow on one of the walls and walked towards it. I wiped my dirtied hands with my shirt and took the bow down gently, examining it with curious yet admiring eyes.

_Why, this design is so beautiful! Patterns of leaves and birds in flight! Wait a minute, there's some kind of writings there… … can't read them. Is it some form of language Middle Earth have?_

"It's Elvish, lass, if you're wondering."

I yelped at the sudden intrusion of a gruff voice and spun around with the bow, only to find a stocky, big and muscular person, dressed in a baggy cream shirt with long sleeves and wide brown pants, standing in front of me. I widened my eyes.

_Why he's shorter than me! Though taller than Frodo, but still, he's like two centimeters shorter! A Dwarf! _

I had seen dwarves before with Frodo and Bilbo during their trips, but I never get to see them up close and personal with them. But one thing was for sure, all of them had beards… really long, messy beards. This guy, why he had a beard that was like orange that reached to his waist!

I stared at the guy who laughed heartily in his low baritone voice at my expression. "Gandalf, you never tell this lassie here to not touch any of ye weapons in my shop? It's quite dangerous for a lass to play around, though she may pass off as us dwarf folks!" He said to Gandalf, who gave an amused look towards me.

"Indeed my friend, I apologize for my forgetfulness." The wizard grinned at the burly dwarf. "Jacqueline, I would like you to meet an acquaintance of mine in Bree. Bohur, a descendant from the dwarves of moria."

I gave a smile and shook Bohur's large hand with slight hesitance. "Hello err… Mister Bohur, it's a pleasure to know a dwarf folk here in Bree. Sorry for meddling with your bow. It's quite well done and has a beautiful design." After that, I returned the bow back to the dwarf with care, ensuring I do not even leave a scratch on it. Bohur gave a short loud laugh and placed the bow back to its original place with delicate hands, which was quite unusual for a dwarf. Why I thought all dwarves were quite rough in handling their weapons during fights, but I guessed I was wrong.

"Thank ye for ye compliment on the bow lassie. Why, this bow was made by the Mirkwood elves themselves. Finest archers and bow makers they had though we dwarves have the finest skills in metal and stone. I had a dear friend there who supplies me with these fine bows and they definitely fetch a hefty price, though that blasted elf was quite arrogant as all his kinsmen were."

I raised my eyebrows questionably. "But I thought Dwarves and Elves do not go along quite well for many centuries?" _As said and read in both the books and the movies by Gimli himself._

"Indeed lass, but there are those who are willing to put their differences aside and respect each other, although we dwarves are stubborn fellows. Why, I met that elf when I was ambushed by orcs during my travels during the period of the last Great battle, and we became fast yet close friends since then... a fierce and devastating times they were…" the said dwarf trailed off and Gandalf nodded knowingly and grimly, as though he had thought something unpleasant.

"Bohur, I would need a suitable cloak for Jacqueline on our journey quickly. One that can shield her from the rain at least." The wizard said at last and the dwarf gave a nod. Bohur gave a through look at me from head to toe and sprinted to the cloak shelf. Within minutes, he returned with a brown, comfortable cloak that seemed to fulfill Gandalf's requirements.

"Here ye go Gandalf, a sturdy cloak for yer lass. But I never knew Gandalf the Grey will be interested in young lasses," Bohur jested and winked at me as he handed me the cloak. I gave a smirk.

"Indeed my dear wizard, I never knew you feel for me this way. Why, Frodo will be shocked if he heard this," I gave a dramatic sigh in despair, imitating Merry before laughing again.

Gandalf rolled his eyes and took out a small pouch beneath his sleeves.

"It's 'lright dear Gandalf. Ye don't need to pay. Ye always looking out for me and we dwarf folks on Middle Earth. Besides, I like yer lass here. Can pass off as a dwarf folk if yer lass has a beard. Though her face is somewhat different from the Men and women I saw." Bohur laughed, patting my back a little too hard. I winced a little at the force and gave a weak grin. "Thank you Master Bohur. But I rather keep my face off facial hair. No offence."

_Imagine. A plump Chinese girl with a long messy black beard… not a pretty thought to imagine. _

"No offence done Lassie. Ye two have better start your journey soon for it soon to be dark."

Gandalf gave a smile to Bohur. "Then we shall make our leave Bohur. I will drop by again soon. Let us go Child. We still have much to buy."

I nodded and gave my heartfelt thanks to the dwarf as I put on my new cloak and pulled up the hood from behind with untold glee.

"The next time we meet Master Bohur, you can tell me more of your kind and Moria! I am quite interested in your cultures and traditions." _And Moria's magnificence in its stone carvings and structures. _I gave a side glance to Gandalf, my eyes softened. _And the 'death place'… for the fallen of Gandalf the Grey… _

"Haha, I shall wait for yer next visit with Gandalf here then to tell you of the magnificence of us dwarf folk. Good bye lassie." Bohur grinned dwarvishly and waved to us goodbye as Gandalf led me out of the shop to our horse.

"Good bye Master Bohur" I said and with the door closed, we were back outside of the shop, our horse waiting patiently there. I adjusted the hood slightly when I saw Gandalf untying the reins of his horse from a hook.

"Bohur is quite…well open-minded for a dwarf," I said softly as Gandalf walked with the horse til he reached beside me.

"He is Jacqueline. In fact, his great grand grand grand father, Bohur was one of the thirteen dwarves involved with Bilbo's adventure to the Lonely Mountains. Fine folks they were…" the wizard smiled fondly at the memories.

"But why didn't Bohur stayed at the mountains instead of here in Bree?"

"It seems that dwarf prefers to mingle around with other folks beside his kin, wanting to learn more skills on weapon makings from Men and Elves. Unusual for a dwarf, but Bree is a place where all of the races gather. He's happy here."

"He somewhat reminds me of a certain two I somewhat knew…" _Gimli and Legolas, when those two stubborn people finally let go of the ancient grudge and become bosom friends._

I gave a grin and patted the horse hesitantly. The horse neighed softly and lean his head closer to my hand. I laughed and stroke its mane gently. "I think your horse likes me. Though I am still getting use to the riding and stuff."

"You will. Come, there's not much time left. We still have much to buy." Gandalf assured and with that, he walked ahead with the horse. I sighed softy and was about to follow the wizard when I heard a faint laughter from behind me. I turned around abruptly, only to find no one there.

_Okay… that was plain freaky… Oh yeah Gandalf!_

"Gandalf! Wait up!" I yelled at the wizard in front and ran towards him, who obviously did not hear my yell to wait. I decided to look behind one last time, to make sure when I saw a black haired young child standing at the spot I just stood. Her big round black coal eyes stared back to mine. Her mouth opened and closed, as though she was trying to tell me something before ending with a wide smile. Just then, a big large man walked pass in front of me and I widened my eyes.

The girl had disappeared!

My eyes remained glued to the spot where the girl stood and my heart froze as I heard a faint whispering floating into my ears.

"_The book is no longer present in your world now… it has returned to its rightful place on Middle Earth…"_


	13. The Journey to Rohan

Author's Note:

The next chapter is up. Thanks to the reviewers for the reviews.

Hope you will enjoy.

Disclaimer: Tolkein own LOTR

* * *

Chapter 12 - The Journey to Rohan

The fire cackled in front of me as Gandalf smoked his pipe under the clear star-filled sky. The brown horse, which I learned that its name was Aurin, was lazing around nearby, prancing around the grass covered fields.

It's been ten days now since we left Bree, and after I met that strange small girl outside Bohur's shop. We bought all our necessary items, including food to last a month and were now continuing our journey to Minas Tirith on the Great Road in silence. I thought back of the words the little girl had said and furrowed my eyebrows.

"What does she mean that the book has returned to its rightful place on MiddleEarth? You mean that bloody book that brought me here? That means…" _Sauron must have gotten back his book and I cannot return back home! Oh no…_

I placed my head in my hands in despair, not noticing Gandalf looking at me in a concerned manner.

"What's wrong Child?"

I looked up and shook my head. _I cannot burden Gandalf with my problems now… he must be troubled about the Ring… and Frodo back at the Shire._

"It's nothing Gandalf… just tired. So how many more days to Minas Tirith?" I asked.

Gandalf looked at me and gave a thoughtful expression. "It's not just days Jacqueline. I believed in two months, we should be able to reach Minas Tirith. We need to cross the Misty Mountains and pass Rohan…

"So which means we will be passing Rivendell and Lorien?"

Gandalf looked shocked at my question but then later give me a weary smile.

"I always forget that you have knowledge of our world… Yes, we will be passing them. But we will still have stops in between. I am curious child, what do you know of?

I looked at him thoughtfully. "I do not remember the geographical sites of the places on Middle Earth despite knowing the key events of the Ring's fate… but I do know the key characters involved, which I shall not say anymore…" I revealed softly, taking out my sketchbook, ink bottle and quill from my sack beside me. "But… time flies… and my memories on the movies and the books are beginning to fade…"

"It's best if you forget all of them Child… thus the knowledge will not fall into the wrong hands." Gandalf said grimly. "And we still do not know the purpose of the enemy yet… and I have yet to research more about the One ruling ring…"

I gave a small smile and began to sketch Gandalf, unable to do anything else. The orange warm glow of the fire provided me with some light as I started doing the basic structure of Gandalf's face.

"I wonder how… how Frodo is doing now… in the Shire. And Merry, Pippin and Sam…"

Gandalf looked up to the night sky and gave a soft, fatherly smile. "That boy and those lads will be fine… Frodo's the Master of Bag End now… he will be busy… and burdened…"

I looked towards the fire and lingered my gaze at it, remembering Frodo's devastated cries as he saw Gandalf fell in the darkness of Moria. I shut my eyes tight at his anguished face from my vision, and Gandalf's sad gaze towards the fellowship...

I looked up to the wizard who was thinking thoughtfully of something and looked down sadly.

_Will I…… will I be able to let these people… who have become my closest friends on Middle Earth go into their doom… even though I knew what lies ahead of them… Gandalf say not to reveal or change the course… yet… my heart hurts…

* * *

_

Journal Date: November 10th 3001 the 3rd Age

Hello. Well… this is like my one hundredth and one entry. It's been along time since I last put in my entry. Where am I? Well, let you guess. It's white and grey, hundreds of miles (which I do not know exactly how much) and it's FRIGGING COLD!

Yes. If you guess it's the Misty Mountains, you are absolutely correct! (Insert drawing of Misty Mountain from top view) Snow, Snow and MORE SNOW!

It's been nearly a month now since Gandalf and I traveled through this cold mountain to Minas Tirith. Aurin could not bare the cold and both of us sitting on him, so we ended up walking on the mountains til now. No offence, but Misty Mountain though beautiful, I can't stand the cold even with my fats providing me with warmth. (Insert Me shivering in my cloak sketch)

Ever since that dream I had of my parents, I am worried… what's going on now in my world… have time fly? Am I missed by those who knew me? Does anyone know I am actually in LOTR itself?!

And that girl… is she a friend or an enemy? How did she know of the cursed book and what does she means of the rightful place on Middle Earth? Does it mean that the book is with Sauron?! If that happens, it spells trouble…

What to do… I still have not told Gandalf of this matter… should I? He looks troubled enough to be bothered by mine further… I wish… Canthini and Betsy can suddenly pop up in front of me and give me solutions, but its unrealistic. But hey! I am in a BLOODY world of fiction, so who knows? It might come true. (Insert drawing of Canthini and Betsy)

I better stop now. Gandalf is calling me to have some bread and cheese for the night. If there's a Mcdonald here, I will definitely buy two upsized meals and eat them within seconds. Yeah... and I can introduce the world of fast food to Merry and Pippin, they would definitely like it.

I wonder… how Frodo and the three hobbits are… I hope he's doing well in the Shire…

* * *

Journal Date: November 12th 3001 the 3rd Age

Hey again. We managed to travel finish half of the mountains, as said by Gandalf. YESH!!!

Gandalf and I chatted much during the hike. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin, his side of Bilbo's story, the history of Pipeweed and more about my world.

Do you know that Gandalf actually kept a rather huge sword within his cloak? Just happened to see it when he was cleaning it. I wonder how he kept it and still managed to move so freely.

No weird dreams yet… and freaky meetings with the girl (insert drawing of small girl). I suddenly feel as though I am being hounded by a child ghost… scary thought.

Okay. We have to travel again. So I stop here for now.

Oh yes, the night skies on Middle Earth are definitely breathtaking. Managed to take a picture with my handphone. I hope I can show it to Frodo when we meet each other again soon.

Craving for some meat… (Insert drawing of roast chicken)

* * *

Journal Date: November 30th 3001 the 3rd Age

Sorry for the late update. We have been traveling really hard now. Luckily so far, we had not met any dangers during the journey but walking continuously for weeks and having little breaks and sleeps is having a toll on me. I wonder where Gandalf got all his strength.

Oh yes. Guess what? Gandalf some how managed to cure my eyesight just a few days ago.

"Too striking, your spectacles, as you call this device," he said. Now I am trying to get used to not having my specs on my eyes.

I learned much of the history of the Last Great Battle, and the history of elves from Gandalf, but unfortunately I forget most of them, since Gandalf said them when we are bowling through the half knee height snow and I cannot write them in you. I also learned of the Gods and the stars, in fact the constellations in this world is exactly the same as in my world. Just that the name is different. Cool!

I think I forget most of my Chinese now… perhaps I should start writing my journal in Chinese… hmm…

* * *

Journal Date: December 8th 3001 the 3rd Age

WE ARE FINALLY OUT OF MISTY MOUNTAINS!!! YES! (insert drawing of chibi me kicking a small scaled Misty Mountain)

Now we are full steamed ahead to Minas Tirith on Aurin again! No more frost biting winters!

Gandalf said he wishes to stop at Rohan to stay for a night at Edoras. His friend, King Theoden will accommodate the both of us then and we need to restock our provisions. So which means I can get to meet Eowyn there, the White lady of Rohan. Can't wait. But since I am like 17 years before the Fellowship… she should still be around the same age as me. Wait. That means when 3018 comes, I will be like… 34 years old?!?!?! WHAT THE HECK! Ok, switch topic.

I have been dreaming on many things lately. Weird random stuffs unlike those 'visions' I saw of my family. Like one time, my world is attacked by meteorites, and the other, of me being chased by zombies… Its been a long time since I last dreamt such stuff…. Is that a good sign? I do not know… (Insert random doodles)

Or perhaps my mind is too stressed up. Yeah, that's right. I really need a nice soft bed to sleep in… yeah… (Insert bed with me sleeping on it)

* * *

"Jacqueline, wake up..." 

"Let me sleep… I just come to the good part… Chicken rice… laksa…. Yum….."

"… don't test my patience child. WAKE UP!" I could hear Gandalf saying impatiently. I groaned and turned to the other side of my sleeping position. "Please Gandalf… I am really dead tired… I have only managed to get a shut eye today…"

Suddenly I was drenched in cold water and I jumped out from my position in shock, fully awake. Aurin neighed, as though he was giggling at me whereas Gandalf stifled a laugh, his staff in his hand was glowing.

"GANDALF THE GREY!cough YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT TO ME!" I cried in anger as I tried to dry myself. Gandalf gave an apologetic smile, which I did not know if he was sincere.

"Well Child, it's just that we need to make haste to Edoras before the sun sets, and there you can rest to your heart's content. Besides, you smell quite… how you say it, stink." Gandalf grinned before signaling Aurin to come closer and stroke his mane.

I rolled my eyes, my anger dissipated quite easily. "Same to you dear wizard. Then you better get the two of us to Edoras as soon as possible, if not both our combined smells shall cause worse damages than the fumes of Mordor on Middle Earth," I said sarcastically, before wrapping up my sleeping mat and loading it up on Aurin.

Gandalf lifted his hand and smelled his cloak, and grimaced. "Indeed. Shall we my lady?"

I sighed and pull myself up the horse with much effort. After sitting on Aurin's back, Gandalf followed suit and held his reins.

"To Rohan, my dear wizard! And with great haste for if not, I will kill you with my both hands for drenching me and disturbing my sleep."

"With a great neigh and a hearty laugh from the wizard, we sped in full speed to Rohan, the land of the horsemen.


	14. Edoras

Author's note:

Next one is up! Thanks to the daily reviewers who keep on reviewing. You guys are my strength in writing this story. Thanks for giving comments on them.

Ok mates, enjoy the next one. CHAPTER 13 UP!

Disclaimer:Tolkein owns LOTR.

* * *

Chapter 13 – Edoras

I looked at the mountain top where the Hall of Edoras stood in its glory from where I was on Aurin. The Golden Hall shone majestically under the sunlight and there were trains of smoke rising from the various English cottages below the Hall, behind the walls that surrounded the large village. A warm yet soothing breeze swept past my plump, weary face as the vast golden plains lay before us.

"Finally… we reached Edoras…" I groaned in relief. My butt ached quite badly from the non-stop riding on Aurin, with Gandalf on the reins. "So… can I get a bath or something there…" and my stomach growled loudly, "and also… something heavy to eat."

Gandalf gave a weary smile, which I did not blame him; after all he never slept for like three days throughout the ride, which always made me wonder where he got all his energy from.

"We will. King Theoden, the Lord of Edoras is a friend of mine in these parts. We shall receive a warm welcome from him."

"You sure have many friends around Middle Earth, old wizard. You have definitely lived quite long to know everyone," I said, giving an amused look behind to Gandalf, who laughed softly.

"So I have…" he smiled, waving the reins and causing Aurin to move ahead to the village. "Being a Maia is not an easy job Child."

"I know, from the look on your face," I grinned, "but I know you are enjoying it quite well old friend. And I still have not forgotten from Bilbo how you pushed him into that adventure of yours. Quite persistent for a wizard."

"Oh please, I merely nudged him out of his door," Gandalf defended, slightly flustered, "besides, Bilbo will not be the Bilbo he is now if he had not had that adventure…"

I gave a sad smile as I saw the tall welcoming walls grew closer and the sounds of activities behind those walls becoming louder.

_Indeed… and Bilbo would not have gotten that ring… and Frodo… would not be involved in this entire story… _

_I hope he is well...

* * *

_

"These people… they seemed to be living quite peacefully," I commented as we rode on the main path uphill to the Golden Hall, receiving much commotion with our presence from the villagers, who were dressed in white shirts and black pants for the men and dull colored ankle-length dresses for the females. The Rohan warriors riding pass, deck in their armors and spears too gave us suspicious looks, but on me the most, which I could not help but sighed at the unwanted attention. I held my hood down further to cover my face as Gandalf hastened Aurin's pace.

_This is totally different than when in the Two Towers… still brimming with life and happiness, unlike the gloomy and dark atmosphere fallen into the village when the war begins… _

When we finally reached the top, the entrance of the Golden Hall of Medusel (as told by Gandalf) stood before me as I got down from the horse with much effort. Just then, the tall, intricately carved gate swung opened inwardly, revealing a small group of Rohannian warriors marching out and stood before us.

"Greetings Gandalf the Grey," A Rohannian guard, who was slightly plump and have long reddish brown hair that were braided behind, greeted.

His neatly trimmed beard twitched a little as he gave a small welcoming smile to the old wizard, who smiled back gratefully. "Our King has heard of your arrival and is waiting in the Hall."

"Well met Hamle and this is a friend who is accompanying me in my journey," Gandalf introduced to me to the warrior who looked at me with slight suspicion, trying to see my face beyond the hood. I gulped at his intense stare when Gandalf gently pulled me behind him and told this Hamle that all will be revealed later in the halls. The warrior gave a curt nod before leading the two of us into Medusel.

* * *

One word to say about the Halls of Medusel, wow.

The entire hall was huge and there were many brightly colored tapestries hung at every part of the long walls, telling the great and majestic histories of kings and brave warriors that had passed these halls. Pillars stood sturdy and tall as I walked pass them, closely behind Gandalf as he led the way to the end of the hall. There were quite a lot of people there, servants and warriors present as they watched the two of us make our greetings to their King. The atmosphere in the hall was… how should I put it… welcoming and warm as the touches on the walls lit merrily, giving a warm glow to the place.

"Gandalf Stormcrow and his friend. Welcome to my humble halls," King Théoden, dressed in his rich and kingly attire, said with opened arms as he left his throne and hugged the wizard. "It's been a long time since you last graced us with your presence. And certainly in due time. What business do you have here in Rohan?" I gaped at the King.

_Why… he looks just like in the movie, just younger! _

"Well met my friend, I am here to seek shelter and food, before continuing my journey to Minas Tirith to do some business of utmost importance." Gandalf replied as he pulled away from the hug with a serene smile.

"Then you shall have what you seek in my halls," the slightly golden haired King announced sincerely and he looked at me curiously. "And your friend…"

Gandalf looked at the other people present in the room.

"It's best if you sent your servants and men away before I reveal her… for her identity is meant to remain secret until the time is right… but not now…" He whispered and King Théoden nodded.

Soon the halls became empty except Hamle by the King's side.

"Hamle is my most trusted warrior in Edoras. He shall stay," he said, looking around and Gandalf gave an understanding smile.

"Indeed. But everything said here shall be kept secret from the rest, for I can risk no rumors flying about," the wizard said before turning to me.

"You can put down your hood Child."

And I did. Two gasps of surprise echoed the halls as I grinned sheepishly at their reactions.

I gave a deep bow to the King. And another low bow to Hamle.

"Jacqueline at your service, Lord Théoden and Master Hamle. Thank you for letting me and Gandalf to reside in your halls for a day or two my Lord," I smiled gratefully and politely to the King, who looked at me with curious eyes.

"You are most welcome to stay, as friends of Gandalf, my lady. But Gandalf, what race does she belonged to? Gondor? But it cannot be… for her hairs and eyes and.. and her face…" Théoden trailed off and the old wizard laughed.

"I shall reveal everything soon. But I believed both Lady Jacqueline and I are weary and hungry from the trip. May we refresh ourselves first, before I shall tell you of her?" Gandalf said when all four of us heard a loud crash from the right end of the halls beside the throne. I jumped in shock.

"Eowyn! You clumsy oaf! They heard us!" A slightly low, panicky voice could be heard in a hiss.

"I did not mean too, Theodred pushed me against the armor when I was trying to get closer to hear what uncle is talking to that tall old man!" Another voice raised in defense, a girl in fact.

"It was an accident! Honestly!" Another child like voice came after that, protesting.

I let out a shaky breath, shocked by the sudden intrusion of the loud crash. Gandalf and Hamle raised their eyebrows, slightly alarmed whereas Théoden gave a sigh.

"Theodred! Come out here. Eowyn and Eomer! You two too," the King said sternly as three children came to view in front of me from the right, each donned with a scared expression on their faces.

I looked at them open-mouthed. _You have got to be kidding me…_

There stood before me was the child-version of Eowyn, Eomer and Theodred, who seemed to be aged around ten to twelve.

Eowyn was recognizable, with her golden spun long hair and fair features, her blue defiant eyes looked towards her uncle with slight fear. She was shorter than me by at least two head and was dressed in a simple dull blue long sleeved dress and a brown vest that tightened at her chest.

Eomer too was like his sister, golden hair and blue eyes, his jaw prominent, his eyes held much high regards and fear for his uncle. He was dressed simple too with a white long sleeved shirt and a brown pants, his shoulder length hair braided simply.

Theodred was the one I do not recognized, after all, in the movie he was given a small role and scene, but I knew who he was for he looked somewhat alike to his father, with his slightly reddish yellow, shoulder length hair and blue-greyish eyes. His jaw slightly flat at the tip and he was dressed too like Eomer.

"Why are you three eavesdropping on us?" Théoden said, his frown manning his lips. The three gulped. Gandalf and I looked at each other amusedly whereas Hamle looked at his King quietly with slight amusement.

"We are sorry uncle… we heard of news of a tall old man and a cloaked being entering Edoras and we were curious to see them," Eomer answered, though his voice never unwavering under Théoden's stare, his eyes showed fear and truth in his words.

"I am sorry Father; we did not mean to break your trust in us… " Theodred looked towards the floor sadly while Eowyn took both Eomer's and Theodred's hands and squeezed slightly.

"We promised not to say anything to the adults! We will keep our mouths tight and never to breathe a word of this, Uncle." Eowyn said finally with firmness that I was in awe at. At such a young age, Eowyn was already on her way to become the feisty, loyal and honest Shield maiden of Rohan as she was meant to be.

I gave a soft smile as I looked at the three children, my heart bursting with happiness on meeting the three at their youth. I turned to Gandalf, who gave a small grin at me.

"It's all right Théoden, they are just children with their curiosity at high," Gandalf smiled warmly at the trio, who looked at the tall wizard with sheer amazement. King Théoden gave an apology to both of us, which I received it quite awkwardly, for it was a first for me to be apologizing by a King.

Gandalf bent down low to meet the eye level of the trio and gave a stern look at them. "Since you have heard of this, you three better keep this secret deep in your hearts. If not, I will make sure you three will never speak again," he said warningly and the three nodded furiously.

"Definitely!"

"We swear on our honor."

"Our mouths are sealed."

I gave a hearty laugh as Gandalf gave a huff of approval and turned to me with a grin.

"That settles our problem. Now how about you three bring us to our rooms then, if that's not a problem with you Théoden. It will be punishment for the three to eavesdrop," the wizard said and King Théoden nodded in amusement.

"Eomer, Eowyn, bring our guests to their rooms, the empty ones at the far halls. Theodred, you shall oversee that our guests have their fill and rest. Later, we shall have a small feast together Gandalf, and you can tell me of your tale," Théoden said and I gave my thanks to the King, before following the sulking trio and Gandalf to my new room.

* * *

There was a great uncomfortable silence hanging in the air as Gandalf and I followed the three children with weary feet. I swallowed my saliva and was debating furiously if I should strike up a conversation between us and the children.

"So……" I started off, gaining attention of the three children in front, "you three are Eomer, Eowyn and Theodred right?"

Eowyn gave a small shy smile and nodded at me. Eomer looked at me with suspicion, especially at Gandalf who gave a warm smile.

"Forgive us for eavesdropping just now, my lady and Master Gandalf," Theodred gave a guilty and sad smile as he slowed down to walked beside me at my left. Eowyn took my right side whereas Eomer walked beside Gandalf in silent.

I shook my head and smiled warmly. "It's alright. Say, I heard that Rohan have the finest skills in swords. Do you three learned how to use a sword?" Gandalf raised his eyebrow at that, which I did not blame him, for he never told me much of the culture of Rohan before coming here. I gave a knowing look to the wizard and gave a reassuring smile.

"Yes my lady, our land indeed has the finest warriors," Eowyn said, her face proud and her blue eyes sparkled, "we pride ourselves for our swords and our skills in these lands. I am learning how to wield a sword myself, though my brother and Theodred protested and my uncle, Lord Théoden refused to let me…"

Eomer gave a snort. "Of course Eowyn, a female should not be learning how to fight. Their duties are to stay at home and learn to sew, cook and take care of their husband's house and family when they married, not to be a warrior in war!"

I sweatdropped at the harshness of words while Eowyn glared at her brother.

"I wished to serve my people and our uncle, not to be a wife who shall do nothing and watch her loved ones die in battle. Ever since our mother and father died, I just… do not wish to be helpless..." and Eowyn trailed off, her eyes glazed with sadness. Eomer gulped and looked away, continuing to walk beside Gandalf, who was looking at him thoughtfully.

Theodred went to Eowyn's side and took her hand, as though he was comforting her with his presence. "Let us pull aside our quarrels for we have our guests here. I apologized again Master Gandalf."

"No harm done Theodred. It seems that your father had taught you well in manners," Gandalf said with a smile and the shorter lad of the two flushed deeply at the compliment. Finally, we came to a stop and two doors came into view beside us.

"Here are your rooms. Eomer and I shall bring Master Gandalf to the room on the left. Eowyn, you shall bring the lady to the right room." Theodred smiled and his cousins nodded. Gandalf turned to me and gave a wide grin, "I will see you soon at the Hall Child for the feast, refresh yourself and dress appropriately in the King's presence."

I rolled my eyes at that and stuck out my tongue. "I shall wear a shirt and pants there. I am soo not wearing a dress again. It's uncomfortable…"

"I can get our tailor to make you a comfortable one if you like my lady," Eowyn interrupted softly, "but I will have to get a servant to measure…"

I gave a nervous laugh and refused the offer. "It's alright, I prefer this way of dressing that's all. But thanks anyway Lady Eowyn, or do you prefer me to call you Eowyn?"

"Eowyn my lady," The golden hair girl corrected and gave a beautiful smile. "Come, I shall show you your room." With that, she opened the right door and entered in. I waved goodbye to Gandalf who disappeared into his room with Eomer and Theodred, who nodded to me. I saw Eowyn waiting patiently inside my new room and noticed the bed.

"BED!!!!!"

After diving into the soft comfort of the four pillared bed, I laid there in sheer relief as I felt my strained muscles releasing themselves.

"Ahhhh….." I groaned softly when I heard a soft giggle coming from the right end of the room. I sat up shakily from the bed and grinned sheepishly to the young shield maiden.

"Sorry, it's been a long time since I last feel a bed…" I plopped back to the bed's softness. "It feels good…"

"I can see my lady," Eowyn laughed liltingly and spread opened the red velvet curtains at the left of the room, allowing light to enter and letting me see the room more clearly.

My new room was warm and pleasantly dark, with a few candles unlit at the corners of the room. The room was relatively small with a high ceiling but I felt quite comfortable. There was a chest at the side, and a small table with a chair at the other near the window. The walls were dark grey in colours and had murals of the famous Rohan horse symbols at the top.

"I could just fall asleep immediately… but I can't right? With the feast going on later…" I murmured to myself as I sat up again despite protests from my body and opened my sack, dumping all its content out onto the bed.

"Let me see… clothes… hmm… I only have the dresses Bilbo made for me… I should have brought more shirts with me, not dresses. Stupid Jacqueline, stupid!" I cried to myself as I grimaced at the fact of having to wear a dress again. But I only have my black shirt that I wore when I came to ME, which was dirtied and smelly. Then I forgot that Eowyn was too in the room, who was looking at me with amusement.

I gave an apologetic grin before grabbing my bar of soap, towel and a set of hobbit dress and got off the bed.

"Can you show me to the bathroom Eowyn? I stink quite badly."

* * *

After taking a well deserved and soothing bath and dressed appropriately for the feast, Eowyn brought me to the dining hall and somehow, we clicked okay, introducing myself to her, not revealing my origins and she reintroduced herself again. We chatted much, of Rohan, of her uncle and of her people's history, which she tells with much interest and joy in my room before that.

"Lady Jacqueline, do you think females… should really stay in their homes and not wield a sword?" Eowyn asked suddenly and softly as she took my plump hands into her delicate slightly roughen hands that experienced much practiced with a sword. I looked at her in surprise and my eyes softened at her, who was looking down her golden long hair hiding her face. I thought back of the Eowyn that she would grow up to be, beautiful, loyal, courageous and proud to serve her people.

"Hmm…" I paused thoughtfully. Eowyn looked up to me, expecting my answer with eager eyes. "Well, what do you think Eowyn? Do you think that females should too learn to fight?" I asked back, giving her a grin. The young girl gave a slightly shocked look and kept quiet, and I could see she is hesitant in giving her answer.

"Don't worry; you can speak your mind out. It's not good to keep your thoughts in your mind," I said, walking slower so as to not reach the hall so soon, to allow the girl to say first without anyone's presence.

"I… I believed women should be given a chance to learn how to fight, if she wishes to serve her people and fight her enemies for their sake. No man should decide if a woman should or should not wield a sword. I mean, we girls are not as weak as boys and men thought us to be…" Eowyn ended with a huff, her fair face flushed. I stared at Eowyn in awe and amusement.

_She's indeed feisty, _I thought and I gave a hearty laugh.

"You must think that such ideals are hopeless Lady Jacqueline…" Eowyn blushed and looked down sadly. I stopped my laughter in alarm, fearing I had offended the young shieldmaiden.

"No no. I do not think your ideals of females fighting are hopeless. In fact, it's quite true, why can't we females fight?" I said with an apologetic smile before continuing on. "It's up to the woman herself to decide if she wishes to risk her life or not, the men should not interfere, for a woman's wraith is quite fearsome in battles." I winked at Eowyn, who giggled at that and nodded in agreement.

"But… you better not forget Eowyn," I continued further softly,"… it's quite understandable why King Théoden, your uncle and your brother do not wish you to learn how to wield a sword… forgive me for saying this, after knowing you within a short period of time. But, your uncle and brother love you a lot, that I can see. They do not wish to see your life fade away in a battle, when they themselves had seen much of their loved ones died in front of their eyes…"

I took a deep breath, not used to saying this much to a young child. Eowyn looked at me and turned her gaze towards the Dining hall, where we could see Eomer talking to Théoden merrily.

"I know… but still, I rather fight along side with them, than wait agonizingly for them somewhere safe…" Eowyn whispered, her eyes glazed with immense sadness. I looked towards Gandalf, who was laughing at what Theodred was saying at a long wooden table nearby and thought back of the movie and the book, now just faint images passing in my mind.

"You know..." Eowyn turned to look at me questionably as I said that, "… I would have done the same… for the ones I loved, but for me… I will not wield a sword, I do not know how…"

"I can teach you then! It's quite simple actually…"

I laughed at Eowyn's eagerness. _Must be quite happy to see another female wanting to fight, but…_

"…but I do not wish to… for I am already fighting a battle somehow… without swords… Besides, I prefer to use a bow somehow, suits me more though. I am not a warrior princess to be, unlike you," I teased in the end, patting gently at her shoulders, pushing the thoughts of The Eye at the far back of my mind. Eowyn gave a pout but laughed at the end, before leading me to the hall again.

"Then I pray your battle will be victorious lady Jacqueline."

The Eye returned to my mind and I grimaced. _Victory over a giant fire eyeball… that can be pretty difficult. _"I will try…"

Gandalf by then had already noticed us and got out from his seat to walk towards us. He looked at me amusedly. "Why I thought you say you wouldn't wear a dress?" he mused.

"Suck it up, you went and drenched my only shirt that I brought for the journey. I have no choice." I glared at the wizard, still not forgiving him for the waking incident. Gandalf just laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Sorry again Child, but still, I prefer you wearing this… you look more ladylike in it."

I rolled my eyes and said nothing. Though I looked as though I detest dresses, but it felt kind of nice… to dress up and be a lady once in a while. I looked at the table and widened my eyes.

"AHHH! There's food! Look Gandalf! Meat! Man I am hungry!" I unknowingly squealed in happiness as I clutched Gandalf's grey sleeves and pulled him to the table. Eowyn laughed whereas Gandalf shook his head in embarrassment.

"Child, you mustn't forget, we are in King Théoden's halls. Please withhold your excitement and… and hunger a little," he warned and I turned to see King Théoden, Eomer and Theodred, who was now beside his father, looking at the two of us bemused. It seemed that Hamle had left, not staying for dinner.

"It's alright Gandalf. Lady Jacqueline can eat much to her fill tonight. Just make sure she leaves some for us," Théoden grinned beneath his well-trimmed beard. I widened my eyes and grinned back. _That's unexpected. King Théoden joking._

"Thank you my lord. And I apologize first if my behavior is not well… civilized in some point of manner." I bowed gratefully but was interrupted by a loud growl on the stomach. Théoden and his son and his niece and nephew laughed at that and I blushed slightly.

"Well… let's eat!" I shouted and pulled a smiling Gandalf to the table and grabbed a plate, before starting to pile my plate and eat till I dropped.

* * *

"Ahh…. I am F-U-L-L!" I groaned in relief as I leaned against the table with my now empty plate in front, resting my now very bloated stomach.

Eowyn, Eomer and Theodred, who were sitting in front of me, gaped at me.

"Did… did you see that! She just swallowed ten loaves of bread, five cheeses and one whole chicken down within thirty minutes!" Eomer stammered out loud, as though shock to see a female able to eat that much within a short period of time.

I grinned at the boy toothily. "Trust me, when you are hungry, time is not an issue to think about. Say, do you have some pudding? I will just eat that and stop. Gandalf you want one?"

Gandalf, who was sitting beside me, refused politely and continued his meal of chicken and bread more slowly than me. "Anymore food Child, your waistline will burst."

"This girl doesn't care of her weight and size. She just wants to enjoy the pleasure of life without dying so early." I said merrily as Theodred handed me a small bowl of pudding.

I poked the pale cream colour pudding and put the content into my mouth, the taste of apples filled my senses. I sighed in pure bliss before taking another bite and sighing again.

I could hear Eowyn and Theodred stifling a laugh and I looked at them questionably. Eomer just gave a slight smile on his face as the two children laughed liltingly.

"My apology Lady Jacqueline, it's just that, we have never seen someone look so…… happy just by eating pudding," Theodred explained with a charming grin. I grinned back.

"Now you have seen it." With that I dug back to the pudding happily, my mood perked up by tenfolds.

"Now, I believed its time for Gandalf to tell us all about Lady Jacqueline here, since all of us have our fills." King Théoden, who was sitting at the end of the table near us, announced and Gandalf nodded, placing his eating utensils down. The three children sat rigid, their ears prepared to hear what the wizard say as I continued eating, looking at Gandalf uninterestedly.

"Alright. But I have to remind you all again. Keep this infomation a secret and not say a word to anyone. Everything that I have said now, are in fact true." Gandalf warned before coughing and taking a deep breath.

_Here we go again…_ I thought as I could imagine their reactions upon hearing about my origins.

After hearing from Gandalf about me coming from another world, and much convincing and evidence with my handphone and photos in it, the entire Dining hall went into a dead silence.

_Yup, pure shock._


	15. Departure and Minas Tirith

Author's Note:

Alrighty. The next chapter is up. Enjoy :)

Disclamier: Tolkien owns LOTR

* * *

Chapter 14 - Departure and Minas Tirith

Okay, well, we were back again in my new room, with the three young versions of Eowyn, Eomer and Theodred on my bed as I sat cross-legged in front of them after dinner.

King Théoden had kindly given me a set of male clothing just my size right in my request during the feast and I changed immediately after that, feeling a surge of happiness. I was quite glad that King Théoden and his family accepted my presence in quite err… easily, though they asked me tons of usual questions.

"Why do you like to wear male clothing Lady Jacqueline, I mean, you are a woman! You should be wearing dresses!" Eomer said in confusion as I gave a laugh at his image of women in general.

"You mean Eomer that women are even not allowed to dress anything that belongs to a male although they are not allowed to do rough activities like sword fighting and stuff because they are inferior to Men? That is quite disappointing of you, looking at us women so poorly… I thought you are an open-minded sort of person when I first met you three…" I said in mock disappointment and looked slightly offended. Eomer blushed deeply and apologized, though he murmured, "I just believed the fighting should be left alone by Men that's all. Men are after all stronger than women."

"That's quite true too," I agreed, "But you may never know what tricks a woman can pull to win a battle, like seduction…" I trailed off, looking at Eomer, who caught my meaning and blushed a deeper shade of red.

Eowyn looked at me with slight awe and I gave her a wink before laughing again.

"Don't worry, it's not like I am putting you down with my words Eomer. But, no offence. Well, I just like wearing such dressing. You heard from Gandalf of my origins. In my world, we, both male and females are given the freedom to dress and do what we like. Girls can learn to do what men do and dressed in shirts and shorts, whereas men can also do what women can, like cooking!" I said merrily as I hugged the pillow that was found on my bed. Eomer gave a look of pure horror, (which I believe on the thought of men doing women stuff) whereas Eowyn and Theodred gave a look of pure interest.

"Tell us more of your world Lady Jacqueline, we did not managed to hear much after Father and Gandalf send us back to our rooms to converse privately. We will love to hear more about your world!" Theodred said excitedly, his face beaming.

During the feast, I had found out that Eomer was the oldest of the three, eleven. Whereas Eowyn and Theodred were eleven and ten respectively, though they both born on the same year. Though Theodred may be younger in age, his maturity in thinking and actions was surprisingly high for his age. Though he may live up to his father's expectations as his heir, he was still a curious child at heart.

"Hmm… where should I start… but before that, don't you kids have to sleep early? I mean, it's kind of late." I stated matter-of -fact as I looked out of the window into the darkness.

"Yes, but tonight, I am sure Uncle will make an exception. It's rare for guests to come and stay in Edoras, especially a guest of many surprises like you Lady Jacqueline!" Eowyn replied with a small grin as Eomer nodded with excitement too. I smiled at them fondly, after all I liked being around with children, makes me feel young at heart again.

"Alright then, how about I tell you children of tales and stories from my world? It's more… suitable in a place like this. We can have a sleepover if you children like?" I grinned, feeling immensely pleased at the idea. Perhaps I can get to know them better this way.

"Sleep……over?" Eomer said in confusion.

"Yes my dear boy, sleepover! It's err… a night where we shall gather in a room and tell stories and sing songs until we are too tired and sleep." I explained and Theodred and Eomer protested, saying that they as men, should not sleep in the same room as the ladies, for it was inappropriate and quite true it was.

"Alright then, since it's like that, then let each of us say a story that we heard or read in our lives and till Gandalf or your uncle and father come and tell you kids to sleep, we will stop. How's that sound?" I said finally, receiving excited nods from the three and I grinned.

"Well, let the STORY TELLING BEGINS! Let's see… ok I should tell you three this. If you don't like it, you can say so after the story, okay?"

They gave a nod and I smiled, taking a deep breath.

"Once upon a time, there lived a girl in a kingdom, with her stepmother and two stepsisters. Her father is always away on business trips to nearby kingdoms, but he never knew the wickedness his new wife had in her heart and she had always bullied his only daughter whenever his not around…."

* * *

I weaved my right hand gently into Eowyn's long golden hair as the girl slept on my lap, tired from the story telling. Eomer and Theodred slept at the other end of the bed, their backs facing each other as small snores could be heard from Eomer. In the end, they still fell asleep on my bed despite protests from the two boys and besides, my bed was pretty huge and could fit four people!

I laughed silently at the stories those three had told me much about, of the pranks they played on to the adults, especially once on King Théoden, involving blue dye and his hair, and of myths and legends of Rohan. I told them a fair share, of Cinderella (which all three do not like), Peter Pan (that definitely make them ask for more), my life at the Shire (they asked many questions on Hobbits and Frodo) and my journey to Rohan.

Just then, a knock was heard and Gandalf entered the room, amused at seeing the three children sleeping closely and peacefully at my bed. I gave a small grin and motioned him to keep silent. The wizard went to my desk and brought a chair close to my bed next to me before sitting down silently.

"We will be leaving tomorrow at sunrise; it will be a nonstop ride to Minas Tirith for around four days at the most." His gaze turned to me as I looked down towards Eowyn, who had somewhat become a little sister to me despite the short time. I was about to ask Gandalf what he and King Theoden talked about in my absence, but I kept that thought aside, believing it must be something I should not know.

"I see… so… Eowyn and Eomer… they are under Lord Théoden's wing is because…"

"Their parents were killed by orcs one year ago. Ambushed Lord Théoden said. Since then, he placed those two in his care…" He cast a knowing glance at me before settled on Theodred and Eomer, looking thoughtfully.

I looked at the sleeping Eowyn and turned my gaze to Eomer. "They have experienced much in their childhood…" _and will experience things far worse later on… _I gave a sad smile as I turned to Theodred, who slept noiselessly at the left corner of the bed. _And Theodred… he will be gone…_

I sighed and leaned back against the back of the bed, keeping all the images involving the fate of these three at the back of my mind. Those three children, like the hobbits, had made a spot in my heart, reminding me of my siblings and juniors in my secondary school back in my world, Eowyn especially, since I longed to have a younger sister to chat and joke around about girl stuff. _What happens if I change their fate… What if… Middle Earth can still be saved, with lesser lives lost..._

"You know of the three children's fate?" Gandalf whispered and I looked into his gaze before giving a solemn nod. "They and Lord Théoden… are involved in the fate of the One Ring, that's all I can say…"

"I see… no wonder why you looked as though you had met them and know them before..."

I said nothing as Gandalf stood up and took the large quilt that had been kicked to his side from the bed by Eomer. He placed them over the two boys and returned to his seat as I remained quiet, continuing stroking Eowyn's hair like how a mother would to her daughter.

"They are such prominent and essential characters in the story… and they are unreal in my world… all of you… and yet now, you all have become real…" _So real… that I do not know if I am that strong hearted to see these people suffer and die… when I knew I could have helped them…_

"We are real Child… we don't become flesh and human in your eyes," Gandalf said firmly, his grim eyes set on mine, before turning softer and more fatherly. He sat beside me on the bed and pulled my head to his broad, comforting shoulder.

"You are here now… put aside the battle of thoughts of realism and your fate here. I will be here to guide you in your life here… you are not alone in this world Jacqueline."

I thought back of my four hobbits and Bilbo and gave a small sigh. "Indeed, I am not alone… besides, I have you old man as a mentor and friend…"

Gandalf gave a small laugh. "Sleep Child… we will be leaving straight once the sun rises to Minas Tirith… for Frodo…" He stroked my hair gently as my weary eyes grew heavier. _Dad… _

"Hmm… alright… but can I… call you Dad?" I murmured as the sandman was setting his dust on me. Gandalf was silent.

"… You may Child… I shall be your Father… for tonight…"

I gave a small sad smile before my eyes closed for the night. A lone tear trailed down my cheeks unconsciously as I leaned further to his side and snuggled to his warmth.

"Goodnight… Dad…"

That night, I dreamt of my family... watching television in the living room as always, laughing together...

* * *

I placed Eowyn's head gently to the pillow and tucked her in as Gandalf had gone out to prepare the horse. I had already changed to my newly washed and dried black shirt and brown pants as I clipped my cloak to place and lifted the hood up. Just then, I heard a murmur coming from Theodred and another small snore from Eomer and I laughed silently at their innocent sleeping faces.

"Have a sweet dream you three. Although it may be one night, but… I am glad I can meet you all in your youths. Hope I can see you three again soon," I whispered as I took my already packed sack and drew out my handphone and on it.

After capturing their sleeping faces, I off it and gave a grin. _If I ever returned to my world, this will be prove... that I had been to ME… and met all of them. _

"Goodbye. Till next time." And the door closed.

* * *

"Good morning Gandalf. It looks like a good day ahead," I said as I climbed down the steps outside of the Hall. Gandalf was in front with Aurin and noticed my arrival.

"Indeed, seems like Valar is blessing us on our journey. Come, let us go Child," the wizard answered and I looked up at the orange golden sky that was welcoming the sun's rays to the land.

_I wonder what lies for me in Minas Tirith… well, Jacqueline, enjoy the freedom and clear air while you still can._

I gave a laugh and jogged to him and Aurin, before being pushed up onto the horse with the wizard's help as usual.

"Seriously Child, you should lose some weight. It will do you good," Gandalf said as he sat behind me easily and held the reins.

"And miss watching you struggling to pull me up the horse, never my old friend." I laughed, receiving a snort. Gandalf was about to move the horse when we heard someone calling for us from the top of the stairs of the Hall.

"Théoden, good morning, thank you for your warm hospitality. I apologize for not able to stay for a few days more." Gandalf greeted to the King who gave an understanding smile. He wore less lavishly than yesterday, but his kingly image still remained.

I gave a low bow from my seat and greeted the King. "Thank you for accepting me, and giving me the clothes. They are really comfortable," I said and Théoden laughed.

"You are welcome Lady Jacqueline. I should be the one thanking you for accompanying my niece and nephew and my son during your short stay. I have never seen Eomer and Eowyn laughed or smiled this often. I thank you, as their uncle."

I flushed slightly, still unused being thanked by a King and nodded curtly. "I believed it's the other way round my lord. I should thank them for their companionship. Please tell them that if I ever drop by to Rohan again, I will visit Edoras if possible with Gandalf."

Théoden nodded and smiled. "I will. Both of you are welcome to my halls for a visit. I still have many things to ask you Lady Jacqueline of your world. Then, may you both be swift to your destination."

Gandalf smiled gratefully and with a wave of the reins, we were off, leaving the Halls of Medusel and eventually Edoras behind, towards the White City.

After five days of non-stop traveling through forests and vast fields and mountains, we finally reached the outskirts of Minas Tirith, the fabled and legendary White City stood in front of my eyes, tall, pure and majestic.

"Minas Tirith… the city of Kings…" Gandalf said from behind me as I stared at the White city that was joined together with the enormous mountain behind it. _One thing to describe this, I must be damn lucky to be here… _

I unconsciously let go of my breath that I held as Aurin brought the two of us down the final hill and sped across the last stretch of golden fields to the opened gate and into the city.

* * *

We rode up slope to the top of the city, passing the residents and guards who were looking at us curiously and suspiciously. The citizens here wore the same kind of dressing like the people of Rohan, just that their clothes are much brighter in colour.

_Unluckily or not, I didn't get to watch the last of the epic trilogy… but yet, from fanfictions, I somewhat knew the main events in it… don't know if I should cry in joy or in sadness at my knowledge…_ I thought as I lowered my head to avoid my face being seen. _But really, Minas Tirith is beautiful…like a white layered cake... now I am hungry again..._

Once we reached the top of the city, we were greeted by a tall, white tree, its branches spreading at all areas as far as possible. But this tree had little leaves left on its branches, and it looked weary and weakened.

I widened my eyes. "Gandalf, this tree is…"

"Ahh… the White Tree of Minas Tirith, decended from the line of Galathilion, the first White tree made by Yavanna, the Giver of Fruits."

"You mean this Yavanna, or whoever she is, is a God?"

"A Vala in our terms. The Valar, or Illuvatar is the one who created everything. She is an offspring from his line, the Queen of Earth. Isildur, son of Elendil, the last King of Gondor, had managed to obtain a seedling from Galathilion's last offspring before it was destroyed and grew it in his courts. That seeding grew in Minas Ithil, just there, can you see, near the borders of Mordor," Gandalf said as he pointed to the dark looking towers at the edges of the black mountains. I could see the menacing orange glow of fire bursting from the cracks of the mountains and I shivered. I nodded to Gandalf and he continued.

"But alas, at 2002 the third age, the Tower of Moon, now renamed as Minas Morgul, was captured by the Nazgul and that seedling which grew, was destroyed again. But luckily another of its seedling was saved and it is this tree that stood before the Tower of Ecthelion, where we are now. But now… the lineage of Kings has been broken… and the White Tree has already begun to wither…" Gandalf trailed off, his coal eyes turned to me and gave a sad smile. "Now Minas Tirith is ruled by the Steward , Lord Denethor the second, in place of the King."

I kept quiet, absorbing much of the information given as Gandalf steer Aurin to the entrance of the Tower of Ecth…. Whatever Gandalf called that building and came down from the horse. I was about to do the same when the wizard stopped me.

"I shall go in and seek audience with Lord Denethor by myself to use Gondor's secret libraries. Take Aurin with you to an inn called Velour's Inn, it's at the fifth level of the city, with a large sign, you can not miss it. That inn welcomes all who travels far to Minas Tirith and the innkeeper is too my trusted friend." Gandalf said with a tight smile as he fumbled through his sleeves.

"So… I am not allowed to follow you to the libraries? I can help, I am quite good in searching for information in books," I said , hoping Gandalf would take me along, for I did not know what to do by myself alone in this place. The wizard gave a soft laugh and smiled reassuringly. His wrinkled hand redrew from the insides of the sleeves, revealing a folded letter and a small pouch.

"I will be fine myself. Do not fear. Here you are still safe, even if Mordor is at our doorstep. You have never dreamt of Sauron again after I cast that spell right?"

I nodded my head hesitantly. "yeah…" _But I fear… that with me being so close to Mordor…_

Gandalf gave a sigh and furrowed his eyebrows, as though thinking twice on his decision on letting me stay in the inn by myself. "I have… suspicion on Lord Denethor… and with that, I cannot allow your presence made known to him... but still, I believed it's wise for me to go by myself to the libraries."

_Well, at least I can get to explore Gondor myself, _I thought as I nodded finally. "Alright then, I shall wait for you in the inn. But, can I leave the inn? To explore perhaps."

Gandalf gave a grim shake on his head. "You cannot Child. Remember, you are not meant to be known to the enemy of your whereabouts. Sauron has found you once in your dreams with his powers, already knowing of your presence here in Middle Earth. Mordor has many spies… we may not know if there are some here, but if rumors of you here reaches to Sauron…"

"Yes, yes… I understand Gandalf, I will be captured by his minions and sent to his lair to meet my doom," I said, my heart clenched at my loss of freedom even in Minas Tirith, "but… can I at least go out to explore, just for a day or two at random, I promised not to reveal my face and my origins and knowledge to anyone!"

Gandalf looked into my pleading eyes and finally gave a sigh in defeat. "Fine, but not too often. Make sure you keep your hood up at all times. Luckily, Gondor have many travelers that still kept their identities secret with their hoods… But just… be careful Child. I cannot rush to your safety immediately since I am no longer by your side." With that he ruffled my hair, which had become a common act of him to do so and gave a fatherly smile.

"I am not a baby anyway for you to protect me 24/7 old friend. I am seventeen! An adult already in fact. I will be alright. Just go to the libraries at peace." With that, I took the letter and the pouch from his hand and gave a confident grin.

"Then, pass this letter to the innkeeper. He will know what to do. And there's some gold in the pouch for your expenses. I believed… we should be staying here for at least a year or two…" Gandalf instructed before he withdrew his staff from the side of Aurin and let it support him. "I am sure by now you know how to ride Aurin by yourself."

I gave a nervous smile and nodded. "I should be… then… I shall go on my way then. See you soon." With a wave of the reins lightly, Aurin gave a small snort and started moving towards the path down slowly.

I turned behind and waved to the wizard, who waved back, smiling at me before knocking on the gate and revealing two guards, who let him in after some questioning. I returned my gaze to the front and gave an excited grin.

"So it's just you and me Aurin, seems like I have to know you a little more better," I said to the horse and patted the side of his face. Aurin neighed, as though he understood me and the situation now. I laughed and waved the reins with more strength and Aurin picked up his pace to a reasonable one.

Well, one thing I had to say was that, I was afraid of was riding, especially on tall horses and other animals… okay, so I was not fond of many things. But, since I was here, I might as well started learning some skills, who knows what path lies on me ahead…

"It's getting more and more exciting, Aurin my friend. Now, to Valour's Inn!" I cried excitedly as Aurin began to galloped slowly down to my destination.

But one thing I did not notice was a figure standing at the entrance of the Tower, black bottomless eyes gazing towards me before it disappeared with the wind…


	16. A Dream

Author's Note

Next chapter is up. It's kind of short, but still, hope you will like it.

To the daily reviewers, I thank you for your reviews. Been the source of motivation in writing this.

Alright. Enough said. On to the Story!

Disclaimer: Tolkein owns LOTR

* * *

Chapter 15 - A Nice Dream

"Velour's Inn…. Inn… Ah! There it is! Whoa… that's a really big sign…" I said in awe as I saw the big… no, gigantic sign board with the engraving of 'Velour's Inn' at the front.

I could hear some merry songs and cheers within the white two-storey house, reminding me of the Green Dragon back at the Shire. I ignored the curious stares from the passer-bys and gave a deep sigh.

_Man… I miss those hobbits… especially those two mischievous hobbits, Pippin and Merry… I wonder if they will still remember me… _

Aurin neighed and nodded his head, before halting in its steps in front of the inn, as though indicating me that we had reached and ask me to get down. I laughed at that, pushing away those sad thoughts and put my feet to the hard ground, swinging my sack over my right shoulder.

"Thanks Aurin. Now, stay here and let me see if they provide a stable here…" I smiled and patted Aurin, who bobbed his head up and down. "You must be quite intelligent my friend and I am glad we can communicate somehow. Wait here."

Leaving Aurin outside, I entered inside the inn, only to find myself greeted by a warm and jovial atmosphere. There was a large hall, filled with square tables and variety of people, tall white pillars stood at four corner of the hall. There were chandeliers lit at the ceiling, lighting the entire place in their warm glow. I could hear some playing music and singing, and also rumors of Mordor.

"I heard that there's some sign of activity at Mordor, within Mount doom..."

"Do you think the rumors are true?"

"Some say that Sauron is still alive despite our previous King, King Isildur, defeated him in the last Great War…"

My heart thumped faster as I heard that, feeling nervous of that conversation about Sauron. I did not know why, but just even hearing that name, a cold fear splashed on me…

"Good day. Welcome to Velour's Inn. We serve the best ale and provide the finest accommodation," a cheery voice came from behind me and I yelped in surprise. I turned around and saw a plump middle-aged woman with brown, curly hair that was tied into a tight bun. She wore the common dressing of Gondor females I saw on my path, and a white apron was tied neatly around her waist. Her light brown eyes looked at me curiously and amusedly as I tried to calm myself down.

"Good day My Lady, but I wish to see the Innkeeper. I have something for the innkeeper by orders of Gandalf the Grey," I said slowly and tried to steady my breathing. The lady's eyes widened and gave a curt nod.

"Please wait here," she said and she left my side. I took this time to look around at the surroundings and the people staying in the inn. I was giving side glances to Aurin outside, who was waiting patiently, when a tall, dark brown hair, burly yet welcoming looking man came towards me.

"Welcome to Velour's Inn once again. I am the innkeeper here. Name's Valento. I heard that you have something by Gandalf," that man said as he gave a small smile. He looked at me up and down curiously, causing me to squirm under his gaze.

"Yes. Here," I said quickly, handing the letter to him. Valento opened the letter, his dark brown eyes scanning down.

"… I see…" he said finally after a while, looking up to me and gave a wide grin, "So you are a companion of Gandalf. Welcome, welcome. I believed he is here in Gondor then?" I relaxed a little and gave a nod. Valento laughed merrily before handing me back the letter.

"You will need a room, do you not My lady? It seems that Gandalf wishes me to accommodate you during his stay here, till he was ready to fetch you. Since that wizard is a good friend of mine and had helped me much during my youth, you shall stay here as long as you want."

"Then… how much does the rent of the room cost for at least two years?" I asked, receiving another laugh.

"It's free; I shall pay for your accommodation as repayment of my debt to Gandalf." The Innkeeper stated, pointing to the letter in my hand. I gaped and raised my eyebrow at that.

_You mean… I need not pay a single cent on the room?!?!?! What did Gandalf write in that letter anyway?_

I opened the letter and read its content.

* * *

It read:

Valento, Innkeeper of Velour's Inn:

Good day my dear friend. It's been long since we last met and I apologize for reuniting like this. I have sent a person to pass you this letter and I would like you to give her a room of yours till I returned to your inn to fetch her. Consider this as a repayment of your debts during that incident.

That person is a ward of mine. Her identity must remain secret for reasons I do not wish to explain. Her name is Jacqueline and her origins, that I will let her explain herself.

Please take care of her my friend, and ensure she kept her hood up at all times be it outside or in the inn. I trust you will follow my request and keep her identity a secret.

I will return as soon as I can.

Thank you and till we meet.

Gandalf the Grey.

* * *

_So Gandalf trusts this Valento guy to tell me to let him know of my secret. I guess I should do as what Gandalf requests then, _I thought as I crushed the letter and put it into my pockets. _But it's not nice just to live here for free without doing anything… I will feel… … bad somehow… very bad._

"Master Valento, I wished to pay for the accommodation despite Gandalf saying so. I will feel uncomfortable for living here uncharged while your guests have paid their rooms"

Valento raised his eyebrows and paused for a moment. I took out the pouch that Gandalf gave me and opened up the bag to look at its content. To my utmost surprise, it filled with GOLD!!!!!!!

_You have to be kidding me. I KNEW IT! Gandalf is filthy rich! _I cried mentally in shock as I shakily put my hand in to feel the coins. _There's gotta be like at least a hundred of this in this pouch, definitely can last for a year or more. But how does the currency go here anyway?_

I took out a couple of gold coins and pushed it towards the innkeeper, who stared at the gold in his hands in surprise and shock. "I hope it's enough to last for a year of my stay here." I said sheepishly, hoping that the innkeeper would accept the payment.

"It's more than enough lady Jacqueline! My rooms are not that expensive. So here," he pushed me back five gold coins and tuck the rest to his pocket. "Then the payment is settled then. I shall give you the best accommodation my inn can offer, at least for a companion of Gandalf. Come with me, I shall show you your room," Valento smiled and was about to turn towards the stairs at the far corner right of the hall leading up when I asked if Aurin could get a good stable to live in for the period.

"Your horse will be well taken care of by one of my assistants. It's the brown horse outside right?" With that, he motioned the same plump lady over. "This is my wife, Marthia. She can handle horses quite well to their stables. Rest assured your horse will be in good hands."

I gave a grateful nod to Marthia, who gave a warm smile before going outside. I saw her patted Aurin and telling him something, before he bobbed his head and allowed her to lead him into his deserved stable.

"Your wife, she can speak to horses?" I asked curiously as I followed Valento up the stairs to a long corridor, both sides lined with dark wooded doors. I saw some of the guests walking pass me and gave a nod to Valento who returned. I lowered my head, hoping that the hood would prevent my face being seen.

"Yes. She had known of her ability since she was in her youth when I married her. A wonderful wife she is and I loved her a lot. Oh yes! Did I say her cooking is the finest of Gondor? Perhaps she can whip up a few of her best dishes for you to try. Here's your room."

I stepped inside my room, which was the fourth door of the left corridor and gave an appreciative grin. My room was well furnished in a cozy, home like manner, reminding me of my room at Bag End. There was a nice, soft looking bed with two fluffy pillows and a large thick quilt at the far end of the left wall. Beside it was a squarish wooden table with a small lamp. A reasonable sized cupboard and a study table were at the right wall, spaced nicely against the smooth wooden floor. The brown curtain drapes moved gently against the wind blowing from the rather large window in front of me as I heard sounds of activities from outside the inn.

"This is one of our best rooms here; have pretty good wind blowing from the east," Valento grinned as I walked around, putting down my sack and sat on the bed. I gave a sigh of relief at the feel of the bed.

"Thank you Master Valento. It's a really great room. I appreciate this," I smiled gratefully to Valento who nodded.

"Then, I shall leave you for now. Dinner will be served at seven. I will be sounding the bell to signal then." Valento gave a smile before excusing himself and left me alone in my room.

I lay on my bed and looked at the white pastel ceiling. _I am finally here… in Minas Tirith… _I closed my eyes tiredly as I gave a yawn. _Frodo… I have arrived safely... I hope you hobbits are safe still in the Shire..._

With that thought, I slept.

* * *

_I found myself surrounded in a lush forest; earthy clear air could be smelt. I looked around me in curiosity. _

"_This is a dream right? But where am I?"_

_I walked slowly, wandering aimlessly through the trees and uprooted roots as I felt a sense of déjà vu. I had been here before… but I… I did not remember…_

"_Cursed my brain for not remembering!" I cried out loud as I gave a groan and sat on the large root of a tree in dismay. _

_This place… it's really familiar… but where did I see it…_

"_Jacqueline?" _

_I turned up and saw the one person I had never seen for a long time. My eyes watered slightly as I could not believe my eyes._

_There in front of me was Frodo, the same Frodo I met at Bag End. His face still remained the same, his curly ebony hair now longer swaying slightly against the breeze as his clear expressive blue eyes stared at me in amazement and shock. He was wearing his usual dressing, a white long-sleeved shirt and brown pants. _

"_Frodo! What are you doing here?!" I shouted aloud, standing up in surprise. _

_"Am I dreaming?! I must be… I must have missed you guys in the Shire too much to have such dream…" I groaned and rubbed my temple, not noticing the dream 'Frodo' walking towards me and lifted my face up to meet his eyes. _

"_Jacqueline… is it you?" _

_I stared into the dream 'Frodo' questionably at the eye. _

_'Okay… this is getting weirder. I thought usually in dreams, the person you dream of will usually just you know, stay there and don't move. ………… maybe…"_

_I pinched the dream 'Frodo' hard at the cheeks, receiving a loud yelp. I widened my eyes._

"_Jacqueline!? That hurts…" Frodo said in pain as he caressed his reddened cheeks to soothen down the pain. Just then, he suddenly remembered something and his eyes widened._

_I pinched myself at the arm and I too felt a sharp surge of pain. _

"_Frodo, you are real… we both felt pain!" _

_Frodo looked at me for a moment longer before giving me that same beautiful smile. "Then... it's been a long time… Jac." _

_I gave a wide smile before tackling the smaller hobbit down to the ground into a big hug. "I miss you Frodo… I miss you and Sam, Merry and that Pippin too soo much… I miss Bilbo too…"_

_Frodo laughed his same lilting smile before hugging me tighter. _

_"I miss you too Jacqueline… Both of you… things have remained the same in the Shire… but at Bag End, it was never the same again… … and you are heavy. One thing you haven't change is your size milady."_

_I pouted at his last remark before pushing myself up from the ground and gave an apologetic grin. "How did you landed in my dream Frodo?" _

"_I… I do not know… I was reading my book in the usual place when I fell asleep. The next thing I knew, I was here and you are here...," Frodo recounted as he walked towards me and sat on the large root, pulling me to sit beside him. "What about you? Where are you and Gandalf at now? How's Gandalf?"_

_I grinned at his anxious tone. "We are now currently at Minas Tirith, the City of Kings in the realm of Gondor. Gandalf went to use the libraries there to do his… research. That old wizard is doing fine," I said, not revealing much. _

_Frodo gave an understanding nod and looked in front of him, his surprisingly large, comforting hand grasping mine gently. _

"_I know you will not reveal what Gandalf is doing. You two have become such great partners in conspiracy and friends, I feel so left out…," said Frodo in mock disappointment and I punched him lightly at his shoulder. _

"_You are not left out my dear hobbit, I have much stories and sights to tell you!" I laughed, my heart filled with much happiness of talking to a friend. _

_"Tell me more of what's happening in the Shire, especially Sam, Merry and Pippin!" _

_Frodo laughed and nodded.

* * *

_

"_You are joking right? Pippin and Merry did all that? Old Maggot must have made a lot of loss of his crops," I said in amusement, as Frodo nodded with a mischievous grin. _

"_Indeed he has. It's a wonder how those two never get caught by him all those years even til now, even I as their elder cousin, cannot stop them. Maybe it's the Took and Brandybuck blood within them," Frodo continued._

_For the past few minutes… or was it hours, me and Frodo chatted much of the Shire. Pippin and Merry still remained the same jokers, playing pranks and getting themselves into trouble. I heard from Frodo that they were saddened greatly at my sudden departure, especially Sam. Sam had been the same, continuing his service as Frodo's gardener. It seems that Sam was still trying to gather his courage to confess to Rosie of his feelings, and also, he remained as the 'matured' hobbit within the foursome. _

_In return, I told Frodo of my trip to Minas Tirith. The misty mountains, Edoras and the breathtaking Minas Tirith. Not forgetting also my pranks on Gandalf, out of boredom of course._

"_You are fortunate Jacqueline… you can get to see the world outside the Shire… just like Bilbo is. Whereas for me, I will be stuck here at Bag End till my death…" the hobbit sighed despairingly as his hand gripped tighter at mine. My eyes softened._

"_Didn't I say that you will go on an adventure Frodo? You will… soon enough… but it is not now. Wait patiently… and I will assure you, you will see many things you can never see in the Shire." I reassured the hobbit, patting his back gently. Frodo looked towards me and rested his head against my shoulder. _

"_You cannot say much of my adventure to me right Jacqueline?" Frodo asked softly and I shook my head at that. Frodo gave an understanding smile before he sighed again. _

"_I am glad I can meet you again… in this dream Jac… I hope this dream will last longer…"_

"_Me too Frodo… Me too…" I whispered sadly as we sat in a companionable silence, something I appreciated most now, to be beside Frodo and his presence. Somehow, the Ring had not changed him yet… which I was glad of. _

_Just then, the entire surrounding began to fade away as a binding light entered abruptly. My eyes shut themselves, trying to prevent the light from blinding my eyes. _

"_What's going on?!" I cried in surprise._

"_It seems… that our dream has ended," Frodo's soft alto voice floated into my ears, his hand slowly leaving mine. "I guess this is goodbye for now…"_

"_Frodo, don't forget me okay? No matter how long I am away from the Shire! Don't forget me!" _

_I tried to feel for Frodo's hand through the light, but to no avail._

_I could hear Frodo's soft laughter. _

"_I won't… and don't you forget me too… I will wait for the time we shall meet again… just like you say…"

* * *

_

I woke up with a groan, revealing the familiar white ceiling of my room. Darkness had already entered my room, signaling that it was night.

A lone tear flowed down from my right eye as I gave a grateful smile.

"Thank you… for letting me talk to Frodo again…"


	17. Another meeting

Author's Note:

This is the reedited version of Another meeting, with Boromir and Faramir at their correct ages. Enjoy. The next few chapters will be changed to. So i apologize.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Tolkein owns LOTR

* * *

Chapter 16 - Another meeting (re-editted)

After that dream, I had started to feel somewhat suspicious. I mean, it's weird for one to be able to feel pain in your dream especially to be able to actually interact with the other.

_Definitely weird… argh… I am having a headache… _I groaned as I walked down the corridor and down the stairs, only to find myself nearly alone in the hall, with a few guests, two dwarves and one hooded stranger, sitting around, drinking ale and whispering deeply. I pulled down the top of the hood down further and went to the bar counter, where Marthia was busy wiping mugs and putting them away.

"Why good evening Lady Jacqueline," Marthia said softly and gave a smile, "you must have been quite tired for you to sleep past dinner. I hope you have slept well."

"Yes, I did," I smiled gratefully, "Err… so do I still have my dinner here or do I have to go outside to buy dinner?"

Marthia raised her eyebrow before laughing heartily. "Nonsense dear, of course you will be eating here. After all, you have paid with food and accommodation right? Come, I will make you some dishes. Take a seat; I will serve you within a few minutes perhaps. Do you wish to drink anything?"

"Water… if that's possible Lady Marthia," I said, not wanting to try some ale.

"Just Marthia," the lady smiled before disappearing into the door just beside the ale barrels. I looked around the hall and found an empty table just right beside the window, with a good view of the plains surrounding Minas Tirith. I gave a sigh before thinking back of Frodo and Gandalf.

_Frodo… that dream… it felt so real… should I inform Gandalf of this? Speaking which, I wonder if Gandalf is doing okay searching for the information of the Ring… I am sure Gondor's libraries are huge…_

I took out my handphone and shifted my weight such that I was sitting in front of the window. I on it and started to take cool scenic views of the plains.

_I missed my world… with tall high rise buildings and food chains and shopping centers… it's so different than here… makes me wonder how did I managed to survive in this place for so many months without complaining… especially without my favorite food back home… Mcdonalds… Chicken Rice… Dumpling noodles… I wanna go back home…_

I sighed again and looked towards the dark night sky longingly.

_I am sighing too much… Always look on the bright side of life, du du du du du du du… always look on the bright sigh of life…. Wait, I smell chicken!_

"Here's your dinner Lady Jacqueline. Enjoy." Marthia was beside me and placed a plate of steaming hot chicken leg with potatoes and herbs, before setting down the cup of cool water and my eating utensils. "Just… Jacqueline. I am not that old to be called a Lady…" I said, flushing slightly as I gave my thanks, keeping my handphone away from her view. Marthia laughed before sitting down beside me.

"I have yet to see your face, Jacqueline. My husband says that you will reveal yourself in due time… but you must be a great beauty for you to cover your face and keep your identity unknown."

I sweatdropped at that comment. _Me? A great beauty? Hahahahaha! That is like the greatest joke ever in the history of mankind!_

"No… No Marthia, I am not a great beauty… its just that… my face will attract unwanted attention and perhaps danger once it is revealed… that's all," I said softly before giving an apologetic smile. "I am sorry but… I shall show my face to you and your husband soon… when there's no one around… just not now."

Marthia gave an understanding nod before prompting me to eat. I took my spoon and took a scoop of the potatoes and a little of the chicken before raising it into my mouth. Soon a tantalizing honey taste filled my senses and I gave a sigh in pleasure.

"This is really good! No wonder why Master Valento said you made the finest dishes of Minas Tirith!" I complimented and took another bite, savoring the chicken. Marthia laughed and I was about to take another bite when suddenly, the entrance door of the inn swung open abruptly, revealing two man-like figures in their hoods. Everyone present in the hall ignored the newcomers and continued their conversations as I stared at the two with mild interest and curiosity.

Just then, Marthia stood up, with a wide smile on her face. I looked at her questionably. She excused herself before walking towards the two hooded figures. I continued to eat my food when I saw the two figures took down their hoods and revealing their faces.

Both of the hooded strangers were in fact teenagers, well one of them seems to be an adult, with burnt orange colored hair. Their features were quite defined and handsome, with well chiseled and clean jaws and bright eyes. The boy on the left was taller than the other, which I presumed was the elder one and his hair was shoulder-length and straight, whereas the younger one had slightly wavy hair but too was shoulder-length. His youthful face looked around curiously.

_What's with guys on Middle Earth keeping their hair long!? Don't they have a barber or something here? _I thought amusedly, taking a gulp of the water before resuming to my food.

_But why do two men come here at the middle of the night? I wonder for what business? But they sure look familiar…_

"Master Boromir and Master Faramir! What are you both doing here at such late hours?" Marthia said in surprise as the two men gave a sheepish grin. My spoon dropped to the table with a small thud as I gaped.

_You mean those two are THE Boromir and Faramir?!?!?! Oh shit… _I groaned in despair as I immediately turned my gaze to the two men who was currently being questioned by Marthia, like how a mother would to her mischievous sons. _Come to think of it, they do looked like their older self in the movie, just that…. They are much younger…. Youthful… Oh shit…_

Just then, the younger man suddenly turned his head towards me and our eyes locked. I gulped and quickly returned to my food, in big mouthfuls, trying to calm my racing heart.

"Faramir? What's wrong?" A low baritone voice asked. "Nothing brother… I just thought that hooded stranger over there looks somewhat… somewhat familiar that's all…" A reply came from the younger one and my eyes widened at that. _Familiar? What does he mean that I look familiar? _

Many thoughts raced through my mind as I turned back my gaze slightly only to find the younger man, Faramir still looking at me with a strange look. Marthia noticed this and gave a small smile. "I believed you are making my new guest quite uncomfortable Master Faramir. Come, have a seat, and I shall get you both something warm to drink, ale perhaps?" she asked and the two men nodded before she walked into the bar counter and prepared their orders.

Faramir never left his gaze from mine and he walked towards me. _Okay… now I am creep out! What does he want from me?! _I thought, feeling slightly intimidated from his gaze.

"Faramir! What are you doing! Don't disturb Marthia's guest!" Boromir hissed, trying to stop his younger brother but Faramir seemed to be entranced. I gulped again when the younger man stood before me and his eyes searching for mine under the darkness of my hood.

"You… I saw you… in my dreams… those eyes…" Faramir whispered softly as I widened my eyes. "What dream?! What do you know of me?" I said shocked, standing up. The teenager stepped back, feeling slightly alarmed, as though broken out of a trance.

_What does he mean 'in my dreams'?! I do not understand._

Just then, Faramir was being pulled back by Boromir, who pulled out a sword from his sides and pointed its tip towards my neck. "You better stay away from my brother, stranger, or I will have to hurt you. Who are you and what business do you have in the realm of Gondor. Speak!" Boromir said threateningly, his hold on his sharp sword steady and deadly.

I took a deep shaky breath, trying to calm myself down.

_Great, now I have Boromir trying to kill me, how nice... _I thought sarcastically as I gave an emotionless stare to the young Boromir.

"My business here and my identity are my own. Who are you to command me to state my business and my identity?" I said in a loud firm voice, not knowing how to say this in a cold manner. If you had someone demanding you with a sword, just inches away from your throat, what would you have done? Besides, my colder and angrier inner self was dying to reveal herself.

"I am Boromir, son of Denethor who is the steward of Gondor and its ruler and a warrior of Gondor," Boromir said, his eyes proud, and he was about to continued further when he was hit hard at the head by Valento, who arrived at the scene.

"By Valar Boromir, do you have to do that to my guest?" Valento cried in alarm as Boromir groaned in pain and clutched his head.

"What did you do that for Uncle Valento!? That stranger is threatening Faramir and his identity is unknown! Of course I will have to demand his name and business here!" Boromir protested, rubbing his head tenderly. I gave a laugh and Boromir snapped his head to me and glared. I rolled my eyes and stifled my laughter. Valento looked towards Faramir, who remained silent throughout.

"I apologize Uncle Valento, it was my fault to begin with. I had somewhat alarmed your guest with my words," Faramir explained softly, looking towards me with an apologetic smile. I relaxed a little.

"It's alright. I guess my appearance alone has been quite suspicious enough to anyone's eye." I said softly and I looked around the hall. "Is it possible if you can ask the rest of the guests to leave the halls to their bed? I wish to reveal myself to the sons of the ruler of Gondor, and also to you and your wife. I believed now is the good time."

Valento gave a hesitant nod and within seconds, the hall was empty and Marthia was beside her husband with a tray of drinks, confused.

"Okay. Master Boromir, you wished to know of my identity right? Then I want you two to keep this a secret. You CANNOT tell this to anyone, including your father, Lord Denethor. Master Valento and Marthia, I will need your utmost truth to keep this to your heart." I said, with a grim smile and the innkeeper nodded.

"What's about your face that needs to remain so secretive, unless of course you are a wanted criminal from other lands who have come to Gondor to hide?" Boromir said with a frown. Faramir hushed his brother.

"I believe once you see my face, I believe you all will understand why," I said finally and ensuring that no one besides them were present in the halls. _Sorry Gandalf, seems like I have not much choice in this. _I let down my hood after much hesitation.

And there was silence.

"So yeah… now you know why I cannot reveal my face to anyone. To prevent rumors spreading of a girl who looks so different in Middle Earth…" I explained before putting back my hood quickly. I turned to the open-mouthed audience and gave a mock bow, to signal the end of my 'presentation'

"I believed that satisfy you, Master Boromir, son of Denethor." I grinned at him, who closed his mouth and gave a deep blush. I raised my eyebrows.

"I…I… I apologize my lady, for behaving so ungentlemanly. If I had known you are a lady… I would not have…" Boromir stammered, giving a low bow. I sweatdropped mentally and waved off his apology.

"It's alright. You are doing your duty as a man of Gondor. That I understand," I said with an understanding smile. Boromir blushed further in embarrassment before looking down, not saying anymore. I looked towards Faramir, who continued to stare at me.

"You must be Boromir's younger brother then. I see the resemblance between you two. Faramir right?" I asked and Faramir stopped his staring. He gave a shy smile before taking a deep bow.

"I apologize for my brother's action and mine, Milady. Faramir at your service." He said and he took my hand to kiss it gently.

I flushed slightly and pulled back my hand with a jerk, and gave a strained smile. _Damn, what's with all the men having to kiss a lady's hand as part of their greeting?! _I took a deep sigh and wiped my hand against my cloak.

"Apology accepted. My name's Jacqueline. I am a companion of Gandalf the Grey. We just reached here today, and I am not too fond of people… especially err… men doing such stuff on me," I said awkwardly and Faramir apologized. He nudged towards Boromir, who murmured an apology before looking away from me.

"Pardon me, Lady Jacqueline, but what race of Man are you from?" Valento asked curiously.

"That… … to tell you the truth… I don't belong to any race of Man at all." I said honestly, giving a sheepish grin. "I am in fact… from another world."

"Another world?! Are you telling a joke?" Boromir laughed, looking towards Faramir, but only to receive a stoic expression from him.

"I am sad to say Lord Boromir, it's all quite true," I said solemnly, looking towards the innkeeper and his wife, who looked at me with surprise and doubt. "If you want, you can ask Gandalf if you see him around."

Faramir tugged at his elder brother's long sleeves. "She is telling the truth brother. I saw her, in my dreams. Of a girl from another place coming to Middle Earth," Faramir whispered softly which I heard.

Boromir widened his eyes. "Faramir, what dream?"

_He dreamt of my arrival? _I thought curiously as I sat back to my seat and take another gulp of water. I motioned Faramir and Boromir to sit down in front of me, who did so hesitantly.

The innkeeper excused himself with his wife, as though giving us some privacy, which I thanked them.

"Relax lord Boromir; I am not the angry or violent type of person. I am quite an easy going person you know." I grinned to Boromir, who narrowed his eyes. "How old are you two may I ask?"

"Twenty-Three."

"eighteen Milady."

I gave a warm smile though inside, I was screaming bloody hell!

"I am seventeen. So… Lord Faramir, or can I call you Faramir? Same for you Boromir?" I asked and both men gave another hesitant nod. I took a deep breathe.

"Alright Faramir, tell me. What do you mean you dreamt of me?"

Faramir looked at me and was hesitant in speaking. Boromir looked towards his younger brother expectantly; perhaps Faramir did not tell him of the dream.

"It… it was nine months ago… … I had this dream… a vision more likely…" Faramir stuttered slightly, his hands come together with a grip. "I heard a voice… a voice telling me this:

_Now the time has come,_

_When Isildur's bane shall waken…_

_Soon a soul untainted shall come forth,_

_And two shall be in darkness…_

Then, I saw a vision of a world, unlike anything on Middle Earth. With tall strong structures and weaponry unknown… I saw you… in a huge green box, with mirrors in them and you are reading a book… a red book… suddenly the box shook and a bright light burst out… before I could see what happens after that, I woke up, with only the words in my head unforgotten…"

"Repeat that poem once again," I said sharply and Faramir did gladly.

I repeated the poem softly as I tried to decipher the meaning of Faramir's vision. "Now the time has come… when Isildur's bane shall waken…"

Isildur's bane… _meaning Frodo's Ring, the One Ruling Ring! Shall waken… meaning the Ring wanting to return to its Master!_

"Soon a soul untainted shall come forth…"_ Untainted soul? Me? You have to be joking. I am no pure soul. I can be quite evil… Wait a minute! Frodo is quite 'pure' in soul too!_

"And two shall be in darkness…" _Now that sounds ominous. Darkness… and two… what does these two mean? It seems to be a purpose… a purpose of my presence here… and it does not sound promising._

"I believed the vision you saw of the world is where I come from my dear Faramir. Earth is what we call it. It's quite unlike Middle Earth as you saw in your… vision. It seems that you saw how I come to this world… you can be quite a seer Faramir, son of Denethor, a strange yet powerful gift. I thanked you for sharing me this," I said finally, giving a grateful smile to the younger man who nodded stiffly and as though in relief.

_Somehow, it seems as though Faramir can receive visions… isn't he the one who have received the vision of the arrival of Frodo at Rivendell?_

I took a good look at Faramir who was currently being err… interrogated by Boromir on the dream. _The two of them… to think I would meet them at this age… but for what purpose? _

I took my spoon and resumed eating my now cold meal, thinking thoughtfully at the poem. I looked towards the two men and a warm feeling entered my heart. _Somehow, they reminded me so much of my brothers… I wonder how they are now…_

"You two… since I have told you my secret, will you swore to keep this to your heart? And never to tell anyone, as men in honor?" I asked solemnly, and the two men looked at me hesitantly.

There was a great deal of whispering between the two as I waited patiently.

"Brother, we should keep her secret and honor our oath."

"Are you crazy Faramir, what if she's lying? What if it's all trickery by the enemy of Mordor? Who knows what new plans and treachery is brewing in Mordor… we must be weary!"

"I will vouch for that Brother that she's not lying. Her eyes spoke nothing but the truth."

"But why must this not to be told to Father as she said? She must be hiding something from us!"

"She has to have some reason for that. Perhaps some enemy is after her."

After a moment of silence, the two boys gave a nod. I gave a wide grin and stretched out my hand.

"Since you know of my dark secret… then I believe we should be friends. If that is, you do not want to of course, to be friends with a mysterious stranger?"

Faramir looked at my hand and took it without hesitation. "No milady. I am honored to be your friend, your secret is safe with me," he smiled assuringly and shook my hand. I returned the smile gratefully and turned to Boromir, who was looking at me doubtfully.

"What if you are indeed a spy from Mordor? There are rumors around of Mordor coming to life and the dark lord regaining his army, why should we trust you?"

I gave a hearty laugh and relaxed further into my seat.

"I believed Mordor do not have females in their armies, only orcs and… other creatures that we may not know. Do I look like an orc to you Boromir? Besides, I have revealed to you my secret, something that I have sworn to never to reveal. Also, I did not attack you and your brother like how an orc or whatever creatures from Mordor should and I bore no weapons. So, do I have your trust then?"

Boromir looked at me, wide mouth, before looking thoughtfully and after much pause, he gave a small nod. "But I will be watching you… to make sure," he said at last, before getting a kick from Faramir.

"I have to be sure Faramir," Boromir protested and Faramir shook his head.

"Alright, you can do what you please. That settles it then," I grinned widely," lets have a toast to our new friendship!" With that, I raised my cup up towards them and the two men followed with their mugs left by Marthia.

"You know Faramir, this is the first we have befriended a lady…," Boromir said, turning to his younger brother. Faramir laughed. "Same here brother, we only have maids who serve us, but never friends. Perhaps only like mothers… and the ladies we met in the city, they always giggled around us for no reason," he agreed and I grinned at that.

"As for me, its… well considered the first to have friends of such err… age. Well, to the heck of age and gender! It's a joyous occasion. From now on, let's be great friends and perhaps companions." I said cheerfully and the three of us toasted and drank the content.

"Oh yes, speaking which, why are you two men here so late in the night?" I asked curiously, only to receive silence from the two men.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Well… Lady Jacqueline, we had just returned from Minas Morgul… to check on the enemy. It seems that the enemy of Mordor has placed more minions there… for whatever reason I do not know…" Faramir whispered. Boromir looked out of the window grimly. I could see his armor shone slightly against the light emitting from the candle beneath his cloak, scratches and dents could be seen on them, as though many weapons and battles have been experienced by it.

"Well, is it possible to ask you two to give me a tour of Minas Tirith?" I asked, receiving attention from the both of them.

"A tour?" Boromir echoed and I nodded excitedly.

"Well, it's my first trip here and I have never seen much of the city's magnificence and beauty… and I thought since you two have lived here all your life, perhaps… you two can show me around. I am quite interested in the city's history and culture," I explained, a_nd also to get to know you two better hopefully and gain your trust._

Boromir looked at me thoughtfully. "Well… what do you think Faramir?" He asked, turning to his brother who grinned at him.

"I say why now Brother. Besides, it will be a good chance to know our new friend better, won't you say?" Faramir answered with a twinkle in his eyes. Boromir laughed and shook his head before turning towards me.

"I am only doing this because Faramir trusts you a lot and for your interest in our city and nothing else. You still have much to prove for you to have my friendship." He said, before giving a good-natured grin and gulping down the rest of his drink. I laughed and thanked the two brothers.

"So Lady Jacqueline, can you tell me more of your world? I am quite curious of it," Faramir said, his voice filled with excitement and I did.

"I believed it's time for our two young lords to return to their father, Lady Jacqueline. I am sure, Lord Denethor is waiting for your return at the tower you two for quite a long time," Valento said, looking disapprovingly to Boromir and Faramir, who squirmed under his gaze. I laughed and nodded.

"I am sorry Uncle Valento, we have been very busy with our duties and we missed you and Marthia a lot," Boromir said in remorse, lowering his head. Valento gave a low laugh and ruffled their hair fondly as though they were children. "You can always visit the two of us again. But now you will have to face the wraith of your father when you two return," he said, and the two men groaned in remorse. I looked at the scene with amusement. To think those two men would act like children in front of Valento and Marthia. That's new.

"Well then, I shall be waiting for your arrival to the inn then and your tour." I smiled and the two men laughed and nodded. "Then I shall see you two boys off at the watch gate then," Valento said and went to take a lamp in his hand.

With a deep bow to me and a nod to Marthia, the two men put on back their hoods and left the inn in the darkness with Valento.

"How do you find Master Boromir and Master Faramir, Jacqueline?" Marthia asked, her head cocked to one side towards me.

"It will be a long time for me to gain their trust, especially Boromir," I laughed. Marthia smiled and she wiped her hands with her apron.

"Can you tell me more of them… and their parents Marthia?" I asked.

Marthia sat down beside me and began their story.

"Lord Denethor is a proud man, tall, valiant and more kingly than any man that had appeared in Gondor. He was also wise, far-sighted and well-versed in lore. He had done much for Minas Tirith and our people. He married Lady Findulias, daughter of Adrahil of Dol Amroth at the year 2976. I could still remember the wedding that day, when I caught a glimpse of her in my youth. She was a lady of great beauty, far beautiful than any woman in Gondor and with a gentle heart. They were a perfect and loving couple those two…"

I gave a knowing smile as Marthia smiled at her memories.

"Lord Denethor loves her deeply. But alas, Lady Findulias, the two's mother died at a young age, five years after the birth of Faramir, like a flower wilting upon a barren rock, passed away in the guarded city. I heard that she always looked ever to the south, to the seas where she belongs, not to the east where the shadows of Mordor is. Her death brought much distress to the people, especially those who loved her as their queen. But after her death, Lord Denethor grew grim and silent, locked himself away in the tower of Ecthelion ever since, together with his sons… only at occasions do he let them roam about the city…"

"Ever since their mother's death, the two boys were brought up to what they are now, honorable, compassionate and young leaders for the city by their father. But, Lord Denethor favored his elder son more than the other… a sad tale for Faramir, who never received much of his father's love…" She said and I softened my eyes, understanding the life Faramir was living in.

"Don't he feel jealous of Boromir?" I asked.

"Of course not," Marthia said, "luckily those two boys shared a brotherly bond far deeper than you can ever imagine…"

I smiled at that and sighed in relief. _That I am glad to hear._

"I see… But how did you and Master Valento come to know the two?"

Marthia gave a hearty laugh and gave a wink to me. "If I tell you all about those two boys, I believe you might not get a sleep, for I have much stories and information of those two to share."

"Bring it on Marthia; I have all the time to spare."

* * *

I returned to my now lit room, feeling weary and yet full of the meal and the events taking place.

I learned much of Boromir and Faramir from Marthia. It seems that those two happened to chance upon the inn one day when they were children, led in by Boromir and they wanted to rent a room for a night.

Valento of course was curious and asked for a reason why, and their answer was to feel Minas Tirith with the people. Of course Valento did not allow, after all, they were young and without their parents and he demanded who were their parents, only to realize that they were the sons of the Steward of Gondor.

Although he sent them back to their father who was quite devastated at their disappearance, the two continued to sneak out of the tower to visit Valento and his wife, who had grown to love those two as their own.

Marthia told me much tales and pranks done by the two in the inn, which often left me laughing. Like one incident when Boromir tried to serve a guest with ale, instead he tripped and landed the mug on the Captain of Gondor's army, who happened to be there. Then after which, the Captain brought the two back home, without telling their father where they been to of course, saying that they had accompanied him to the borders to learn the ways to be a warrior of Gondor last minute.

I gave another small smile and went to my sack. I was about to take out my things and arranged them in my new room when suddenly there was a cold breeze blowing behind me. I shivered at that and was about to walk to the window and see the scenic view of the plains again when I realized that the window was closed.

_Okay… that's freaky. First the ghost child at Bree and now this…_ I thought, feeling slightly frightened. _No worry, I have light here. No need to be afraid…_

Suddenly the candles blew out and the room was overcome by darkness.

_Now that's UNCOOL. _I immediately took out my handphone and on it. The screen brightened, providing me a small source of light. I was about to get out of this creepy room and ask Marthia for some fire and if did anyone died here, when I heard a soft giggle at the direction to the bed.

"_There's no need to be afraid." _

I froze, my breath hitched up. I turned behind slowly and my eyes widened. There, sitting on the center of the bed, is the same girl I saw at Bree. Her deathly pale plump face luminous against the darkness, her black bottomless eyes looked at me in an emotion I could not put my hand to. She wore a simple white dress that reached to her knee and her shoulder length hair was loosely framing her face.

"_Why are you not talking?" _She asked and I gulped. She gave a serene smile before jumping off my bed and walked towards me with slow agonizing steps.

"Who… who are you? I saw you… in Bree." I stuttered, my heart racing at every step she took, "You are not a ghost aren't you?"

"_Haha, of course not. More like a spirit." _She said and she halted in her steps just a few centimeters from me. She looked up to me and bore her eyes to mine. Somehow or the other, I feel like I am in this horror movie, the Ring. My mind became numb and I could not bring myself to speak.

"What… What do you want with me? What do you mean that the book has returned to its rightful place on Middle Earth? Answer me!" I cried finally, and the girl just laughed.

"_I have nothing with you… I am merely a guide, a guide of the dimension that linked both worlds. The magic of the book that brought you here had been used up and had used its last ounce of its magic to return back here. To the dark lord's side."_

"Then… you are at Sauron's side then?" I said, fearing for myself.

"_Do not worry, I am not bounded to anyone or taking to any sides. I am merely a path for you to pass through when you used that book. Nothing else, and oh yes, to be an eye-witness to the events unfolding with your presence here. I am neither an enemy nor ally. Though… I do know the purpose of you being here…"_

"Then tell me what you know! Of my purpose, Spirit!" I demanded, trying to grab the girl's clothes but only to be weaving air. I gaped at the coldness.

"_You can never touch me. Have you forgotten I am a spirit?" _laughed the girl_, "besides, it will not be fun if I just tell you your purpose here right now. I will be quite bored."_

I rolled my eyes. _So I am also an entertainment to a ghost?! How lucky. _

"_But there is one thing I am utmost curious about," she _said, giving me a death-like smile_, "aren't you worried at all whether if you will be returning to your world? It seems like you are having fun on Middle Earth."_

"Of course I am worried… but that is not my real problem now…" I whispered as I turned to the door and turned the knob. I thought back of Sauron, Frodo, Gandalf and the one Ring. I sighed. _Yes… that's not the least of my problems now… I cannot abandon these people who have become a family and a part of me…_

"Wait, are you trying to tell me that I will be stuck here till the end of the entire thing? Is there any way to return to my world besides the book?" I asked, turning behind, only to find the girl had disappeared like the breeze. Just then, a whisper was heard.

"_Your purpose…once it has been fulfilled, then your answer shall come…_

_Soon a soul untainted shall come forth,_

_And two shall be in darkness…_

_There is still much to happen…"_

After that, my world was enveloped into darkness…


	18. Please forgive

Author's Note:

Sorry for the late update and a short one in fact. School's has already started for me and assignments are piling like mountains. NOOOOOOOO

Well, for the daily readers and reviewers, thank you for your support and I will try to keep this story interesting for you guys to stay on. So Chapter 17 is UP! I reedited it so enjoy.

Disclaimer: Tolkein owes LOTR

* * *

Chapter 17 - Please forgive... (reedited)

I woke up in the next morning with a huge headache and found myself on the hard cold floor.

"Augh… that is one heck of a nightmare…" I groaned as I got up and tried to steady myself.

_That has got to be all a dream right? _I thought and sat on my bed, thinking back on the ghost girl yesterday night_. A Dinmension guide who uses me as an entertainment and quench her boredom…. Wait! Isn't it possible that she may have the powers to sent me back home? I mean, she's after all from the Dimension! _I sighed and lay back on the bed with a soft thud.

_I do have fun on Middle Earth… everything fascinates me… the Shire, Rohan, Gondor… and I met Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, the children…. And even Gandalf! But… _

I looked up at the ceiling wearily and closed my eyes, before falling into a dreamless sleep.

"Jacqueline… wake up… it's already past luncheon…"

"Go away Frodo… I still want to sleep…" I whimpered as I pressed a pillow against my ears to block out the noise. The feminine voice laughed and pulled the pillow away from me.

"Sorry my dear, but the sun has already reaches its highest in the sky. I am afraid you have to wake up for you have a few guests waiting for you at the hall."

Immediately, I woke and sat up, only to find Marthia in her usual dressing, smiling at me amusedly.

"I… I'm sorry Marthia; I thought you are someone else… I am up now." I grinned weakly before climbing out of the comfort of my bed and grabbed my towel, soap and my cloak. Marthia nodded understandingly.

"So… who is this Frodo Jacqueline? Pardon my curiosity." She asked. I raised my eyebrows before thinking thoughtfully.

"… He is a dear friend of mine I met outside Gondor. A friend of Gandalf… and a dear brother to me…" I answered with a fond smile. "You said that there are guests below? For me? Who are they?"

Marthia just smiled mysteriously and pulled me out of the room to the bathroom for me to refresh myself.

After taking a good bath and a change into Gondor's male clothes (provided kindly by Valento) and put on my cloak, I went down the staircase and to the dining hall where Marthia and Valento were busy doing their duties. Then I saw two familiar faces sitting near the counter.

"Boromir! Faramir!" I said in surprise. The two men heard my voice and twisted their body slightly to see me.

"Good afternoon Lady Jacqueline, I believe you have a good rest?" Faramir asked and gave a charming smile. I nodded with a grin and I turned to Boromir who just nodded in acknowledgement. They were not wearing their cloaks and were dressed simply in a collared long-sleeved shirt and dark brown pants but of a richer material.

"What are you two doing here? Don't you have your duties to attend to?"

Faramir gave a sheepish grin. "It seems that our Father has decided to let us off today. I do not know why but, I am glad to be able to see you again Lady Jacqueline."

"But father seems to be in a rather peculiar mood today… I heard that Gandalf the Grey has managed to convince him to use Gondor's secret libraries from one of father's trusted guards… for what business I do not know…." Boromir said with worried eyes.

_So Gandalf has successfully entered the libraries. Good for you old Man! _I cheered mentally as I saw Uncle Valento coming towards us, probably overhearing our conversation.

"I heard Lord Denethor was never too fond of the old wizard… I wonder why…" He wondered out loud and Boromir furrowed his eyebrows. Faramir kept quiet whereas I gave a sigh. The atmosphere around me was getting quite down.

"Say, so where are you two going to bring me to sightsee? I am quite excited to see the wonders and beauty of Minas Tirith," I broke the silence.

Boromir and Faramir jerked their heads up; their thoughts in their heads pushed behind and each gave a boyish smirk. Without a word to me, they each took one of my arms and began to drag me out of the inn, before saying their goodbyes to Valento and Marthia, who just laughed and shook their head.

* * *

"Come on Jacqueline! We have only been through two levels of the city, and you are already out of breath! We have much to see still! Don't tell me your large size is pulling you down," Boromir jested as I panted heavily at the entrance of the second watch gate. 

I looked towards Faramir who just smiled at me amusedly, with no signs of even a slight breathlessness. _Cursed those two men. They have walked up and down the city like for all their lives, of course they are used to it._

"Hey, I came up the levels of Gondor by horse, not walking! Besides, I need this exercise anyway. So stop laughing at me and continue walking! And don't you laugh at me too Faramir, I can see you stifling," I growled, looking towards Faramir who jumped at that and gave an apologetic smile.

Well, before I even went on displaying my annoyance to the two brothers, let me present what we had done so far ever since we left Velour's inn:

1. We had toured the entire first level of this huge white city. Seen some shops recommended by the two brothers and ate great food at some inns.

2. Been past the first watch gate after two solid hours later of walking, receiving many attention by the citizens here because of me being cloaked.

3. Managed to talk to some of the citizens here with the help of Boromir and Faramir, seems like they are quite well-liked by the people.

4. Seen arrays of Gondor's finest weapons and merchandises at the second level.

5. Managed to convince Boromir and Faramir to call me on first-name basis.

6. Learned much of Faramir and Boromir in terms of likes and dislikes, hobbies etc. (happened to know that Faramir and I shared the same interest in paintings and drawings. Whereas for Boromir, he likes war stories and stuff.)

_And not to say the length I had walked till now…_ I gave a deep sigh as our group continued the hike up, with Faramir telling me of Minas Tirith's history and lore while Boromir nodded in acknowledgement occasionally to the people who greeted us.

We took a break at a nearby inn when we reached the fourth level, and I told them much of my world softly, receiving much awe and amazement from the two men, which was pretty amusing.

"You mean that man can actually touch the sky and beyond?! Why, it's quite unbelievable if you ask me," Boromir said in disbelief after I told him of Man from my world going to outer space. Faramir laughed as I gave the elder man a grin.

"Believe it my friend, if you have come to my world, trust me, everything that you see here is quite… how you say it… different and much more… advanced. Men are smart to construct machines and tools to help them fulfill their dreams and make their lives better."

Boromir snorted and looked out of the window whereas Faramir smiled at me. "It will be great… to see your world milady… but alas, I believed that Valar might not give us the chance to…" Faramir said softly.

"Although you may not see my world, just imagine it, the tall structures of different sizes covering the vast lands. Imagination is what started the entire process. Let your creative juices BURST FORTH!" I shouted in the end dramatically, receiving much attention from the guests in the inn unknowingly.

Laughter was heard from the two men as I flushed at my loudness. I gave my apology and turned to look at Faramir and Boromir, who was stifling their laughter again.

"Creative juices… I did not know creative has juices, or whatever that means," Faramir grinned, wiping his tears away. "It's the first I have heard a lady talked and behave like that. You are one unique lady Jacqueline."

"Did you see how she says that, _Let your creative juices BURST FORTH_, its hilarious!" Boromir followed my action before laughing again, this time more heartily. My face felt hotter and I scowled.

"Yeah, yeah, laughed at me. To think you two are such gentlemen to laugh at a female," I said, causing the two men to widen and stopped laughing. They apologized and I waved it off.

"Well, there are many things that Man imagined what it will be like in the future, and many have been fulfilled in my world… and their expectations and wants are getting higher each day…" I said as I gulped down my drink of honey and water. "Many things in nature… valuable and non-valuable… are quickly depleting… quite unlike Middle Earth, with so many natural majestic sceneries…"

I gave a sigh as I looked out of the window, seeing the people of Gondor doing their daily activities.

"You miss your world… don't you Jacqueline. Your family… don't you miss them?" Faramir said softly. I looked towards him and gave a small smile.

I said nothing and looked back to the window, pondering of Faramir's question, not noticing the two brothers' gazes lingered on me.

_I have been here on Middle Earth for like nine months now… hiding myself from the people here, to prevent any change of the future… It's like a dream… to be here… But my family and friends… are they worrying for me back home? Are they searching for me now? How long have I been away?_

I froze. _Wait… I… I… how does Mum look like? Dad… my brothers… I cannot remember their faces… What's going on… I can't remember their faces…_

"….Jacqueline?"

_I can't remember them… my friends… the school I been to…. My house…. My room…_

I held my head and try to remember their faces. I searched hard within my sea of memories, only to find blurred images.

My heart began to race faster as I tried harder, but to no avail. _I have to go back… to the inn._

"Sorry, I feel quite tired. I… I will go back to the inn myself," I said at last with an apologetic smile, hiding my inner dispute away in my mind,

"I thank you both for spending your day with me… I will repay you both back some how… til our next meeting."

With that, I left quickly back to Velour's inn, leaving the two men behind confused.

* * *

I rushed past Valento and Marthia, not noticing their greetings and looks of surprise and went up to my room, before locking it and went to my table where my journal and my handphone were. 

I opened the journal and flipped through the pages where I had tried to draw my family and friends to their likeness. I touched their faces, my heart wrenching hard

"Why can't I remember them… Try Jac! Try! You have to!" I shouted out as I banged my head with my fists as tears streamed down my eyes.

"Mum… Dad… I am sorry… I am so sorry… I did not mean to forget your faces and everyone's… please forgive me…"

That day, I clutched my journal and cried.


	19. A challenge made

Author's Note:

Well, the next chapter is up. Hopefully the characters are not OOC that much. To all the daily reviwers I thanked you for your advices and comments as always. To the daily readers, thank you for joining Jacqueline's journey in LOTR. Will do my best to make it as interesting and enjoyable as possible.

Chapter 18 is up!

Disclaimer: Tolkein owes LOTR

* * *

Chapter 18 - A challenge made

"Jacqueline! Open the door! What's wrong?" I could hear Marthia's voice coming from behind my door, but I did not answer it. I closed my swollen eyes as my mind continued to race for memories of my family.

I could still remember Canthini's face and some of my friends and my polytechnic, for I had some images in my handphone taken before I stumbled here, easing my panic mind slightly, but…

"Forgive me, but I am coming in…"

I looked up to the door from my seat, hearing the jingling of the keys and a turn of the knob. I sighed and wiped my tears away. I slapped both cheeks to perk myself before hearing the door opened.

"What's the matter Jacqueline…? Where are Boromir and Faramir? I thought they are showing you around Minas Tirith?" Marthia asked concernedly as she walked towards my bed and sat down, facing me.

"I felt tired and… I had decided to come back. The two men will be alright by themselves…" I gave a weak grin before placing down the journal and ran my hand through my hair, trying to keep myself calm. Just then, I felt a cool hand touching my forehead.

"You are not having a fever… and your eyes are swollen and red," said Marthia, "Do you wish to tell me what's wrong Child?"

I looked into her eyes and it promised assurance that whatever I tell her will be kept secret, and she will listen. But I could not burden her… it's best… if I did not tell her anything… for she was not meant to be pulled into my matter. None of them…

"It's okay… just missing Gandalf that's all," I lied smoothly and gave a weak grin. Marthia looked at me doubtfully but said nothing before she patted my head.

"You know you can always find me to talk to Jacqueline, don't keep things to yourself, alright?"

I gave a small nod and with that, she left my room, leaving a last glance at me and the door closed with a soft thud.

"Thanks Marthia, for worrying…" I whispered before I lay on my bed and fell into the darkness of my mind.

* * *

_It was cold… and dark. Very dark… so much that I could not see my surroundings. _

_I was walking aimlessly in a direction, not knowing where my body was taking me. Somehow, all this becomes too familiar… as though I had been here before…_

"_Hello?" My voice echoed through the darkness, but received no answer. I sighed and continued to walk through the darkness. This was getting to no where. _

_Just then, the scenery changed and within a blink of the eye, I found myself in my room, I was standing in front of my table a few steps away, and I saw a person sitting at the office chair, her back bent and her hands moving, as though she's writing something. I gulped and began to walk closer, my heart thumped with curiosity and yet doubt. _

"_Jacqueline? Dinner is ready, come out and eat!" A motherly voice said from through the closed door and my heart panged in remorse. _

_Mum… _

"_Alright! I just need to finish my assignment a little more, I have to hand this up by tomorrow…" The girl said and with a few swift movements, she closed her book before standing up from her seat and was about to turn to the door to open it…_

"_You miss your world a lot Child… I can see it in your heart… and mind…" I widened my eyes as the girl suddenly disappeared and the whole place disintegrated like sand and instead of my room, I was currently standing on a tower, a tall black tower. Surrounding it was a great vast rocky black plain that went miles and a great natural wall of black mountains surrounding the entire place. 'This place...' _

"_You are in my realm… girl from another world… the realm of Mordor." The voice said, cold and malicious. I turned my head and found myself face to face with the Eye. _

"_Holy shit…" I exclaimed as I backed away slowly, my eyes remained fixed on the lidless eye despite my attempts to turn my gaze away from it. _

'_What's going on? It's like as though my body is not listening to me!' I thought in panic as my body began to move forward on its own. _

"_What… what do you want from me?"_

"_I am here… to make a proposition… I believe you never thought that a dark lord would do such a task, unlike in the books and the movies you saw of me Child…" The cold laughter rang in my ears as I winced. _

"_What proposition… I have no need of dealings with you Sauron," I said finally, glaring at the eye, "Get the fuck out of my dream and leave me alone!."_

_The eye 'rolled his eye', and I mean literally rotated itself one time before giving another malicious laugh. "What if I can bring you back to your world? What if… you can return to your family whom you so dearly yearn for in your lonely mind?"_

_I stared at the eye disinterestedly, though my heart pounded harder at each and every word. _

"_Of course, for this to be done it requires a great deal of magic and wizardry… and I have the powers to do so… once I have back what's mine… and I know you knew of this. I can fulfill your wants… if you join me…"_

"_I don't think you need me with more than just my knowledge Sauron… there's something more… something more that you didn't reveal to me." I said, shaking slightly while the eye stared at me intently. _

"_You have a sharp mind Child," the voice laughed, "indeed you have something that I need besides my One Ring… but I am giving you a chance… a chance to join me at your own free will…" _

"_Jacqueline…" A familiar voice said softly from behind and I turned around only to find my family standing in a row, their eyes staring at me with familiar love and warmth. _

"_Mum… Dad… Jonathan… Jarret… but how…" _

_My family smiled at me upon hearing my recognition. _

_My eyes watered as I moved closer to them only to see them disappear before I could even touch them. _

"_Join me Jacqueline… Come to me… and you can go back to your family, without being involved in my war against Middle Earth… without having to suffer through the pain and the loneliness here without your kind…" The voice said in a sweet yet sickening tone, and I could feel my body going to its side. _

'_What if… what if Sauron can help me…? What if Sauron can bring me back, and not be in this war but be with my family and friends… I don't belong here… I can never be… But what about Middle Earth? And… and Gandalf… and Frodo…'_

_A vision of the Shire, the place I had stayed for nine months, with precious memories of the hobbits, burning and destroyed, and Edoras and Minas Tirith gone flashed across my mind as I clenched my eyes shut. An image of Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry's smiles, followed by a content Bilbo before leaving the Shire, then Eowyn, Eomer and Theodred's lilting laughter... _

'_Could I be this selfish to let these people who have become a 'family' to me to suffer a worse ending of the story? Just for me to go home… into the real world?'_

_I could hear my other self chanting to accept the dark lord's proposal, to ignore Middle Earth, for its fiction, unreal. Tears streamed down my eyes as I felt my heart growing heavier and heavier each minute. _

"_No…"_

"_Come join me Jacqueline, you do not need to fight this battle…" _

"_No..."_

"_Your family… don't you want to return? This could be your only chance in returning. For after this, it will take me many years to regain back the power to do so again…" The voice said tauntingly and I froze. _

"_Your dear, loving family… oh how much they missed you now in your world… and your friends… they must be searching for you…"_

_I shut my ears with my hands and I fell onto my knees, in remorse and confused. "Stop talking!" I screamed as I could not stop the growing yearning for my home in my heart._

'_Canthini…. Betsy… Tell me what I should do… I am so confused… help me…' _

'_Sometimes… in life, we have to make a life long decision Jacqueline, and this decision can change your entire path you are going. One thing is for sure; don't regret what you have chosen. No matter what happen, I will always support you, be it in your studies, career path or even love…'_

'_Even if we are apart, as long as we have each other in our hearts, we will always be friends. I will support you in whatever decision you make… be happy always like you always have…'_

"_Be happy… don't regret…" I murmured as I recalled two most memorable phrases said by my family and friends. My mind was in a mess… _

_Just then, a great streak of light burst out from the dark sky and illuminating the entire place. The eye screamed as my vision was burnt by the brightness. I shut my eyes tightly, wondering what was going on. I felt someone gripping my left hand and another at my right. _

_"Jacqueline!"_

_Suddenly my heart was at peace and I knew what I should do… what I truly wanted._

"_Sauron," I said loudly, "I will never join you. I will not let you use me to bring Middle Earth quicker to its end. If you want me, you would have to come and claim me yourself. No matter what temptations you have given to make me join you by force, I will make sure I will fight with you and die before your very eye before you can even touch me… _

_Go to Hell."_

_And before I knew it, I was surrounded by light, just then, I head his voice... saying,_

_"Fight with me all you want... Jacqueline... for soon even you cannot resist me... for don't you forget... I brought you here and you are mine...

* * *

_

I gasped for breathe as I opened my eyes, perspiration running down my forehead. My eyes met coal black comforting ones.

"Welcome back Jacqueline." Gandalf said warmly as I gave him a strained smile.

"You always pull me out at the last minute Old Man," I said weakly, and noticed both of my hands were gripped tightly. I raised my eyebrows and turned my head left, surprised to see a relieved looking Boromir and on my right, Faramir.

"Boromir! Faramir! Why…"

Gandalf laughed as the two men blushed slightly and let go of my hands hesitantly. "You are lucky you know Child. Faramir and Boromir went to find me at the libraries with great effort, telling me of your strange behavior and I rushed here immediately to check on you… but it seems that I arrived just in time…" he said, with a grim smile and he placed his warm large wrinkled hand on my forehead.

"I sensed the same evil presence here in the inn when I reached, and I found you glowing, just like that time outside Bag End… what did the dark lord…" Gandalf trailed off, realizing that Faramir and Boromir were listening to our conversation with widened questionable eyes.

"Confound it all! You two, get out of the lady's room, I wished to speak to her privately. Wait for me at hall and I will explain all your questions," Gandalf boomed and the two men nodded and left the room, not before leaving me a second concerned and cautious glance.

I sighed and sank further down into the bed, rethinking of the 'dream'.

_Great, I made a challenge with Sauron himself. I am such an idiot… and I am going to die… _I groaned mentally.

"Tell me Jacqueline, of your dream," Gandalf said with a strained smile as he sat on my bed beside me, his back hunched and his looks older and wearier.

* * *

There was a great silence hanging in the air as I ended, and Gandalf looked out of the window with a small smile. 

"Sauron proposed a deal… that's indeed is another unexpected thing. If you accepted it, indeed Middle Earth will be move to a quicker end… But…" he turned to me with curious eyes, "why did you not accept his proposition? I am quite interested to know. After all, I confessed, he has the means to send you back."

I flushed slightly. "Well… well… ever since I am here in Middle Earth, you, Frodo, the hobbits have become like… a 'family' to me… you all have welcomed me in and accepted me so readily… and helped me to adapt here with great difficulties…… Somehow… Middle Earth has become a part of me I guess… and my heart does not wish to see it lose its beauty to evil…"

My face went hotter as Gandalf looked at me amusedly. "Hey, this is my first time I have said such… mushy… yes mushy things to an old man about family and stuff, so yeah…" I protested, receiving a hearty laugh from the old wizard.

"So what am I to you Child?"

"… a father... and a mentor perhaps…" I trailed off, before giving a smile. "… You have helped me a lot and given me many advices... I thank you Gandalf… in case anything happens to me."

The wizard ruffled my hair and chuckled. "You are welcome… and don't say as though you will pass into the halls of Mandos the next day. I will make sure nothing will happen to you and Frodo…I also promised that I will find a way to bring you back to your world right child?" He ended seriously, as though making an oath to me. I smiled gratefully.

_'Fight with me all you want... Jacqueline... for soon even you cannot resist me...' _I shook my head, pushing the words at the back of my mind as I shivered slightly.

"So… how's the research on the One Ring coming along?" I asked and Gandalf sighed.

"There are far too many books and scrolls to go through in the secret library of Gondor, I might need a year at least to cover through all of them and find the desired information… I should be doing all right with the pace I am working on."

"Don't over work yourself old man, and make sure you have to at least eat something during your finding, I don't want to find a stick-like old man entering the inn," I grinned, receiving another chuckle.

"I will be. I don't need a child to worry of an old man's health; I will be perfectly fine… and I am quite amused on how Valar had let you meet the sons of Denethor, and how close you three are within such short time," He said, looking at me. I laughed and agreed, "You can never believe it… I have spent quite an effort just to convince the elder son that I am not an enemy spy from Mordor…" Gandalf looked at me before looking away thoughtfully, as though he had realized something.

I grimaced at the memory with the sword on my neck. Just then, I remembered something.

"Oh yes Gandalf?"

"Yes Child?"

I paused, trying to organize my words in my mind. "Well… besides the dream I had today… I have another dream… of Frodo."

Upon hearing nothing from Gandalf, I continued, "you see… I had somewhat… 'talked' to him… face to face in that dream… just like how I managed to talk to Sauron just now…"

Gandalf looked at me intensely. "I see,… then, what did you two talked about?"

"well… about the latest happenings in the Shire, you, my trip… that's all."

"I see…" He said. I pulled the quilt up further, gathering more warmth from it, feeling nervous.

"Gandalf… why am I experiencing all this? Do I have some kind of power here?"

"Jacqueline, it seems that perhaps, you may be right… a power of some sort… close to Lady Galadriel of the Golden Woods and Lord Elrond of Rivendell... but that I cannot confirm yet."

_So which means I am telephetic of some kind huh? Great… _

"I am glad you told me of this Child… do you have anything more to tell me? Something that I should know?"

I hesitated slightly before shaking my head. "No more…"

Gandalf nodded and stood up, before walking to the door and opening it. "Then I shall talk to the two boys… they are utmost worried for you… though they had known you for a short time. They have stayed beside you while I was trying to bring you back."

"Tell them that I am thankful and sorry," I said softly and he smiled.

"Rest now… and you know that you can always find me to talk to Jacqueline… to a father perhaps?"

I gave a grateful smile and the door closed in front of me.

"_Why did you not tell the wizard of me?" _

I turned to my left, and saw the same pale girl sitting at the top of the desk, her bottomless black eyes staring intently at me. I let out a breathe which I held unconsciously and sat up straight.

"You have been here all the while?" I asked, only to receive a creepy giggle. Suddenly she was in front of me, her black eyes never leaving my gaze.

"_Of course. After all, I said that I am a witness of events unfolding here, such poor memory you have," _she said in a teasing voice and I rolled my eyes. _"You are no longer afraid of me…"_

"You said you're a spirit, not a ghost, so yeah… I can get used to you appearing out of no where… and to your question… Gandalf is burdened enough… with Frodo… I cannot let him worry over me too much."

"_You loved him a lot… but be careful, for this may become a weakness… especially that hobbit Frodo…" _she giggled and she moved her face away from me, floating down the bed to the ground noiselessly.

"_You may face great perils from now on Jacqueline… since you refused to accept the dark lord's offer. He will use what ever means and force to bring you to him once the time is ripe…." _

"Why? Why does he need me? What's my purpose here?"

"_You mean he did not tell you?"_

I shook my head and the girl laughed. _"Soon… soon…" _she sang and I shivered at the high pitch. Just then I remembered that I did not know her name.

"Come to think of it, what's your name?" I asked and the girl stopped singing and turned her head to me, cocking to one side.

"_My name…?" _she asked curiously before looking thoughtfully at the ceiling. _"I don't know… I'm nameless ever since I was made the guide of the Dimension… what's my name…."_

"Then do you remember who your parents were?" I continued only to receive silence from the other. _So… perhaps she's just created from no where… _I thought and looked at the child, who remained quiet, her black eyes looking at the ceiling. My eyes softened.

_Well… even if she is a spirit… perhaps… I can befriend her somehow… it's easier that way to communicate to her as a friend rather than… you know just speaking… _

"How about… I give you a name?" I said finally and the girl looked at me with surprise on her pale face, "in return, I can be your friend perhaps?"

The girl laughed. _"You? Giving me a name? And becoming my friend? This is funny… I told you that I am not taking your side or the dark lord's…""_

"I am not joking with you spirit," I said seriously, "I know you won't take either sides… but you will have to stick with me all this while to oversee my actions right? So… it is best if we just you know be friends and communicate. An acquaintance is a better word… "

The girl looked at me emotionlessly and a deathly silence filled the room. After a few minutes, she suddenly just vanished from the room, like as though there's no one n the room with me to begin with.

I sighed and combed my hand through my head weary. _So she refused my friendship…_

"… Yuna…" I whispered softly out the name I have chosen for the spirit, letting it run through my tongue. I smiled, thinking how suitable the name suits her. It means moon in Japanese which I saw in some animation a long time ago. Cold, pale and yet beautiful, just like her.

"…_Yuna… I liked it…" _

I looked up abruptly only to find no one. I smiled and lay on the bed, closing my eyes wearily.

"Glad you like it… Yuna…"

* * *

I woke up the next day, feeling refreshed and energized. 

"Good morning Jacqueline," Marthia greeted warmly as I walked down the stairs to the dining hall in my normal attire and my hood.

"Morning Marthia… I apologized for my behavior last night…"

"It's alright. I am glad to see you have returned to your normal self, I see Gandalf's visit has comforted you somehow. You should thank Master Boromir and Master Faramir for that." Marthia smiled and I laughed knowingly.

"Indeed… but where can I find them? And where's Gandalf?" I asked.

"We are just behind you Milady."

I turned around, surprised to see Boromir and Faramir looking at me in concern.

"Gandalf have returned to the libraries. He sent his greetings and said that he will visit you soon." Boromir announced with a slight smile.

"I see…"

"How are you feeling Jacqueline?" Faramir asked as he took my hand. I nodded. "I am feeling much better now… thank you for finding Gandalf and bringing him to me…" _if not I will be Sauron's soup for dinner that day…_ I thought and grimaced.

"You had us worried when you left us in such a hurry and with such intense emotions… but to see you glowing on your bed?! That's quite absurd for a mortal to do such wizardry," Boromir said grimly and I gulped.

"Need not worry Milady," Faramir said, his eyes softened, "Gandalf revealed to the both of us… that the dark lord is still present on Middle Earth… and that… you are … in fact wanted by him because… you might have something valuable to him. Just now, he attacked through your dream and Gandalf brought you out of it with much effort."

"You must have been through quite a lot then…" Boromir said, his eyes sympathetic, "but why will the dark lord needs a large girl in his plans besides her origins? That I want to know"

I rolled my eyes at that. _Even I wonder why me… can't he choose other prettier and beautiful and SKINNIER and smarter girls in my world? Besides, I bet they all wanted to come here and have a fling with the Mirkwood prince, or even Boromir and Faramir!_

"Well… thanks for everything… I guess I owe you two a favor then," I said at last, reaching for my pouch and opened it to check the content. _I guess I can treat them to something…_

"Are you two free now? I mean have nothing on for the next few hours?" I asked curiously and the two brothers looked at each other.

"Well… we are free for the next few days…" Faramir answered and I grinned.

"Then bring me to a place where there are nice foods. I want to treat you two to a meal." I said sincerely only to receive furious refusals from the two men, who said that a woman should not treat a man to a meal, it was quite ungentlemanly.

"Oh please. Stop saying about what a woman should or should not do. I am treating you two and that's final. Come on! We have much to sight see of Gondor!" I cried in excitement as I ran out of the inn after saying goodbye to Marthia. The two men looked at each other and shook their heads in submission before following my steps.

I turned my gaze up at the clear blue sky, careful not letting my hood to drop behind and smiled sadly.

"Please watch over me everyone… I will return to you all soon… I promised, after all this is over…" _I wonder how am I going to survive now on... with Sauron promising me much danger ahead..._

I turned behind to noticed the two brothers waiting outside the inn.

"Milady! Come on! We have much to cover. You better prepare your large body for the walk of your life." Boromir said impatiently and recieved a jab on the ribs by Faramir.

"Boromir! Watch yourself." the younger man said disapprovingly as I laughed at their actions.

"Haha… its okay Faramir. Well Boromir, I am already prepared. I will not let anything pull me down. LET'S GO and SIGHTSEE AND EAT!!!"

That day, well… just say that I indeed had the walk of my life, with the two sons of the Steward of Gondor.


	20. Journal Entries in Gondor

Author's note:

Well sorry for the very late update. It's a short chapter. Been busy lately. So enjoy!

Thanks to all the daily reviewers and readers.

Disclaimer: Toklein owes LOTR

* * *

Chapter 19 – Journal Entries in Gondor

Journal Date: 20th December 3001 the third age

This is my sixth day in Gondor, and I have to say that it's quite pleasant.

Boromir and Faramir have become my close friends here during my stay and have shown me much of Minas Tirith. I like the cuisine here, especially Marthia's cooking. My favorite is the honey grilled chicken with herbed potatoes and vegetable stew.

I managed to chat with some more of the citizens here, who were suspicious at me at first because of my hood, but after talking to me, we can get along well as acquaintance. (Thankfully) But I still cannot let down my hood in public, and somehow, it's getting quite tiring for me to keep on hiding my face… except when I am only around with Marthia and Valento, together with the two brothers, and in my room. Sigh… I wonder when can I reveal my face, without hiding behind a hood?

Oh yes, Gandalf still in the libraries working hard. Hopefully he will find the information soon; I wished to go back to the Shire. I missed the hobbits a lot.

One thing about me is that I tend to forget things easily… faces, objects, places and so on. One moment I placed my handphone in the drawer of my desk, five minutes later I forget where I left it. Sigh…

Well, Marthia is calling me for dinner. Update soon.

* * *

Journal Date: 2nd January 3002 the third age 

Happy new year! Back in my world, this period of time is the day where Chinese will celebrate and have family gatherings and give red packets to each other.

I can't believe it, it is almost a year since I have entered Middle Earth. Life is still the same for me in Gondor. Slacking in Velour's Inn, helping Marthia and Valento in doing some kitchen chores and stuff. Sometimes, Boromir and Faramir would drop in to visit and we will chat on random stuff like lore and Gondor's history and cultures from my world. I even tried to teach them Chinese, only the basic greetings and introductions. Faramir can catch it quite well whereas Boromir… well… he still has much to work on, but he's quite not bad.

I have been drawing around Minas Tirith for quite sometime… sketches more likely and failed ones they are, but I am slowly getting the hang and the way to draw sceneries and people. Perhaps when I get to meet Bilbo again in Rivendell, I can hand him some of the drawings. Oh yes, and to Frodo too.

I managed to listen to one song from the mp3. Still left full battery luckily. I believed it will not be long like after 3 years for the mp3 to stop functioning if I listen to it when necessary. But still, it's better than not listening to anything at all from my world.

Sauron has not entered my dreams so far since the last time thankfully. But… his deal still remained in my head no matter how many times I tried to forget… and my family's smiles and faces that night…

Yuna too has not appeared again since that day. Not that I not mind but, I wished to talk to her somehow… of herself, the Dimension and hopefully news from my world…

Oh yes, Boromir and Faramir have to go on another mission to Minas Morgul by orders of their father with their small band of warriors today. I pray that the Valar and the Lord will bless their safety.

K, have to sleep now. Good night.

I swear my entry is getting longer and longer. (Insert pic of me sleeping)

* * *

Journal Date: 20th January 3002 the third age

I forget that today is actually my 18th birthday.

Marthia and Valento were the ones who reminded me when they gave me a small surprise party in the Kitchen in the morning. It's quite nice of them to remember my birthday… but I did not remember telling them. That's when Gandalf came in to the kitchen and gave me a huge surprise with his presence here. We ate and chatted for a while before Gandalf returned back to the libraries again.

Marthia and Valento gave me an expensive looking ink bottle filled fully with black ink for drawing and writing purposes, which I was grateful after all; my ink supply that Bilbo gave me is running dry. Gandalf gave me a necklace surprisingly at my part as a present.

To tell you the truth, I do not wear jewellery and stuff, especially necklaces and earrings, but the necklace was well made. The more surprising part is that it was made by Gandalf himself! I asked him when the heck did he managed to find time to made such a necklace, which consisted of a sliver chain and with it was a small maroon blue jewel that glowed in complete darkness. He just smiled mysteriously! Bloody wizard, always keeping his secrets. He told me to wear it at all times even in sleep but what reason, he does not tell… somehow, I have this gut feeling that this necklace has some magic in it.

k. I better start getting myself some Gondorian clothes. Perhaps I should ask Marthia if she can get some men clothes for me…

Oh yeah, my hair has grown much longer now. Shoulder length. I wonder if I should cut it short again… hmm… I can still somewhat remember my secondary school days where I left my hair long… I miss them though…

* * *

Journal Date: 30th March 3002 the third age

Sorry for the really late entry. Two months!

Spring has already arrived in Minas Tirith. Come to think of it, it seems that there is no winter in Middle Earth, well except at the Misty Mountains. I could see flowers being sold at some shops at reasonable prices. I bought some for Marthia and Valento to decorate their halls. The flower lady has been quite generous with the flowers. I bought some daisies too, reminding me of Frodo, the Party and the Shire. It should too be spring in the Shire. I am sure Sam must have been busy in his gardening.

Boromir and Faramir returned at February 22nd, carrying the same news from Minas Morgul of Mordor's army remained stationed there with no movements of attacks which were good for Gondor.

So far no weird things happening so good news.

Oh yes, I have learned how to bake bread from Valento, bread with nuts and herbs inside. On my first try, it tasted not bad. Marthia said that she will teach me how to cook more dishes soon when she is free. Can't wait!

Gandalf has not visited the inn since my birthday. Should be still continuing his search. I miss him a lot. Hopefully he will visit me soon.

Sorry for the short entry despite taking such a long time to write it. I have to sleep now. Good night.

* * *

Journal Date: 2nd February 3003 the third age

I wonder… why the book selected me to come here to Middle Earth?

That question has been in my mind for a long time. It's getting to me… a burden to keep on reminding myself to wear a hood and not reveal anything of myself to anyone save those that I trust… as though I am doing something bad for me to hide my face.

Sometimes, I wished that it was not me who was chosen to come here, instead it should be a person from America, or New Zealand, (to think I still remember my world's countries.). Their lives will be much better in blending in Middle Earth… unlike me.

Faramir came and visit today alone. He looked saddened and troubled but he will not tell me anything when I asked him. He just smiled and changed the topic to lores and of my world again (which was a great fascination to him), but his rarely seen troubled face remained etched in my mind.

Come to think of it lately, his smiles were always strained… as though something happened… What kind of a friend am I for not noticing such evident change in Faramir? I believe I need to have a talk with Boromir when he dropped by again.

My hair reaches to half of my back now. It's difficult to maintain such long hair, especially since I spent most of my life in short boyish hair. I had wanted to cut it but firstly is, I don't think there is any hairdresser in Minas Tirith, seeing all the people here accustomed to keep their hair long, and secondly, I can't even use a knife or a dagger to cut my hair. Besides, Marthia has reprimanded me long of me doing so.

She said, "Your hair is beautiful and long. You should not cut it away like that. You look more feminine now than the time when I first saw you." What's with all people saying that I look like a male?! Well, my chest is small and yeah… not that I mind.

Gandalf visited me just a few days ago, after nearly a year in the libraries, 'for a breather' he said with a weary grin in his excuse and we sat and chat much on my well-being, any new dreams or visions made and of Boromir and Faramir. He told me of his relationship with the steward of Gondor, which was not a pleasant one and why he is closer to Faramir than Boromir.

It seems that Faramir and Gandalf have some common interests in lores and stuff, duh! And not forgetting that he was the one who always approach Gandalf whenever the wizard visits. Denethor was utmost unhappy to know he has become somewhat a 'wizard's pupil' which I totally disagree.

I mean, to become a 'wizard's pupil' you have to learn magic from the wizard himself right? But Gandalf taught no such things to Faramir, but more like a counselor and mentor the younger man. I hope Denethor will stop putting Faramir down...

Boromir… well, Gandalf told me that he was much like his father, Denethor, proud, stubborn but yet cared for the people of Gondor. Although the elder had heard much warnings from his father not to be close to him, Boromir still chats with him once in a while, with the presence of Faramir, though he was slightly disapproved of his younger brother keeping on meeting the wizard despite their father's warnings, fearing his father's treatment would worsen on Faramir.

Those two men have close bonds… I wonder if I had ever such bonds with my brothers…

k. I better sleep; Marthia has just knocked on my door to signal me to sleep. Nite.

* * *

And this ends the entries of Jacqueline on the Journal, although there are much more. 


	21. An uneasy feeling

Author's note:

SORRY!!!!! This month has been a really busy month. I apologise for the extremely late update. Enjoy. I apologise if the story is getting draggy, but i promise it will get more interesting later on.

Thanks to the daily readers and reviewers.

Disclaimer: LOTR is own by Tolkien.

* * *

Chapter 20 – An uneasy feeling

"Hello Aurin old' boy," I grinned as I patted at the horse's head gently.

Aurin neighed and nuzzled my face with his as I laughed at his affection. "I am sorry for not visiting you for such a long time. Two months in fact? Sorry. Do the people here treat you well in the stables?"

The horse bobbed his head as though nodding and I grinned.

"Well, I have to say, you are still one smart horse I have ever met. No doubt the horse of Gandalf the grey." I comb my hands through his mane, enjoying the feel. "I am sorry, but you must have felt lonely by yourself here… just like me…"

"Jacqueline?"

I twirled behind to find Boromir standing in front of me, his clear brown eyes looking at me with amusement. He was wearing common Gondorian attire, instead of his usual richer clothes that showed his status as the son of the Steward of Gondor. He was unarmed and his face bore a gentle smile.

"Hey Boromir! What's bringing you here in the stables?" I greeted, seeing Boromir walking towards me slowly, taking a look around the stables. Aurin nuzzled at my neck protectively and I patted his cheeks assuringly.

"I see that your horse is quite protective of you. He's quite a good and sturdy looking horse," Boromir complimented as he slowly reached out and too patted Aurin. I smiled gently.

"He is… he's a good horse, but you still haven't told me what brings you here?" I said, narrowing my eyes towards him. Boromir coughed before looking sheepishly at me, "well… do you wish to go riding?"

"Eh?"

* * *

"Alright, then you just lean forward and let your weight balance with the horse," Boromir said beside me as I tried to ride Aurin comfortably and steadily, "that's good. You are doing well Milady." 

"You call this well?! I am nearly falling off! Aurin! Stop playing around and let me sit properly will you!" I screamed as Aurin neighed.

I swear that horse was laughing at me. I grimaced as I tried not to lose my butt to the ground. Boromir stifled a laugh and I glared at him before sighing in defeat.

"We shall have a break my lady, to spare you from this if you wish."

"Thank God!" I cried as I successfully pulled Aurin to a stop and ungracefully embark down the horse. I sank to the ground and rested my sore butt in relief.

Aurin went ahead and ran around the field, enjoying the freedom he had. Boromir got down and too let his horse, a grey one with black mane, roam the field with Aurin before sitting beside me.

I breathed in the air and looked at the surroundings around me, where there were vast fields as far as I could see. The clear blue sky was filled white fluffy clouds as the spring breeze blew past me. I lay on the ground fully, letting my hood revealed some parts of my face as I gave a relaxed sigh.

It's been a long time, since I need not care for anything in the world… no need to study as hard as I should have been in my schooling years, worrying of my results… now… my life here was all about survival… to live. Things learned in theories had mostly gone to smoke, only experiences and memories survived to keep us living, that I realized.

"You seem to be in deep thoughts Jacqueline," Boromir said softly and I turned to look at him, only to find concerned eyes staring back at mine.

"Do you still dream of the Dark Lord?"

I gave a laugh and shook my head. "Nah, just thinking about myself… about how my life has change when I dropped here."

"Your world is really unlike ours. Instead of worrying about wars and open battles, your people worry more on wealth and careers and health instead. How different…"

I said nothing as I admired the golden plains before us. "Say Boromir, do you have anything you wish to tell me? I can see you are troubled."

Boromir lay down on the grass and remained silent. I looked at him patiently as the wind take speed. "Boromir?"

"… Jacqueline, you told me you have two brothers right?"

"Yeah… so?"

"Does your father… dislike any of you?" He said the last few words quite softly but I managed to strain my ears to hear it. _So… I guess Denethor has pushed Faramir too much for Boromir to ask me such a question…_

I thought back of my life in my world, my family… it's been three years… and the memories of them were fading and blurring. I could still remember… my dad's smile… and somehow together with his advices on my life, but his face… becomes something like a jigsaw puzzle… all my family and friends' faces formed a huge jigsaw puzzle…

"If you don't wish to say it, then its ok…" Boromir continued and I shook my head.

"Nah… just that your question makes me think," I grinned before thinking thoughtfully.

"I don't know actually all I can remember now is that my father is a fair and honest man. He is quite optimistic, totally opposite from my mother, always encouraging all of us to work hard and all in life. He can be… demanding at times but all in all, I think he's quite alright with the three of us kids."

"I see. Your father must be a wonderful father to bring up a daughter like you," Boromir smiled warmly and I blushed slightly at his comment. "What's the matter Boromir, it's unlike you to… behave so sentimental. What have you done to the real Boromir?" I punched his shoulder lightly and Boromir laughed.

"Well," Boromir said, giving a slight frown, " you… you know of my father right?" I nodded.

"Father he does not like Gandalf a lot… he believes that… Gandalf is trying to use our people for his own purposes…"

I narrowed my eyes at Boromir, who caught my look. "But, Gandalf isn't like that…" I said softly and Boromir sighed as he looked to the sky.

"I know… Faramir loves his presence in Minas Tirith a lot… and I chat with him a few times… but Father never approves of Gandalf being here. Just recently, my father caught Faramir taking to Gandalf outside the library and he was punished severely. Grounded to his room with guards outside his door… even I cannot pass them to even talk to my younger brother…"

I widened my eyes at the new information. _He is punishing Faramir so badly just because he talked to Gandalf?! This is absurd!_

"Faramir looked strained and weary lately, why is that so Boromir?" I asked, my heart going out to Faramir.

"He… well… he has been trying his very best to seek my father's approval… going to missions, hunts as my father requested, but to no avail…"

My eyes saddened as Boromir's eyes were filled with troubled. "I have told Father to treat Faramir equally as me… for he is of the same level in skills and intelligence as me or even higher who knows, but… he ignores it… saying that only I should have the best of everything…"

There was silence after that. The cool breeze blew across us as I could see some birds flying across the sky.

"Then… do you treat your brother the same way as your father did?"

"Of course not! He is my dearest younger brother! I will die to protect him from enemies in battles," Boromir defended, his eyes burning.

I stared at Boromir before giving a hearty laugh at his reaction.

"Then stay that way," I ended, "If your father continued his way, continue protecting your brother from his unfair treatments as you always does, as your equal. I am sure your father loves Faramir a lot… but… he just did not realize that in his heart…"

Boromir looked at me softly. "If only… my mother was alive… I am sure father would have treated Faramir differently…"

"Perhaps… but the past cannot be reversed… one can dream though…" _Just like what I am doing now... dreaming of my home..._

Suddenly Boromir raised his hand to the rim of my hood and I held his hand back instinctively.

"What… what are you doing?"

Boromir blushed and he let down his hand. "Sorry but, it's just that, it's been a long time since I have last saw your face… Can I see your face once again?" I looked at him curiously before giving a slight nod.

_After all, I am sick of hiding my face for the whole time. _I put down my hood and I felt the wind playing with my long black fringe. I let Boromir studied my face, which was I admit, uncomfortable. After all, to have the Captain of Gondor staring at your face real hard, its scary.

Boromir noticed my tenseness and quickly apologized of his action. I laughed nervously and shook my head.

"It's been a real long time to reveal my face outside literally," I laughed as I let the sunlight hit my face and smell the warm air. My now long waist length hair was tucked in the cloak, preventing it from flying around too much.

Boromir continued to stare at me before giving a warm smile and pat my head. "You have grown into a woman my dear friend… though still the same plump looking lady I first saw. I hope to be able to see you in a dress though… ..."

I stuck out my tongue. "No way, I hate dresses. I can't move around in those long skirts. Besides, I am planning to cut my hair soon, when I get hold of a knife, or a scissors!"

Boromir laughed. "I suggest you should keep your hair. I believe Faramir will too agree. You look much better now." I snorted.

Suddenly an image of Bilbo lecturing me of being a lady and my dear four hobbits appeared in my mind and I smiled... If only Bilbo and Frodo could see me now...

The two of us continued to joke around under the sun, uncaring of the matters that we were currently facing.

* * *

A few days later, Boromir came and visited me again, this time, with an invitation. 

"What?! You want to bring me to Gondor's libraries?" I said in shock.

Boromir laughed at my reaction. "Yes. Well, its quite rude of the two of us to not bring you to our city's largest libraries. I believe I can get permission from Father to allow you in."

"Do I need to see him?"

"Nay, you need not. Father will be quite busy in the city's affairs in the time I allocate for you. You need not worry my friend."

"Then what about Faramir? Is he coming to join us?" I asked. Boromir shook his head.

"I am afraid not… father he… is still furious… but, if you are lucky enough, perhaps I might be able to sneak him out to meet us." Boromir whispered and gave a wink.

"But we won't get him into trouble because of this right?"

"Do not worry. As long as I am around, father will understand. After all, Faramir has been punished enough. He should be let out once."

Boromir looked out of the window over looking the fields and out to the open sky. "I pray though… that Faramir will get father's recognition in time to come… then, I can be beside him without guilt of father's love for me…"

I looked towards the elder son of Denethor and smiled. One thing I was sure that, Faramir knew how much his brother loves him… and how much he loves his brother…

"So what are we waiting for?" I asked and Boromir turned towards me and grinned.

With a grab of my hand, he pulled me out of the inn after saying his goodbyes to Marthia and Valento and to the Gondor libraries by riding his horse.

* * *

Within a few minutes, we reached the top of the city where the tower greeted us with its majestic view. Boromir brought me down from the horse before leading me in. 

I nervously pulled my hood down to cover my face as I saw Boromir talking to a guard up front before he continued leading me inside the tower.

It was the first I stepped inside, white marbled walls stood high and intimidating, statues of past great kings of Gondor stood majestically at the sides as they led the eye to the Seat of the King of Gondor, which I was amazed to find it currently empty.

Boromir caught my look of surprise but said nothing as he continued to lead me quickly to a maze of corridors on the right. My clothed shoes made quiet noises against the marbled dark tiled floor as my heart thumped faster at each step. Despite my nervousness, I could not help but look around at the intriguing Gondorian designs and marble carvings on the walls and pillars.

"Glad to see you find our architecture interesting," Boromir smiled towards me, not stopping his pace. "I apologize for not explaining you the situation just now… its best if we reach the libraries as fast as we can to avoid any person and… father. Luckily, father is in his room doing his reading in his private library at this time. So you need not worry of meeting him."

"I see…" _But somehow… I have an uneasy feeling that something is going to happen… _

Then two large doors came to view and surprisingly, a familiar person was there leaning against the wall in front of us.

"Faramir!!" I cried in relief as Faramir gave a gentle smile upon noticing me.

"Long time no see Milady."

"Indeed my dear friend," I gave a hug to the younger man who laughed.

"I believe my brother must have not been a good host for you to be so relieved to see me," he teased, looking towards Boromir who stuck a tongue out in playfulness.

"I can't possibly give a tour around the tower. It's too risky and he said that…" Boromir trailed off and Faramir seemed to understand what his elder brother was saying and gave a grim nod, sliencing the elder. I looked to the two brothers in doubt, for I could sense that they were hiding something from me.

"Boromir? Faramir? What's wrong?" I asked and the two brothers just gave a reassuring grin before each grabbed a hand of mine and opened the enormous doors.

"Welcome Lady Jacqueline, to the libraries of Gondor."


	22. A Surprise Entrance

* * *

Author's note:

After 2 years, I have finally decided to continue Jacqueline's adventure in ME. *bow deeply* very sorry for this very late update. All of the fans who have supported me during the period that I wrote this story, thank you for all your reviews and undying support. If you read this update, I dedicate this next new chapter to you all.

Reviews and comments are greatly welcome.

Disclaimer: Toklein owes LOTR

* * *

Chapter 22 – A Surprise Entrance

One thing that I had to say when I saw the interiors of the library was… wow….

Huge tall white rows of shelves lining vertically on the intricately patterned marbled floor, books of all sizes and scrolls filled in them as far as I could see.

I held my breath, awed at the majestic view that was in front of me. Tapestries and banners hung at every pillar and empty walls an eye could see, detailing the story of Isildur and the defeat of Sauron.

As I walked down slowly, my sandals making soft squishing noises that I took unnoticed of, for I could not believe in my heart that currently I was standing at Gondor's finest library.

"It's… it's…"

"Amazing isn't it Jacqueline, for your mouth opened rather wide," Faramir gave a laugh as I turned to face him and Boromir who looked at me with amusement. The doors closed with a low thud as they walked towards me, pleased to see my reaction.

"Of course she should be amazed, my dear brother. Why this library is the biggest of all the libraries Minas Tirith, no Middle Earth has. Updated and good conditioned are the collections here." Boromir spoke with great pride as his eyes looked lovingly at the collection. Faramir grinned at his brother.

I nodded furiously at his comment. "But only at this moment in 2 years of my stay here that you actually brought me to your libraries," I said with a slight frown, looking at the two men who shifted uncomfortably.

Their reactions made me raised an eyebrow but I said nothing though my uneasiness grew. I coughed as I waved off the feeling.

"But Gandalf is not in this library I presumed?" I asked, seeing that the library was rather unused, for I remembered vaguely in the first movie, how Gandalf would make a mess while searching for clues of the Ring. Faramir walked towards me, took my right hand gently and led me further inside the library, with Boromir following closely behind.

"The collection kept here was overseen by my father. Lore and records of all of Middle Earth are within them, which I believed will be of much interest to you Jacqueline," Faramir said softly, looking at me with a smile, "but what Gandalf seeks, is not kept in the public libraries that you see here. He should be in the underground vault, where war records and diaries are kept. Only those with special permission by the Steward, my father can enter the vault."

"I see," I trailed off as my mind popped up the scene of Gandalf in a musty vault filled with scrolls and books. "I pray he is eating well despite his passion in finding his answers there. Knowing that old man, he will not eat anything except his pipeweed and ale," I gagged upon that diet. In my mind, I noted to self, I had to make Gandalf eat a full course meal when he returned to get back his lost nutrients. I did not care if he was a wizard, a Maia or whatever holy being he was, proper meal should be eaten.

Faramir laughed heartily at that and nodded in agreement. "It is as you say. I have seen the vault keeper bringing cups of ale to the vault every single day."

My eyes widened at the confirmation and sighed.

Boromir ruffled Faramir's hair from behind, causing the younger to frown slightly, "Faramir here was closer to Gandalf than any other men in Minas Tirith, one might think he would become a wizard within a few years time."

"Father is the only one who thinks such a way, besides, Gandalf and I only discuss much about history of Middle Earth and stuff, my dear Brother. Besides, Father he… doesn't speak or discuss things with me related about battles or strategies that frequently unlike you…" Faramir trailed and the two of them fell into an uncomfortable silence.

I looked at the two of them and thought back of my own mother, who always liked to compare me and my brothers with others who are better than us, and complained why we were not like those children who do much better despite their poorer backgrounds. The three of us never liked it whenever my mother did that.

"Hey," The two men looked up at me, their previous thoughts and emotions pushed aside, "do you think this library has any picture books or art books that I can read? Since I'm here, better make full use of it then." I grinned and the two, with a laugh started recommending books and putting them in my hands.

In my mind, upon seeing all the thick books that I was trying to support thought, this would be a long day.

* * *

The sun had set from the few windows that were built in the library, the orange hue reflected against the city, making Minas Tirith glow literally. Further down, was Mordor, with its jagged menacing mountains and black clouds looming above, as though the sun's rays couldn't tainted their colours on it. I looked away from the view from my comfortable seat as I laid my tenth book done on the marbled table.

The three of us managed to find a rather large table, with its length eight times of a typical 100m desk that I once had in my own room. Heck even Bilbo's study desk was smaller than my own desk. Books that Faramir and Boromir had recommended me were all over my area and luckily, the seat that I had chosen was near the window with a landscape view of the plains and Mordor. I shivered at the sight of Mordor, wondering if being this close would my presence be sensed by Sauron from the distance.

_Maybe… maybe I should not stay in Minas Tirith for too long… I wonder if Gandalf had found what he was looking for after 2 years stuck in that vault.._

"Jacqueline? You looked pale. Do you wish to go back to your inn for a rest?" Faramir asked with concern as he placed down his book of ancient lore.

I laughed and shook my head, glad that my head was freed from the confines of my hood during this period of time.

"Nah, its nothing, I wish to look through this book before I return back, if you two do not mind."

Boromir looked up and looked outside the window.

"Hmm… I believe Dinner will be serving soon and Father might send servants searching for us," he said, closing his book of war strategy theories. Faramir, upon hearing "dinner" gave a sigh and too closed his book.

"Then you better leave Brother, if not Father will question on your lateness. I shall stay here with Jacqueline til she leaves and have a servant to serve dinner in my room later," Faramir smiled and looked at me.

I looked back with silence, wondering why his father, Lord Denethor should be grounding him to such an extent of forbidding him for meals at the dining hall.

"You know you can't keep on eating dinner in your own room Faramir," Boromir gave a slight frown, "come down to the dining hall and eat with me and Father. I'm sure Father's anger has been dispersed after many weeks. Come and eat with us Faramir," Boromir pleaded but Faramir refused to look at him.

"A no is a no, Brother. Besides, if I attend dinner without his approval, I fear his displeasure to me will only be multiplied…"

"Faramir…"

I gave a sigh and closed my book, causing the two men to look at me in alarm.

"I apologise Jacqueline, for hearing such a conversation at your stay in the library," Boromir exclaimed, causing me to jump up in surprise, "please forgive my inconsideration."

I laughed and shook my head. "You don't need my forgiveness Boromir. Besides, you two men are my closest friends in Minas Tirith. Such a thing is alright in my presence. We're friends right? We should be open to each other of our emotions and thoughts. Enough with the formality once and for all! Or with me being a female still forbid me friendship with the sons of the Steward of Gondor?"

Faramir and Boromir looked at me with raised eyebrows and their laughter echoed throughout the huge library. I looked at them and too grinned, glad to hear their laugh after that uncomfortable moment.

"Hahahaha…. Of course not my dear friend, why you have become like a dear sister to us already Jacqueline," Boromir grinned widely and patted my head.

"Indeed, only you, Jacqueline will be the only female us brothers will acknowledge as sister and friend of Gondor," Faramir added and laughed again before becoming silent, his mind preoccupied with a thought that I knew quite well.

"You know Faramir, no parent will ever be angry with their children for too long. Why, no matter how bad the quarrel my own mother and I had, we always managed to reconcile in the end. So I'm sure you and your father will too. Maybe you can make the first step by going for the dinner like Boromir suggest and see how it goes?" I said softly and Faramir looked up at me.

"The first step?" Faramir questioned.

"Yup! Why, if your father never says anything during dinner, I believe this means your father's displeasure has tone down somehow. It's to see how your father reacts around you. From there, I'm sure you will know how to handle the situation," I answered, "and besides, I'm sure dear Boromir here will figure out someway of your father's displeasure."

Boromir looked at me with a grateful smile and back to Faramir who remained quiet.

"To take the first step… " he whispered at last after a moment of silence, "I guess, I shall do just that… besides, I do not wish this to last any longer…" he smiled at me,

"And with that, do you wish to join us Milady for dinner? I believe our father is quite interested of your presence here in Minas Tirith, we have told him much about you." Boromir looked at me too, interested at my answer.

"Wait, you two told your father about me?!" I squeaked.

"Why yes, though we didn't state about your relationship with Gandalf. You know how my father detests the old wizard. We told him that you are a travelling artist who is sightseeing Minas Tirith for the first time that we befriended during our walk," Boromir said, his eyebrows rose by my reaction.

"When he heard you are an artist, he expressed his interest in meeting you and seeing your works. You see, my father too has an interest in art, though only Faramir inherit that trait from him."

Faramir laughed, "Well as for you brother, inherited our dear father's wits and personality." Boromir hit Faramir at the shoulder.

"You too inherit his wits younger brother, just that Father does not see it," he smiled fondly. "So Milady, will you join us for dinner?" He gave a deep bow and looked at me with expectation, causing me to be flustered at his actions.

"I… I don't know Boromir… is just that… you know of my looks and Gandalf said I should make my presence as little known as possible… I believe that includes your father…" I whispered in caution, remembering my promise to Gandalf and the words of that voice that I heard when I first arrived to ME.

I raised my hood back up to cover my face in its darkness. "I'm afraid I shall refuse your invitation. I'm sorry Faramir, Boromir…"

"But, my father is a trustable and honourable man Jacqueline. I'm sure he will keep your identity secret and ensure of your safety from Sauron and Mordor." Boromir said with his voice rose slightly.

"I know Boromir, I know… but, I'm sorry. Not without permission from Gandalf. I'm sorry…"

The two men looked at me and shook their heads. Boromir smiled sadly and gave a pat on my shoulder. "It's alright my friend, I understand. So do not apologise."

Faramir took my left hand and Boromir took my right hand led me to the entrance of the library, silence overcame us, each within our thoughts. As we reached the entrance, I let go of their hands and gave them a grin.

"You too, even if I cannot join you guys for dinner today, but I can see if Gandalf might allow me to eat in the presence of your father. If he agrees, I will rush with Aurin to your castle and knock at your gates for dinner, of course, with my drawings at hand," I grinned wider and the three of us laughed again.

In my mind as I see the two of them, memories of the movies and their fates went past my mind. Boromir's death, and Faramir's fate… and their father's.

_These happy moments… they would not last forever… Soon… I have to leave Minas Tirith right?_

"Jacqueline? What's the matter?" Faramir asked and I jerked at his touch on my shoulder. I gave a strained smile.

"It's nothing Faramir. I believe I should be returning to the inn for my meal. You better not keep your dear father waiting, my two men. Use this chance well Faramir," With a smile, I pulled open the door and walked right into a large 'wall'.

"OOF!"

I fell backwards but luckily the two brothers supported me from behind. "There isn't a wall at the entrance when we first entered right?" I exclaimed as I looked up to see who was blocking the entrance.

My heart stopped.

"F… Father…"

There in front of me, the steward of Gondor, Lord Denethor looking down at me, his chilled, steel eyes bore at mine. I could feel the two men's hands tightened at my shoulders.

One thing that crossed my mind,

_Now I know why I feel so uneasy, question solved._


End file.
